


Tea & Sympathy

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Porn, Pornography, Smut, Switching, Tea Shop, Waitress - Freeform, amateur porn, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Martin works as a Tea Maid by day in the elegant teashop in the finest 5-star hotel in her town. However, by night – she puts all her piercings on and transforms into a high class adult performer in front of a private camera. Making sure not to make the streams between her day job and her sidelines cross, what would she do when a VIP in the hotel where she is working seems to recognize her without her lip piercing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Taste of Rosemary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissHotMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHotMess/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my good friend, [MissHotMess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHotMess).

“Jess, order up!”

Tying up that long red hair behind her head, she turned to smile at herself in the employees only restroom, before washing her hands and grabbing her apron, heading out. She wasn’t your typical kind of gal with the slender body or the thin legs… She doesn’t really even care if she doesn’t have a thigh gap or whatsoever, also if some of her friends called her “chubby”…

Sashaying out of the stock room as she balanced her tray on one hand, she really didn’t give a damn on what anyone had to say when she was in that _uniform_ with that adorable black pleated skirt that reached her thighs... completely accenting her well-curved ass…

 _This is the life_ , she would say as she would grin and serve customers at one of the most sought-out tea places in her city, where the waiters and waitresses really get to dress up as actual maids and butlers, complete with the headdress, as they handed over the most expensive tea concoctions in the district to the most generous VIPs of the _Brixton_ , their host 5-star hotel.

Prompted that they’d have high-profiled guests, Jess quickly had to do a little bit of overtime before going to her sideline job that helps make ends meet, just so she can catch a glimpse of whom the younger interns and her giggly co-workers kept gossiping about the whole time they were on smoke break.

“They say he’s cute –“

“He’s an actor isn’t he?”

“They say that he’s got such a charming smile –“

“Well whaddya know,” Jess piped up, taking the cigarette from her red lips. “Turns out that he’s just some random Channing Tatum with the muscles –“

She found herself laughing sarcastically as her co-workers groaned at her trademarked sassy comments and witty burns that often picked at their daily innocent musings about those handsome suited guys who would often walk in the café, order a Darjeeling tea and ogle at the thinner and slender waitresses who come passing their way or serving them drinks…

Trouble about those hunky, muscle dudes Jess described? She encounters them almost every day that they seem to have become so boring…

Well, she found herself raising an eyebrow when she came across this one they’ve all been talking about – that _one_ who had been frequenting _The Steamed Rose_ at least twice, bringing along some colleagues and seemingly discussing things with important people…

But enough of that.

What she realized as she passed by to serve an elderly-looking woman in her late fifties her order, is that the ginger-blonde haired gentleman the girls in her serving line couldn’t stop giggling about was some lanky guy who specializes in the beanpole variety, complete with terribly long legs that were cramped in their expensive short-legged oak tables as he tried to sit comfortably in their cushioned wooden chairs that was part of the hotel budget.

Compared to the muscly guys her fellow waitresses seem to fawn about, this guy was a complete “hunk diet”, if you know what a mean – baffling Jess of their choices and why it suddenly swerved off track.

And what bothered her even more is the way he seemed to look frequently in her direction, eyes slightly glancing at her dyed dark red hair (to make it suitable for her waiting errands at a posh hotel) every now and then whenever she would pass by with a tray and hand over their best seller to another stern-looking man in a suit…

“Really?” Jess turned with a raised eyebrow at her manager, the ever so unpredictable Graham, who was nodding at her as-a-matter-of-factly in that stuck up red waistcoat he wore everyday until 3pm. “That’s the guy?”

“Yeah,” Graham said with a flair, flitting his eyes over at her. “And he seems to like you –“

The redhead made a face. “No he doesn’t –“

“Been looking at you and not the other stupid giggling blondes like Shannon over there –“

Jess slammed her tray over the counter and shook her head at the man, who was now grinning back at her mischievously. “I heard that,” she said, wagging a finger at him. “I’ll tell Shannon about that –“

“No you won’t –“ he suddenly interrupted her as he placed another round of orders, causing the redhead to look at it, furrowing her eyebrows upon realizing that Graham and Pete has placed the most expensive china on her tray, indicating that she’d be delivering a set of their most expensive teas – and she couldn’t make a mistake. “Now go over to Table 5 and hand these over –“

“ _That_ table?!”

“Yes Jess,” Graham muttered, raising an eyebrow. “ _That_ table.”

Rolling her eyes and not wasting another minute of her time, she called out “Well, we shall see if you’re right about your accusations –“, before sweeping the tray up in her arms and marched towards the table with her best smile on – the kind she often gives new and recurring customers, no matter how they ignored her, or were rude to her, or ogled her D-cups as if they’re winning lottery tickets –

However, despite her best efforts, carrying those six cups of tea was pretty tricky even for someone of her prowess.

As much as that tall, sharp-cheekboned man couldn’t stop looking at her (specific curvy parts of her), Jess was able to safely put down at least two of the First Flush Darjeeling teas in front of those two sharp-dressed executives on the same table, but there was something about those odd smiles and them licking their lips that had the redhead rising all of a sudden…

Suddenly becoming conscious of how short her skirt was, and how the men around table couldn’t stop staring at her heaving breasts (despite having forgotten to wear a bra that day because of… reasons, but it’s nothing her modest uniform can’t hide), she had to made herself seem proper as she straightened up and tried to hide how her hands shook – despite being a pro at being ogled by men – But this time her hands weren’t shaking because of nervousness, but of anger. And it didn’t help that this well-suited lanky man everyone can’t stop staring at was eyeing her peculiarly, as if he hadn’t stared at her ass long enough the other day when he first took a visit…

“Ah!” Jess accidentally spilled the tea on the table.

“Woah, little missy!” One of the executives teased, as they all suddenly stood up to help her.

“Be careful with the tea –“

“You wouldn’t want to stain that lovely uniform of yours –“

Jess was gritting her teeth but she had to smile and pretend she wasn’t upset, despite almost emptying half of that expensive tea all over the table. Setting down the tray and trying to get a cleaning cloth from her kit, she realized that it wasn’t enough to dry up the table – not to mention that the tea was dripping down her skirt, causing the men to become more rowdy –

“Excuse me sirs,” she said, trying to ignore the man who was sitting near her, the one with the cornflower-blue eyes and the sharp cheekbones, who was ready to assist her or jump at her at any chance. “I’ll just get –“

 _Slip_!

As much as Jess had been used to those tall heels that she’s wearing to work (considering that she wears taller heels than that), she didn’t see the puddle she made on the floor, that she literally lost her footing. Jess saw all her humiliation flashed before her eyes and she was sure she would end up on the floor with her skirt upturned, leaving her no dignity –

Much to her surprise, she felt her ass being cushioned by something strong and tender, as she looked up to find the lanky man with the blue eyes catching her as she fell, preventing her from that most oblivious fate –

…Only to feel her body heat up when she felt a large hand flat on her chest.

She didn’t understand why, but she felt this unusual flutter that made both her tits perk up upon the touch, sending this flare raging from her torso down her belly, creating this tightening coil… before ending up into this wet strained feeling in between her legs…

“Jesus fucking Christ, Thomas!” She heard one of the executives behind him exclaim, almost praising him. “Smooth moves, young man!”

“What a way to cop a feel –“

“You certainly know how to please the ladies –“

The first thing she noticed was how the man opened his mouth, his deep, tantalizing blue eyes piercing hers, as if she suddenly felt nude and vulnerable, and completely exposed to a man whom she never seen before…

And she should be used to that feeling…

“ _Pierced?_ ”

The way he moved those thin lips somewhat made her panties so wet, considering how his fingers were snug in between her nipples, despite her modest top covering them, making her regret why she didn’t wear that bra that day when it could have made things more convenient for her after hours needs --

But the way he smiled deviously at her just fuelled a different kind of fire within her chest, as she gritted her teeth and quickly set her feet on the ground.

“ ** _Excuse me?!_** ” She roared as she pushed the man who saved her ass with a strength she never knew she possessed, as she quickly gained control of her footing, despite shaking all over from that mixed feeling of anger, frustration, humiliation… and arousal…

He fell back on his chair, completely aghast, as his eyes fell upon her red-tinted hair once more, his breath hitching at her every movement, as he watched her chest heave as she glared at him –

“ _Jessica!_ ” She heard Graham scream from behind her, snapping her out of her blind rage.

Gritting her teeth and tearing her eyes away from that tall, bony-faced customer – Jessica turned her nose up in the air and marched away from the scene, ignoring the way the man followed her with those piercing blue eyes… mouthing her name as he remembered it being said…

 

 

 

***

 

 

He couldn’t stay any longer in the Steamed Rose, having that discovery.

But it was so real, and it was so familiar…

As the entire ruckus happened among the agents and the representatives, all of them ogling that _beautiful_ Tea Maid, he excused himself from their boisterous laughter and their degrading comments about that tea shop he learned to adore, considering that he must have found some new fascination with one of its employees…

It didn’t matter now, considering that their table wasn’t fit for discussion, and most of them wanted to resume it on a “better” day, somewhere else… not to mention that the _maid_ was nowhere to be found…

Thomas returned to his hotel room just a few floors up the _Brixton_ , shaking all over…

As he closed the doors…

Lowered the blinds…

And threw his blazer on the couch, quickly fumbling with his belt…

As he quickly pulled out his iPhone and placed it on the dock, sitting in the middle of his coffee table, just in front of the conveniently placed couch, as he unbuttoned his shirt till it showed his taut stomach… and he threw his belt to the ground with a loud _thwack_ … as he quickly fell on the couch and inserted his hand in his boxers to touch that _raging erection_ that just throbbed in his between those fingers…

“ _Siri –_ “ he called out, voice rough and shaking shaking as he grabbed the lube from the closet just nearby, squeezing a decent amount on his hands, before closing his eyes and holding the length in those long, slender fingers, biting his lips as he ran them down from the crown to the base, as he emitted this long loud growl.

“ _Open Red Rose Video 1_.”

His phone unit responded quickly, showing a video of a beautiful, voluptuous girl all on her fours, kneeling on a red satined bed, wearing nothing but a pair of knickers, as she held those giftedly sized breasts in her hands… _with pierced nipples_ …

“ _Rosemary is ready for you master_ ,” her voice shuddered in the recording, as a tanned and buffed up man with these veined arms stepped behind her, obscuring her face as he snaked a hand around her hips and sat her conveniently on his lap… as he parted her panties and inserted two fingers in her…

Without tearing away those chocolate brown eyes from the camera, Rosemary – with her bright, almost neon, red hair tied into pigtails, and her eyes covered by a black laced mask – moaned so graciously as her _master_ began to pump his thick fingers in her quivering cunt…

Only to pull it out completely soaked…

Tom groaned, as he saw this… knowing that he wasn’t mistaken about the girl in the video… being the same girl who served him tea that afternoon.

Despite being a respected actor with a growing fanbase, what he feels that the public should understand is the fact that like any other man _… he has needs too_. There are days when he can fulfill them with a willing cast member, or a crew member, or an expensive call girl a friend could get for him… But of the time he has to be obscure due to his rising sex symbol status, and that fame he is trying to nurture, and he has to cater to his needs himself…

And he found his needs temporarily satisfied by _Rosemary_.

This beautiful woman… whose identity is hidden behind a paid pornography site that he gained access to, thanks to the recommendation of a friend and a paid membership provided under the table by an executive whose name he cannot mention at all… Had been the object of his desire and his sexual urges for the past few months…

…and he could admit that maybe... he’s getting quite addicted…

And he knew he couldn’t get enough of her as he watched her _master_ slip those wet fingers into her mouth, her cheeks flushing with how sweet she _probably_ tasted…

But now as he thought about that voluptuous Tea Maid downstairs who may be the alter ego of this beautiful, _Masked Rose_ , he couldn’t help but grit his teeth and pump his fist down his hardening cock even more, as he fantasized of grabbing that girl in that sexy uniform and bending her over the wooden table with the spilt tea, soaking her top with the drink and possibly making those pierced nipples more visible through her white frilled shirt –

“ _Oh master, fuck me!_ ”

Tom sucked in a breath as he watched the redhaired masked woman lift her chin and quiver as her partner in the video pulled out a bulging cock and slowly pushed through her folds, with the woman emitting a delicious groan as he began to hilt himself within her… while taking one of her pierced nipples in his mouth, sucking hard with every thrust…

“ _Do I make you hard master?”_

The way she asked the question and stared at the camera as she was bent over closer to it by the muscled male behind her, his pants rolled down to his thighs, his crotch slapping against her full ass as he continued to piston that veined, thick cock in her made Tom wish that it was him pumping his own glorious girth that was quivering within his big hands at that exact moment –

“ _Your thick cock_ – _It feels so good –_ “

Tom gritted his teeth as he completely lubed himself up, rubbing his thumb around the crown and his frenulum, before squeezing and pulling back down, completely filling that throbbing dick with blood –

“ _I want to feel your cock in me –_ “

Tom grunted upon hearing that.

“ _Harder my good sir –_ “

 _Nguh!_ A hand flew towards the couch behind him as he gripped for dear life, his knees wobbling as he pushed his body downwards, almost laying flat on the couch as his curls hit hard against the back of the couch, as he angled his prominent jaw up towards the ceiling, almost screaming his head off as he pleasured himself.

“ _Fuck me harder!_ ”

Tom felt his hips quiver – a testament to how close he was.

It didn’t help looking at the video on his phone, with the woman with the beautiful red hair, those big bouncing pierced tits, her eyes rolling towards the back of her head as she was pushed closer to the camera, with the man behind her making similar grunts as well, as he held her hips hard (and even slapping her ass to an extent in the middle of his pounding) enough to leave marks on those pearly white hips…

And all he could see that could make him come were those watery brown eyes that were asking _him to fuck her_ …

Yet all he could think of was that waitress downstairs flashing almost the same expression through her angry eyes, making him wish that he could take her then and there and make her scream – rip her panties and have her shower in the tea she spilled, as he slapped her ass in front of his colleagues –

Rosemary opened her pierced lower lips, closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

 _“Master, I’m coming!!!_ ”

Tom opened his bright blue eyes and moaned so deeply, that baritone must have echoed around his room, as he gritted his teeth and spilled his seed on his hands… thick threads of cum decorating that taut stomach, as he shuddered all over, the orgasm lingering in his veins…

By the time he got around to himself, his eyes clearing – He saw the video about to end, with the grinning Rosemary, her face covered in her _master’s_ cum, slowly turning off the amateur camera she was facing.

And the more he thought about her, the more Tom wished that he was the star to her _private video_ …

“ _Rosemary…_ ” he whispered her name like a benediction, those bedroom eyes looking up at his dark ceiling.

“ _Or should I say Jessica?_ ”


	2. A Wild Bitter Flush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Jess, apology is supposed to come in a cup of tea. Or a smoke. Whichever comes first.

_Augh!_

Jessica cried out helplessly as she can barely move her arms, considering that they were tied up to her legs, that were also bondaged in a way that they were spread wide open – allowing Dante, the current talent, to push her almost flat on the bedding – as he endlessly pumped and thrust his swollen girth through her cunt, making her insides quiver with need – even if she knew it would take her a little bit more to orgasm.

With her lips swollen, with the man having bitten it and pulled a bit on her lip piercing, for the camera – She felt her folds swelling as well with how he endlessly sucked on her clit, making her squirm and thrash in front of the camera, almost crying with how the man made her come almost three times on his mouth alone…

She swore she had already come the moment he hilted that thick cock in her… But she doesn’t know if she has the energy for another orgasm…

But then again, she felt her arousal build up when her mind lingered towards that one event that happened yesterday  at the _Steamed Rose_ …

She knew she was so upset, that Graham had to take her aside from the smoke room, amidst her worried-looking fellow servers, and she had to air out her side by probably dropping about fifty curse words about that guest who had the nerve to cop a feel of her breasts…

But she couldn’t stop thinking about that angled jaw…

Or those slender fingers almost squeezing her pierced tits…

Or those piercing blue eyes that literally fucked with her mind everytime he looked at her…

And it didn’t help how the hunk that was currently dominating her almost had the same ginger blonde curls as that useless perverted English twat who had the nerve to finger her nipple piercings earlier…

And for a moment, she felt her body quiver as Dante pistoned his hips against hers, as she lay there thinking about that British beanpole holding her down with her bonds, possibly thrusting a gifted cock (and she was wishing he had a gifted cock like those men she fucks for the camera) in her quivering folds… making the fuck worthwhile…

_Oh God!!!_

Jess thrust her head into the available pillow, unable to hold onto anything else, as Dante tensed his muscles and plowed into her, almost driving her into her headboard – considering that most of her videos were taken in the obscure part of her flat. She allowed the man who was fucking her for sport to release himself within her as Jess curved her foot to anchor it with her sheets, even barely reaching them with the way she was tied up, as she let her jaw become slack, dealing and coping with the mind-blowing orgasm that drenched her from head to toe…

Catching her breath, wondering why she can suddenly imagine that dirty Englishman leaning above her, having that same surprised look he was wearing when he caught her from slipping, but tainted with a bit of lust and satisfaction… And that’s when she felt something throb within her that wasn’t her talent’s cock still hilted within her pussy…

She was still lost in her thoughts as Dante slowly pulled out of her, stroking himself a few times as he watched how he creamed himself inside of her, before gently releasing her from the knots he made (as he still ogled at her heaving breasts, those Cup D’s that would make any man drool)…

They share a gentle kiss just for the camera, with Dante tugging on her long red wig for effect… before Jessica quickly pushes her dominant off her and approaches the camera for the finishing take – biting her lip where her piercing dangled, as she touched herself, cupping a breast and inserting a finger within her folds, pulling out to show how he managed to cum within her as she proudly brandished her two dripping fingers at the camera…

“It’s a wrap, my good sirs,” she said licking her lips before turning off the camera.

 

 

***

 

 

Taking off her lip piercing and putting it aside, Jess found herself looking at her reflection in the mirror.

It made her wonder what convinced her to have a video recording session before her shift. She had to take a shower twice to ensure that she would be able to rub of the man’s cologne off her skin, and had to probably rest up for a few more hours before turning up at the Steamed Rose, looking as if she just woke up after a long night of partying. But considering Dante’s schedule, she knew she had to give in to that early morning romp after his shift at the Cargo Bay. So as the man she just fucked went back home to his bed (with at least 40% of what KinkSuiteDeluxe.Com sent her over the mail for the revenues of the last video she submitted), Jess went off to her day job.

However, as she was changing into her Tea Maid uniform, she couldn’t stop thinking about the one thing that bothered her while in the middle of being pressed down and drilled by a big man and his deliciously-sized cock… She was already getting quite a good fucking and was already turned on for the most part knowing that she is being watched by the entire world yet she can feel her thoughts stray towards something that made her unusually sick a day ago…

Ignoring the stern, all-knowing look on her manager’s face, Jess felt like rolling her eyes as she looked at the small amount of customers surrounding their serving area at 8am, comforted by the fact that this one customer that completely made her uncomfortable was nowhere to be found… Waving her hand at her manager, Jess took a pack of cigarettes from her bag before slamming it into her locker, before walking back outside, asking her friend Julia if she wants to have a smoke…

Apparently, Jess found herself all alone in the smoking area just outside the hotel, beside the Steamed Rose, considering that all of her smoking buddies were being taught a new brew – the one she has mastered a week ago.

Rolling her eyes, telling herself that it’s no big deal, and considering she deserves a smoke after that mind-blowing sex she had earlier – she decided to take that nicotine rush that was taken away from her (considering that she always had one after coitus) by the fact that she was running late for work, as she took her lipstick-shaped lighter out of her bag –

“Got a light, missy?”

The cig almost fell out of her mouth when she turned around, leaning on the rail, to see who walked out of the double doors, approaching her.

He was indeed tall, long legs that stretched for miles. He had a solid gait that was brought about his well-proportioned body, sculpted and taut muscles hidden behind that tight fitted white dress shirt… She dared to look up, without gaping too much (so to hold on to her cig – and what was left of her dignity – with her mouth), and found out he had the glorious honey-blonde curls that complimented those deep, immeasurable blue eyes that had the power to look past your eyes and see your most inner secrets… And that scared her. No wonder the men felt intimidated and the girls felt woozy, this man looked like a living, breathing Greek statue. And she suddenly felt her insides tightening as she imagined how he would look like without his clothes on –

Raising her eyebrows, trying not to appear intimidated, shocked, _or unusually aroused considering the fact that she was just recently thinking about him and was definitely fantasizing the taboo while she was fucking the talent_ … Jess shrugged nonchalantly and extended the hand with the lighter, as she painfully watched the man pull out a stick from his blazer’s breast pocket, raise it up to those thin lips, and lower his head meticulously down to help himself light the cig… when suddenly she felt all the breath in her lungs sucked out when he raised those blue eyes to look straight at her… Almost causing her to lose balance and fall of the railings…

As much as she knew she can easily render men weak on the knees whenever she sashayed past in that short skirt or her maid uniform, she was well aware how her gifted bosom drives a lot of men insane once it heaves exposed and unprotected (often clutched in another lecherous man’s kneading palms)… But never has she felt this disturbingly aroused or sexually _angry_ at a man who only touched her once… and looked at her so many times (well according to her co-workers who kept seeing him looking in her direction whenever she passed him by during those few times he was playing a patron of the tea shop)… And to think about it, she was already flaming up and sweating underneath her clothes just after shehad a shower, unaware of how she’s ruining her lace panties underneath that skirt…

 _And I don’t even plan to have sex with this guy_ , Jess thought as she looked at his beanpole built from head to toe, her animosity somewhat being ignored by the man as he stood beside her and leaned against the railing she was sitting on, blowing a puff of smoke through those thin lips, hollowing his cheeks and making those cheekbones even more prominent than ever…

“I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot,” he suddenly spoke up, causing Jessica to snap out of her thoughts and look away the moment he turned to gaze at her, somewhat guilty for being found watching him… “It is wrong for me to force an identity on you…”

Jess found herself snorting as she lit her own cig and puffed out her own cloud of smoke.

“And I’m sorry about the mishap,” he exclaimed, placing one large hand on the railing to steady himself. “I didn’t really mean to…” His eyes slowly lingered on her chest, hidden with the white uniform with the frills and the tightly closed buttons. “I didn’t really mean to catch you in that awkward position.”

She turned to glare at him, remembering that jolt of electricity that went through her when she felt her nipples harden when he touched her… Specifically her piercings which made them even more sensitive than what they already are… Feeling them hardening at that exact moment, Jess took a deep breath and thanked the Maker that she didn’t forget to wear a bra today…

“If you say so…” she found herself grunting as she pocketed her lighter. Sighing, she found it no reason to fight with a customer and anger Graham even further, so she just found her muscles relaxing as she placed a foot on the ground to anchor the way she sat on the railing. “I’m sorry if I pushed you back,” she squinted at him, unsure of what to call him. “ _Sir_.”

He smiled.

It was that mind-melting smile that the girls in her tea service group won’t stop talking about, and Jess saw it herself for the first time and realized why they just couldn’t stop blabbing about him.

He was all sunshine and chivalry, that’s right. She can tell it with his English Accent and his politeness, despite having talked to him for only a few occasions. But there was something else – It’s either the smirk playing on his lip or the way his eyes seemed to probe her, his gait or his mischievous tone… She couldn’t tell what it was, but she never was this drawn to a man before.

She had given a fair share of men – bad boys even. There was her first dominant – her Master – who left her out in the open when he fell in love with a girl whom he eventually married. She had a few other men dominate her, trying to find a piece of them that shared the same trait, the same roughness, the same ruthlessness that was mixed with compassion and seduction as her first Master… and she had them fuck her with the promise of the seduction of voyeurism with her BDSM porn kink videos… But none of them can live up to him.

What scared Jess is that she can see it in this man… and she didn’t want to go through the same emotional trauma she went through with her first Master…

_And to think about it, she doesn’t even know his name…_

“Please,” he seemed to plead after blowing another puff, raising a hand at her, those flirty eyes glinting at her. “Just call me Thomas.”

Jess shrugs. “Sir Thomas then –“

He bites his lip, causing that twitch within her legs. “It would be better if it was just Tom.”

The redhead turned to look in his direction cryptically, as if trying to assess him… wondering why he seemed to be so eager to be called on a personal basis. Not to mention that he’s a customer and she’s a Tea Maid, she couldn’t bring herself to call a patron by their first name considering the training she had at that exclusive hotel and the way they treat their guests like royalty…

But for a man of this stature, who often gets the VIP seat and is followed by an entourage most of the time (at least not at that exact moment, considering that they were in a private smoking lounge located just outside the Steamed Rose)… It seems hard for Jess to imagine why he wants to get to know her… better…

“How about you?” He said, those blue eyes probing her yet again. “Got a name?”

She shrugged and snorted, saying, “You heard them call me yesterday…” She said it with a bit of sarcasm on her tongue, considering that she couldn’t help but be sassy with this man who was somewhat testing her patience… and her sexual drive. But knowing that he isn’t one of the men who approach her at the pub when she hangs in, asking to be her _talent_ , Jess felt a bit of relief that maybe she doesn’t get to act on her sinful fantasies at all…

“I’m sorry,” he said politely, shaking his head. “I wasn’t really paying attention.”

Jess knew he was lying.

Brushing away that thought and trying to remember what Graham told her about “being nice to customers and especially returning patrons _who are as hot as fuck_ ” ( _his words, not mine,_ Jess would think), she decided to be professional about it – and extended a hand. “My name is Jessica,” she politely introduced herself to the Englishman. “Though yes, I go by just Jess.”

Gingerly taking her hand, eyeing her red nails curiously, he then returned the handshake with a firm one, as she literally ignored how his fingers lingered with hers, as he hovered her knuckles near his lips --- seemingly contemplating to kiss them – before Jess snatched them out of his hands and gave him a curt grin… somewhat screaming inside on how she must have found a gentleman and didn’t want to believe it…

“Jess…” he whispered, the name rolling off his tongue as he took another puff. “Such a lovely name…” He turned to look at her, whose head was already looking downwards, trying to hide that blush she was well aware of that was painting her cheeks pink… As much as she didn’t want to give herself away, her body was… and the only thing she could do at that point was to frantically rely on nicotine to calm herself down…

“Are you quite sure that’s the only name you go by, little miss?”

She raised those hazel eyes at him, trying not to make a face – wondering what the fuck he was up to again, considering that she just gave him her name and he doesn’t seem satisfied by it. But with the way his eyes seem clouded and the way he was leaning towards her, Jess couldn’t help but feel a bit… _on fire…_

“I’m sorry,” she tried to hide the way her hand shook as she lifted the cig to her lips once more. “But I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

To her surprise, he just smiled and placed the cig to his lips.

“Really now,” he seemed to chuckle, making the redhead think that the smoke must be getting to his head, or that stick is made of something stronger. He looked at her from head to toe, his eyes seemingly twinkling with her height that reached up to his shoulders, admiring the way she glared up at him with those beautiful eyes… “You don’t seem more like a Jess…”

He took another puff.

“Beautiful redheads,” he suddenly started talking cryptically, causing the woman to squint her eyes and wonder if he’s some sort of dork weirdo who stalks girls and may even be dangerous – “With full voluptuous bodies –“ he turned to her, with her mouth wide open about to retort. “Don’t get me wrong,” Tom said with a chuckle. “But I love women with curves –“ He bit his lip, looking down at her. “Especially with piercings…”

Rolling her eyes, Jess shot back, “I am really flattered sir, but I don’t really understand what you’re talking about.”

“Oh,” he said innocently, a twinkle in those blue eyes. “I was just saying that you don’t seem more like a Jess…” He gestured towards her confused and anxious figure, eyeing him peculiarly as if he lost his mind. “You seem more like a…”

He took a puff and blew it upwards, making a ring. “Like a _Rose…”_

Jess’s eyes widened as she looked at him, hoping that she wouldn’t give herself away.

She knew she had quite a large audience, but she never knew that this man would be one of them…

Now suddenly everything seemed to make sense…

The way he kept on eyeing her, the fact that he kept coming back to the Steamed Rose over and over again…

And the way she saw him widen his eyes when he found out in the most untimely manner that she has pierced her nipples…

Jess felt disgusted by him, seeing him as some sort of pervert… Probably even a dangerous one at that…

But then of course, Jess couldn’t think of the fact that maybe she’s just imagining things. Maybe this man was just playfully flirting with her, seemingly disbelieving that she didn’t give him the right name – Just like how most girls would do when they’re not really interested in the man: give them the wrong name and one digit in the phone number wrong.

But there was something in the way he stood there, the way he hovered around her, the way he graciously spoke to her co-workers, and the way he seemed to attract her to him like a moth to a flame… There was something about this _Tom_ that made her want him to be inside of her…

And it didn’t help how she felt her insides squirm when he took another puff and whispered…

“Or maybe not a _Rose_ …” he mused to himself, looking up. “Maybe a _Rosemary…_ ”

The way he groaned out the name as if he was nearing climax managed to send bolts of electricity down her spine.

At first she felt utterly disgusted as smoke blew through her nose, causing her to make a face upon hearing that name – that coveted name that upon confirming that is _indeed hers_ would blow her cover and would probably cost her the job in the highly-exclusive and moral-based background check of the Brixton, where Jess stated that she was taking up her Masterals – which was partly true since she was saving up her money for it.

But then, despite the danger and the complications upon revealing to a patron who seemed to be so interested in her and her alter-ego, Jess couldn’t help but carefully raise her eyes to inspect this enigmatically seductive English gentleman who stood beside her, eyebrows furrowed, lips parted, as he blew out a puff of smoke in the air, cigarette still trapped between two long slender fingers… looking some sort of a sophisticated temptation, dangling an idea of a clandestine affair laced with bruises, roughness, gin, ice, and hotel rooms that reeked of sex…

And that was when Thomas opened his eyes, seemingly emerging from the pool of sexual frustration her seemed to have created himself, and bore down on her innermost thoughts with how those soul-piercing blue eyes gazed right past her façade –

 _“A rose by any other name still smells as sweet_ …” he whispered, the words rolling off his mouth like honey.

Not taking another moment, Jess threw her cig on the ground, stepping on it with her high heels.

Without looking at him, completely disregarding that confused look on the Englishman’s face as she passed him by, quickly making for the door and making sure that she looked somewhere she couldn’t assess the expression on his face as she held on to knob –

“Good day sir,” she said curtly, making the mistake of making eye-contact.

And there she saw it… the pure look of a predator.

It was tinged with a bit of confusion – and maybe what she would have identified as longing, but Jess didn’t bother to even make any of it, as she went back in, the sound of her heels clicking on marble trailing her back all the way into the Steamed Rose. What she didn’t notice is that Tom just stood there, smoking his cigarette, watching her vague expression of how she bluntly interrupted and ended the conversation, clearly noting it as nothing more as _a reaction – an actual reaction…_

 _Well,_ he thought, blue eyes still fixed on the ground she walked on. _It’s better than none…_

 

 

 

***

 

 

“Remember what we talked about.”

“ _Yes…_ ”

“You know exactly what to do –“

“Come on Graham –“

“You just had to pick on a VIP, didn’t you, woman? And to think of the rest of the table was upset with how you treated their client! You and your sass –“ the man ran a hand through his hair frustratingly. “So,” he took a tray from the counter. “You take this to RM 1805 –“

“I know, I know,” Jess exclaimed, snatching the tray of sweets and a cup of tea from her manager. “I know exactly what to do –“

Looking back at her sternly, Graham exclaimed, “Do not fuck this up.”

 

Jess couldn’t help but frown and roll her eyes as she took the service elevator to the 18th floor.

 

It had been almost two hours since she had that unfortunate smoke break where she had to run into that creeper Thomas, wondering what his game is all about. However, as she walked down the carpeted floor of the 18th, she was glad that the way her heels clacked was toned down; considering that probably some old 50-something crazy prude is waiting behind 1805 who can’t take a hint, can’t take a ruckus, but won’t stop ogling women in maid suits like their kinky and creepy client with those long legs and hideously attractive blue eyes –

But however, before she can even knock at the door, an odd sound stopped Jess in her tracks.

 

_Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

 

Looking past the macarons and how her hands shook as she held her tray, she couldn’t believe that whoever Mr. 1805 was forgot to properly lock his door – and an inch of it was left open, allowing anyone who dared come close to his door to hear the sounds of his… _activities…_

_Oh God –_

_Hnggh…_

_G-God, deeper –_

 

 _Well_ , Jess thought as she stood there – unable to wipe the awkwardness on her face as she held the tray in her hands, trying not to lose her temper and fling it down on the floor. _It looks like Mr. 1805 ain’t a prude after all… He even has the guts to hire a call girl in the middle of day for quite a fuck fest that he’s having –_

Jess felt her eyes widen when she heard the owner of the suite speak again, very audible through the small crack in the door.

 

 _Oh yeah?_ A familiar voice grunted. _You like the size of that –_

_Yes –_

_Like the size of my cock?_

 

 

Jess gritted her teeth, being able to recognize who that English accent belonged to.

Clutching her hands into fists, her skin digging into the silver engravings on her tray, she slowly lowered her head – slightly telling herself that what she is doing is absolutely out of bounds and morally questionable, but then she had to stop herself, remembering what she did most of her nights that weren’t morally sound at all to the average person…

She caught a glimpse of entangled limbs…

Of a beautiful girl who was probably a few inches taller than her…

As she was on all fours on the white-quilted bed…

As she wore a red wig that was almost slipping off her head, with the rough way the man who was fucking her from behind was holding her…

And she can barely breathe or move with how the man had gathered a breast in his large hands…

As he placed his weight on her, almost pushing her down on the bed…

His hips repeatedly pistoning against her bare ass…

Filling the room with her pitiful moans and that fluid sound of two bodies repeatedly melding…

His almost unseen face crushed against her neck, leaving love bites and licks that striped from the slope of her neck to her ear…

As he endlessly drove his cock into the red-wigged woman who was slowly losing energy with how she was ruthless way she was fucked, as she slowly sank down on the mattress, crying and whimpering, but never asking the man to stop…

 

_Do you like that, my little doll?_

_H-harder s-sir…_

 

But then he raised his head, parting those thin lips… making Jess almost snatch her head back into place and almost release the tray, letting it crash to the floor. She knew that face from anywhere, and she swore she had just been talking to him earlier –

 

But to see him in this position…

His jaw clenched…

Those strong arms wrapped around the woman…

His fierce hold on her hair as he drove himself again and again through her folds, fucking her for all she’s worth…

As his taut stomach and his chest oil with his sweat slammed repeatedly on her bare back again…

And again…

And again…

 

 

_P-Please…S-Sir…_

_Don’t call me sir…_ he growled. _Call me Tom…_

The true redhead who was subtly standing outside the door gritted her teeth and quickly (and _quietly_ ) backed away from the crack on the door, lest she wants to be discovered that she was playing voyeur the entire time. Although she swore she must have soaked her own lace panties with the thought of the blue-eyed man raising his eyes and catching her there…

Part of Jess wondered if he’d pull her in for a threesome…

But then again she barely knew him…

But considering his knowledge of _Rosemary –_

 

_Clink!_

 

Without another word she placed the tray down on the carpeted floor in front of 1805 and marched away, cussing at herself for her sexually intrusive thoughts, trying to remind herself that she had her own share of sexual activities – activities that were actually fun and earned her quite a good sum…

She didn’t had to stand there outside a guest’s room feeling all hot and bothered…

Somewhat wishing that she wanted to feel how that girl was being fucked…

And how thick his cock was…

And what kind of damage he can do to her body…

And how those blue eyes would strip her off her dignity as he took her like a true dominant –

 

Jess had already pressed the service elevator but she took a sharp turn towards the end of the hall, far away from the room with the slightly open door – giving any curious passersby a limited view of am unofficial couple practicing and exercising their sexual rights…

And it suddenly made Jess red in the face that maybe this _Thomas_ character might have quite the voyeur kink like her as well…

Flinging a broom door open, Jess locked herself there for a good span of thirty minutes, not even thinking of what Graham would say as she made good use of her fingers in the dark…

…just to get rid of the tension.

 

 

Little does she know, the little _clink_ she made with the teaspoon of the teacup as she hurriedly (and frustratingly) placed the tray down in front of the guest’s room, she didn’t notice how the honey-blonde haired man raised his head from nipping and sucking the call girl’s shoulder – only to look randomly at the semi-open door that he left unhinged for a reason…

…before licking his lips and smiling mischievously before going back to making the girl he was fucking cum with his fingers on her clit.


	3. A Seductive Shot of Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess is asked to perform the same task that was asked of her a few days ago -- deliver the same complimentary tray to Mr. Hiddleston's room. Is she mentally and physically prepared for this ordeal, considering what she encountered the last time she was there?

“Is it true that you have worked with Mr. Spielberg, sir?”

“Well yes –“

“Wow, you must really be a big time actor –“

“Well I wouldn’t say that –“

“That hair color sir, is that natural?”

“Well –“

 

The redhead standing behind the counter could definitely hear the slur of questions being pelted at the newest patron who was now frequenting the Steamed Rose more than ever, and had his own audience of Tea Maids (and a few Tea Butlers) surrounding him, some sitting beside him, one brave Maid daring to sit on his lap, as they did _more than their job_ to entertain guests and serve them their beverages…

Yet she, who was considered at one point the most bubbly and entertaining Tea Maid for at least three months in a row (till she said that she’d be doing shifting in order to accommodate her… other priorities), was busy being silent with her presence almost unseen at the back of the counter, mixing new tea concoctions that has been tried and tested by her manager before having it served to the public.

However, while in the middle of trying to mix Honey with an Oolong-based concoction, following an old recipe that the grandmother of the owner of the Steamed Rose used to make – Jess found herself looking up from her work as one of the Tea Butlers – Joey, suddenly popped up beside her, his eyes still focused on the slew of servers surrounding that one Englishman whom they all said was a Hollywood Actor.

“So, have you heard of that new guy who just got on the Steamed Rose VIP roster?” said Joey who started smoothing his newly clipped beard with his thumb and index finger.

Jess felt like sneering, remembering that one incident that only happened a few days ago when she was asked to deliver tea to the said patron’s room, only to find this dashing young British personality ruthlessly fucking a beautiful woman with such delicious curves, with a red wig attached so delicately on her head, seemingly mocking her so sexually…

“Maybe,” Jess said with such a sarcastic tone, she almost had to stop herself rolling her eyes as she put the corn-based sugar syrup away. “Why?”

Crossing his arms, making Jess glance at his toned arms, ignoring that little shiver that went up her spine, Joey curled his lip and leaned on the counter behind her, almost chuckling. As much as both Joey and Jess have started in the Steamed Room as two of the first hired Tea Maid and Tea Butler trainees, these two happen to have a competitive streak… aside from this subtle fondness they have for each other. Jess secretly does harbor some unrequited feelings for Joey, which she completely has pushed at the back of her mind after finding out that he just had a girlfriend with a recent fling and after convincing herself that she’s over him…

But at that exact moment, the words that escaped Joe was currently making her wonder if the man ever does have feelings for her…

“I heard that our new British VIP seems to have taken a liking to one of our Maids,” Joey exclaimed, ruffling his brown hair and licking his lips, as he turned those dark blue eyes in her direction, seemingly trying to get an answer out of the cross-looking redhead.

Jess unusually found herself frowning, before taking a quick glimpse past the espresso machine as she picked up this bowl of sugar from behind the counter, ignoring how the curly-haired guest subtly ran his hand on the surface of the table where he was sitting at, as the cute petite blonde maid Marie snuggled her ass warmly on his lap, subtly flirting with him as she ran her manicured fingers up his dress shirt…

The redhead found herself rolling her eyes, wondering why the management actually encouraged the maids to flirt with their patrons…

“Mostly like he chose Claire,” Jess mumbled randomly as she sifted some sugar into the concoction she was heating up. Claire was the most beautiful and the tallest girl in their team, the one who does modeling part-time jobs when she isn’t serving at the Steamed Rose. In fact, she already got herself an agent, and would probably be getting a lot of modeling offers at this very moment. In fact, not only her new manager or those passing photographers have taken a liking to her… even the new Steamed Rose patron couldn’t stop staring at her… “The patrons always love Claire…”

“Nuh-uh,” Joey quickly answered as he smoothened his black waistcoat and reached for the pack of cinnamon his co-worker was trying to reach, as he effortlessly handed it to her. “I don’t think it’s Claire this time…”

Jess found herself randomly flitting her eyes over at the table where the British actor was seated, only to see him gently lifting the petite blonde off his lap as he got up on his feet, silently sending smiles the way of the Maids who were asking him to say, before raising a large hand as he bid them farewell…

However, before he walked into the door, the man deliciously snapped his blue eyes in her direction behind the counter, parting his lips before turning around and completely leaving the café…

For some goddamn reason, she can remember that feral look on his face as he thrust his damned cock repeatedly in the call girl’s cunt when she caught him fucking her a few days ago, and Jess couldn’t goddamn hide that snarl that escaped her lips…

“Frankly,” Joey continued, ignoring Jess’s silent violent reactions. “I couldn’t help but feel jealous…”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Warren,” she barked at him as she passed him by, grumbling as she went back to work, ignoring the tall man’s little chuckles.

 

 

***

 

Jess found herself in the service elevator again, almost two hours later after she watched that “new” patron of the Steam Room left the café, waving to his “fans”; as she hesitantly clutched that tray that contained a slice of cheesecake (which happened to be their dessert of the day) and a small pot of tea and milk.

She almost got into this shouting match with Graham, considering the fact that she barely lost her temper, and when she did – shit was definitely going down.

But she had no contest to the man whose bellow can echo throughout the entire server’s area, and she knew she couldn’t risk that kind of show considering the fact that she was already under fire with “offending” a customer, and she could clearly tell that she was getting on Graham’s nerves. Now her supervisor was known for ruthlessly firing those who are underperforming in his team (even those whom he doesn’t like are often chucked out even if they have decent records), Graham is notoriously known of protecting Jess for she is his favorite, despite the seemingly love/hate relationship the two share as friends and employees.

Then again, this time the redhead found herself losing that “shouting match” with her supervisor as she stood in that same service elevator where she stood in a few days ago, about to deliver almost the same set of hors d'oeuvres as the last time when she caught the person she was supposed to serve fucking and drilling a woman with such delicious curves that made her wonder if _hers_ were even natural –

She was suddenly standing in front of 1805 once more as she hesitated probably once or twice before rapping her apt knuckles on the surface of the door.

_Knock knock knock!_

“Sir? Sir! Are you in?”

Jess felt like frowning, knocking once more, announcing that she is leaving the “tea and treats tray” in front of the door and then scurrying off right after he says “Alright –“ and continues with “Please bring it in”, just so she can escape that hall that made her feel so tense… and so she can go back to trying to master that new concoction of Lime and Honey before it is officially served to the public.

She was digging her heels into the carpeted floor of the hall, wishing she didn’t have to twitch awkwardly as she waited for an answer, that feeling almost reminding her of an itch that slowly takes over her as she prepares herself for a role she portrays in front of the cameras in the privacy of her own flat, revealing herself as a submissive fantasy for thousands over the world…

She was about to set the tray down and walk away when she heard a muffled voice seemingly coming from _somewhere_ , saying, “Oh hello darling! Come in! Come in!”

Jess sneered as she nonchalantly opened the door, but then suddenly changing her disposition as she took a deep breath and calmed her annoyed expression upon remembering that upset glare Graham was giving her before she got up, asking her to “ _be courteous and accommodating_ ”, not to mention his exact words of “ _try to cheer up Mr. Hiddleston as much as you can_ ”, saying that upsetting a VIP lister may draw bad attention to their café. Little does Graham know that Jess had been growling under her throat how she can _please Mr. Hiddleston_ more than _what he was expecting…_

But she wouldn’t fucking dare do that, since that’s just literally _giving the bastard what he wants_.

Or what she thinks he wants…

Much to the redhead’s surprise, the guest she was looking for was nowhere to be found once she entered the room, as she quietly closed the door behind her, feeling even more awkward and _wary_ as she headed for the coffee table at the center of the suite… placing the tray down where she usually leaves it… wondering if it’s the best time to call out that she did her part, that usual spiel of asking him to not hesitate and visit the Steamed Rose again, before scramming out before anyone says “Eureka” –whether if its him or her nerves.

What bothered her even more was that she suddenly heard the sound of a faucet turning, and the drip of a shower turning off, the moment she set the tray down and turned on her heels.

Seeing that it was her cue to leave, Jess couldn’t take her eyes off the door. “Well sir –“

“Oh honey,” she heard his voice coming from the bathroom, confirming her fears. “Won’t you wait for me? I need to tell you something –“

Jess felt like gulping.

“Let me just step out of the shower –“

Not wanting to waste time, the redhead gritted her teeth and shook her head, about to bolt for the door, completely forgetting the fact that the shower room was just adjacent to it. “No need to worry sir, I’ve taken care of everything! Feel free to visit the Steamed Rose when you can –“

That’s when the door burst open and he stepped out… blocking her way through the front door.

Now Jess would say that she was very familiar with the male anatomy, not to mention the fact that she’s had seen some up and close… and even more if you would be specific about it. But as he dried himself up with his towel, never has Jess realized how nervous or tense she was of seeing a man up close… walking towards her… naked.

She was right about his body though, that he was tall and lanky as she expected, and quite far from those muscled hunks who tied her up and filled her cunt with their erection night after night, sometimes twice a day when she is in dire need to hike up her views and have more funds in the next paycheck. But this man, despite the toned muscles, he had quite the sculpted torso, a proud chiseled chest that would definitely be a work of art if he did ever beef up a little bit… but what completely had taken Jess aback was the strapping size of his girth… and the length of his erection…

And what made things worse was when he stepped out of the shower… he held his towel over his head, threading it through his curls, drying himself up… without even bringing it down without any plans of covering what usually needs to be covered…

As he strutted towards her shocked persona, proud and unabashed…

But yet, she couldn’t understand this flutter that came from her center… that feeling that completely riles her up whenever she’s being tied up, whenever she’s being whipped, whenever a man starts teasing her – her tits, her cunt, her clit, even the insides of her thigh – with his tongue… And what completely scared her was the fact that this – _this_ lanky Englishman could do it to her – _without even touching her._

“You seem to like what you see,” he said in that sultry voice, the depth of his tone shaking her to the core as she managed to put up one of those well-rehearsed poker faces, tipping her nose up high at him… switching on that nonplussed attitude she often wears, laced with a bit of seduction, just when she prepares herself for a video session… although this time – _there is no way in hell she would be fucking a client_.

Or so she thinks…

However, the second thoughts in her head are starting to silently drench her laced lingerie hidden underneath that short plaid skirt…

“I only would like to see if my duties are done and my tasks are completed sir,” the redhead spoke in the most professional tone she could muster, although she couldn’t help but say that she couldn’t hide the roughness in her voice, or the snarl under her breath as she safely walked a half-circle around him, trying to evade the way he was walking towards her, intending to lean close to her with his body… fully exposed… “And to see that you have been served, it would be my real pleasure – but I should get going.”

Jess had already stepped out of his way, her heels clicking on the floor, as she reached out to grab the knob of the closed door –

When all of a sudden, she found her hands entwined in the man’s large and still damp hands… as she felt her heartbeat stop as she watched him slowly lift her now-clammy and powerless hands up to those thin lips that were laced with mischief… as he gently placed a kiss on them.

Jess swore and hoped it didn’t show on her face how something within her flipped… and how she felt the muscles inside her cunt tighten up as he lifted his blue eyes to stare directly into hers.

“Your pleasure?” He asked with such certainty, adding a bit of growl onto his voice, as he barely lifted his mouth from her knuckles, his breath and his lips dancing tenderly on her bare skin… as the power of his voice slowly sent ripples in her nerves, from her hand up to her head… making hairs on the back of her neck stand up. “I don’t think you have received enough pleasure _with doing just that_ , darling…”

With that he retracted his lips from her knuckles, but without letting go off her hands…

As she felt her breath hitch when he suddenly placed the flat of her palm against his damp chest…

And slowly…

Ever so slowly…

Began to drag her hand down his bare torso…

Her fingertips slowly getting the feel of those light hairs on his chest…

Her hand tracing the shape of his muscles embedded on that taut stomached, unconsciously memorizing them…

As she wondered how she could stand there, frozen on the spot, unusually letting him _do this_ , clearly _taking advantage of her_ … and _yet she couldn’t hide the soft gasp that escaped her glossed lips_ … as she felt her cunt clench itself once more as she realized that she let him do this as she seemingly enjoyed every bit of it…

Every perverted bit of it…

…and that was when she felt herself grit her teeth, a whole new persona taking over, Jess slowly melting away when she felt his hand guide hers past that treasure trail that gently brushed on her fingertips…

…only to firmly wrap her fingers on that well-endowed cock that slightly twitched with the contact of her hand.

  
A gasp escaped Jess, as she felt herself digging her heels into that carpeted floor, as she felt the man’s cock in her hand began to thicken and lengthen with her fingers wrapped around it, as he eased her hand about it… Gently rubbing it up and down his length, the man bit his lip, enjoying it… His blue eyes never leaving hers the entire time…

At that moment, Jess was planning to push him away – but upon contact and the strength he displayed as he rubbed her delicate fingers clamped on his cock… Jess slowly felt her panties getting soaked, as she stared at the enormous girth in wonder, unable to do as she planned, unable to release herself from his hold… As she stood there… Frozen in awe…

And at that exact moment, Tom grabbed her by the arm with his free hand, pushing her flush against his naked skin… as he began to escalate the pace of her hand rubbing against his erection, her hand slowly being drenched with the precum coming out of his head…

“I have reservations about you, my pretty redheaded doll,” he whispered in her ear, almost in tune with how he rubbed her hand against his length. “This is why I come to the Steamed Rose day after day…” He muttered through his ragged breathing. “But you may not be whom I am expecting nor whom I am fantasizing about…”

Jess didn’t understand it, but the roughness of his voice – the coolness of his tone, and the heat of his breath on her neck… It caused her to close her eyes and part her lips, making her wonder what kind of power this man has to make her go against her nature of making men saunter towards her, begging to dominate her (or the other way around) – only to allow this sexual English menace to take her like she was his right… And unconsciously please her with his boldness…

“But I,” he said through gritted teeth, his erection now brushing against her almost exposed thigh through that high pleated skirt. “ _I would very much like to fuck you_ nonetheless –“ He hissed against her ear, showing his complete intent, his utmost need, his lips brushing against her outer lobes. “Given the chance or consent…”

To her surprise, his tone softened, and so did his pace… But as she dared to look up into those eyes, she realized that intensity of his _wants_ and _needs_ did not fade away at all… especially when he whispered that _name_ that almost made Jessica lose herself.

“ _Rosemary_ ,” The name escaped his lips like silk, causing the woman he was holding to widen her eyes upon hearing it, unable to hide how she shivered from head to toe as she managed to struggle to free her hand from his, as she found herself memorizing his girth in her palm as she slowly began to think of how much it would stretch her folds if he thrust it inside of her –

That was when his hold on her loosened, as she managed to snatch her slightly-drenched hand off his strapping girth, as the man parted his lips at the loss of contact, closing his eyes for a bit… before seductively opening them again and flitting them in the direction of the woman who stood before him, still aghast.

Gritting her teeth, Jess tried to take control of the situation as she stood there, still in a bit of shock… with a whole new sensation flooding her from head to toe… as her eyes flitted from her manicured hands to that cock she had been holding earlier… teasing her with its length… seemingly mocking her for chickening out…

“You do not know what you’re asking for, mister,” Jess couldn’t believe the words escaping her mouth as she raised her hand that was still dripping with the man’s precum… as she watch him bravely stand before her, as he dropped his towel on the floor for housekeeping to pick up later, still standing in that powerstance as he loomed above her… ready to pounce on her if she let her guard down… “You do not know what you’re up against…”

“Ah,” Much to her surprise, Tom licked his lips once more, seemingly mocking her… as his free hand – the one which held hers and guided hers to his girth earlier – slowly travelled from his chiseled body once more, only to rest on that swollen cock, as he seemingly resumed stroking it, tempting her of a fuck she seemingly did not want to have… “You do not understand, darling…”

He began to move towards her, causing Jess to walk backwards, hand still outstretched, sneer still etched on her face, as she tried not tripping over her heels, as the man navigated her back towards the center of the room… like a predator about to pin down his prey… His stance of almost stalking towards her, almost knocking her down a lone couch positioned in front of the bed, if she hadn’t caught control of her own balance…

“I just want to be held against you.”

That was it.

That was the last straw.

Jess couldn’t tell what it was – was it the accent? Was it the way it was said? Was it the way he openly flirted and showed his sexual prowess among her sexily-dressed co-workers, when she clearly knew that he was fucking a woman _who resembled her_ in every way a few days ago when she was scheduled to make the same delivery she made that day… Or was it the fact that she was clearly aware how much this _sexy, primal, and dominating_ Englishman was seriously lusting after her sexy alter-ego, having called her by _that name_ … Or the fact that he couldn’t be convinced otherwise that she wasn’t the sex sultry goddess Rosemary, since he already saw her and made up his mind…

Whether it was one thing or another, Jess swore it turned on a switch in her brain, and she wanted to consume him – body and all, _and show him what she was really made of_.

“ _Hngh!_ ”

All of a sudden, Tom saw the girl lunge for him –

And places were swapped.

The man found himself being hurled on the couch behind the voluptuous girl, only to find _his Rosemary_ … on her knees… her skirt almost hiking up those porcelain legs… As she began to stroke his cock languidly than how he had her do just minutes before… As her mouth hovered over his swollen cock… threatening to do her worst –

“Do you want this?” She hissed, breathing hot air down his gifted girth.

“Yes,” Tom gasped, loving the fact that the tables were turned.

“Are you quite sure you want to be held against me, sir?”

The man strained his expressions, his exposed muscles contracting, as he gripped the arms of the leather couch, bucking his hips upwards as an invitation for her to swallow his swollen cock. “ _Yessss,_ ” he hissed, almost pleading.

He saw a glint in her eye as her tongue darted out of her mouth and forward… licking a long vein that ran from the base of his cock up to the crown…

…causing him to gasp low, his voice thrumming within his throat as he felt _a definite piercing sliding up against his erection_ , a piercing attached to the middle of her tongue, as she glared up at him with those seductive brown eyes, _definitely doing her worst_ _as she has threatened_.

And Tom believed he was living the dream, considering that his most coveted Rosemary was now on her knees, not yet confirming if she was the Goddess he worships every night with his cock, screaming venerations into the air as he pleasured himself to the sound of her screams and whimpers on audio. And yet, with the shape of her face, with the pertness of her breasts, with her unmistakable gait and that sass he couldn’t mistake anywhere… _he was already 99.9% positive that this woman_ – this lovely Jessica Martin, that pretty Tea Maid – was _definitely his Sex Goddess_.

But then he realized that he doesn’t know his dream girl at all the moment that tongue with the piercing brushed out of her mouth and stimulated him in every way, considering Rosemary in the videos barely darted out her tongue to tease the viewer…

And this sent a visible shudder through his spine.

“Like what I’m doing?” she hissed under her breath, a smile forming from the side of her red lips as she threw the question back at the man who was mocking her with it earlier. “Well then you’ll love this –“

A strangled moan escaped Thomas’ mouth and echoed throughout the four walls of his expensive suite as Jess opened her mouth and took him in – _took all of him in her mouth in one stroke_ , as she hid her teeth behind her pursed lips and began to suckle madly at that cock that was seriously turning her on, drenching her panties, and slowly teasing her of a good fuck she’s not even sure she would be up to…

…unless she’s willing to teach this man who dared mocking her a lesson in what happens when an attractive man teases her with her own methods.

“Oh – Oh –“

“Hmmmmm –“

“Oh G –“

“Mmmmmmmmm –“

“R-Rosemary –“

She released him with a pop, after bobbing her head up and down his length, coating his entire girth with his own precum and her saliva, glaring at him suggestively as she whispered back, “That’s not my name, sir.”

Tom gritted his teeth as he watched her twirl that pierced tongue around the head of his cock, the silver piercing hitting his most sensitive features, before opening her mouth once again to envelop his strapping girth with her lips, causing him to twitch inside the walls of her hollowed mouth the moment she started to hum against him once more.

The man threw his head back and gritted his teeth, his bare chest rising and falling as he tried to grab her slender fingers tracing the deep v of his Adonis Belt, leading towards the throbbing cock that she was sucking inside that hot little mouth of hers –

“J-Jessica –“

She smiled as she drew her head up and down, completely enjoying herself with tormenting this man, considering that this was one of the very few times she was in control, considering that most of the time she was being dominated and abused in front of the camera… And this time, it was reality. Despite the taboo of what she was doing, slowly crisscrossing with the danger and excitement of her second job, she couldn’t help but enjoy this moment of naughtiness… not to mention the fact that she was able to turn the tables around on this one persistent man, who has been hounding and teasing her ever since he turned up at the Steamed Rose.

“Oh J-Jessica –“

“D-Don’t stop…”

“Oh God…”

“Ugh! Yes! God your mouth is so exquisite…”

“Yes… Yes… Yes… J-Jessica…”

She slowly raised those eyes to look at him, peering past that beautifully made lashes and that carefully applied eyeliner only to glare at him… as she began to slow the manner she swallowed and released his cock with her talented mouth…

Those blue eyes were now hazy, as he looked down at her with his jaws unclenched, chest rising and falling as he watched her mouth fuck him… “I’m…” he felt his fingers dig into the arms of the arm of his couch, refraining on grabbing her by that beautiful red hair just so he wouldn’t hurt her and drive her away in the process… “I’m c-close…”

To his surprise, she released his cock with a pop, his girth still twitching as a string of precum clung on from her lips.

Without warning or giving the man a heads up…

…Tom found the redhead sitting on top of him, hiking her skirt up… as she began to rub her already drenched crotch on the thick erection that was twitching against his stomach, causing him to gasp as she seated herself firmly on his lap, her legs spread on either side of his as they both sat on the couch.

“G-Gods –“

Jess found herself gritting her teeth as she slid her hands up, running her fingers up his stomach and his chiseled chest, somewhat finding herself getting drenched with that thick cock brushing against the lace of her panties, as she wondered how it would feel inside of her… as she watched him close his eyes and moan repeatedly, trying to stop himself from grabbing her completely, parting her panties, and thrusting himself fully into her – allowing her to tease him, rile him up, hoping that she’d eventually give him what he truly wants –

“Do you like that?” she hissed in his ear, almost licking his lobes.

“Y-Yes…”

“Do you l-like what I’m doing, sir?” she whispered, fisting one hand in his hair as her other hand slowly danced on his chest… before slowly making its way down, to wrap itself around his cock again, stroking it lazily.

“Oh God’s yes –“

A glint appeared in her eyes, ignoring the fact that his moaning voice, his expression that completely gave it away how spent he was and how he was slowly coming undone underneath her body and her fingers… Almost tempting her to part her panties and ride him like the hot stallion that he is…

When all of a sudden she pulled on his hair, causing the man to gasp, as she grinded her crotch hard on his cock, before whispering, “Well then, I’m sorry sir –“

Jess found herself licking a stripe from his collarbone to the tip of his defined jawline.

“But I only fuck the men I work with.”

Tom’s eyes flew open, those pupils surrounded by that flood of blue dilating.

Gritting her teeth, she suddenly released his hair and his cock in the same motion, throwing him back on the couch as she raised herself from the couch where she dry humped the tall man, her breasts heaving as she tried to regain her balance on her tall heels, looking down at the writhing figure left on the couch – trying to get a hold of his own orgasm that was about to burst through the seams.

There was glint in her eyes, as a sly smile began to form on her mouth as she watched the man helplessly watch his own orgasm ebb away –

As a desperate look appeared in his eye –

Completely giving Jess the satisfaction of somewhat winning over him –

When all of a sudden, the man displayed his full strength by hauling himself up from his spent position on the couch, grabbing Jess by her arms, catching her off guard, as her brown eyes widened with shock when Tom dragged her towards the bed… threatening to pin her down and fuck her senseless…

Then the unthinkable happened.

But seeing to the fact that the man was shivering, almost close to his own climax, she managed use a certain hooked move against him using her left arm and her left leg – catching him off his balance as he slid on the carpeted floor, completely losing the game and losing control of Jess who managed to stand her ground.

Hovering over the man, hands on her hips, almost giving him a clear view of how drenched her black laced panties were, she began to catch her breath as she watched him pant and squirm as he looked up at her… anger and frustration clear in his eyes as his swollen cock throbbed against his stomach, threatening to burst –

Tom once more gritted his teeth and lifted his shoulders, threatening to get on his feet again, his blue eyes clouding with a fire that Jess knows she cannot kill once he takes control of her --

And to seal his fate, Jess made it clear who was the boss –

By lightly setting the sole of her red-tainted shoes, almost digging her heels on his taut chest, pushing him down on the floor.

This sign of dominance, caused the man to lose control.

His cum burst out of his cock in hot coils, coating his stomach as he dug his nails into the fur of the carpeted floor, his muscles tensing up as he gritted his teeth, grunting the entire time he completely lost himself in his orgasm.

By the time he got back to himself, he could slightly hear that mocking chuckle that escaped the beautiful woman’s lips – the gorgeous redhead he plotted all day (and almost all week) of trapping in his room and consuming – only to find out the truth that his _sex goddess got the better of him_.

“I’m sorry sir,” Jess whispers with a mocking sneer as she runs her red heels over his chest and down his stomach, almost brushing his spilled cum on his alabaster skin, tracing the rise and fall of his muscles… as well as the shape of his now flaccid cock that was still twitching against the flat of his stomach. “But you’re too weak for the likes of me.”

Tom couldn’t understand why, but something in his stomach dropped… upon hearing that line from the woman.

As much as she made him feel insufficient at that moment, the more he couldn’t deny how much _he was dying to have her_. But considering the rigorous tease he went through, and the torment he put her through… he barely had the energy to retort against those words she dropped, when he _clearly lost to her_.

“Good day sir.”

And with a mocking sneer, Jess turned on her heels and exited the room, closing the door behind her… leaving Tom catching his breath, his chest rising and falling, as he gritted his teeth… suddenly realizing that his Rosemary is a force to be reckoned with, a force he couldn’t take down within one fell swoop.

…and yet he was willing to tame that Goddess if he has to, no matter how long it takes him.


	4. Jealousy Infusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon selecting and screening the amateurs for her next video, Jess comes across a particular performance that is a bit too kinky for her liking... but good enough to get her wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tori Amos’ version of “I’m Not In Love” helped me get through this chapter. A lot. You could listen to it too while reading this.

_“Hey there, sweetcheeks. My name is Mike… short for Mike o’ Malley. I am an Aquarius, like my beers ice cold. Long walks on the beach will do… But won’t you take a look at this big, juicy piece of co –“_

Next.

 

_“Rico, 29, muy puramente Latino… You will not regret me baby… See these deltoids? See these abs? You’ll have every inch oiled and pulido to your liking, me gusto, carino… And this cock? Oh yes this thick cock… I’ll ram it up your ass –“_

Next. 

 

Sitting with her pillow on her shoulder, almost tilting on her lopsided office chair that was positioned in front of that fully-assembled, two-monitors that were hooked to her PC, with her webcam blinking lazily in its “idle” mode… was Jess who was wearing this uninterested look on her face as she mindlessly switched from one video to another…

This was how it goes. Video after video…

As Rosemary, getting talents to fuck her wasn’t easy. As much as men are willing to get in her pants whenever she sashayed in her uniform on her way to work, they always weren’t willing to strip down and bare their dicks in front of the camera. Unless they’re perverted exhibitionists who are narcissistic enough to be watched by an audience as they tie up a voluptuous girl in front of the camera, fuck her, slap her tits, and call her names till she cums. Well that was the idea… Unfortunately for poor Rosemary, the last ten videos she has seen was just like these.

Getting the first “talent” used to be easy – considering that she enlisted the help of her then-boyfriend James, who was ever more than willing to fuck her – even in front of a secret audience from around the world, especially when he’s a bit tad intoxicated. In fact, alcohol was necessary. To keep the facts straight, it was a drunk James who suggested this entire “Rosemary” gig when Jess was trying to make ends meet… Only to have his perpetually horny friend to forcefully fuck her on the “second show”, almost making it look like rape. Jessica then was forced to set down her laws as a frustrated James (who was just keen on getting aroused by having other men fucking his girlfriend, even willing to fap to it) who didn’t care about the proper moral rules behind BDSM, decided to walk out on her, ending their supposedly abusive relationship for good.

Since then, ever since the name “Rosemary” got famous in the kink and fetish sites, she had been getting applications, requests, and “auditions” from men around the world who were willing to fly at a moments’ notice just to fuck her in the provided undisclosed location at her convenience, ever since she released a call to all willing men that she will be accepting amateurs for her videos.

Now it had been probably two weeks – precisely a week and three days since she had to fuck an amateur (not that she has ever fucked a professional, but she found out that she did get entangled with one or two porn stars when she was starting out – she was just lucky enough that they didn’t ask for high commissions upon believing that Jess was still unknown… until her revenue started growing and she got the chance to start properly screening the talents she would be collaborating with), and she knew that the site admins would start pumping up her emails, asking for an update or else they will cancel her paid sponsorship if she doesn’t produce a film in a span of 60 days.

But considering the stash of applicants she had been receiving lately, Jess could only roll her eyes and sigh exasperatedly with the whole ton of unoriginal,beef pervs who are just in for blowing their load in her after literally fapping outside her cunt.

She had put in the second to the last video on her list in the player and became a little bit confused when it opened up to a black screen that slowly faded in to a girl lying down on white sheets, hands tied behind her as she squirmed on the bed, with her eyes blindfolded…

Raising an eyebrow as she leaned on a hand, wondering if this was going to be a gross snuff film that she would have to trash before it ends, when her attention was suddenly turned towards a pair of big hands with long slender fingers that moved towards the girl and helped her to an upright position on her knees… They slowly reached out to turn the camera… only to show a man in the dark wearing a half-mask that stretched out to cover the upper part of his face and head, slowly putting his arms around what Jess would call his victim…

Jess did not understand why but she felt this feeling of arousing unease that surged through her as she shifted repeatedly on her seat upon watching that woman squirm against her captor’s hold… Shaking and thrashing as he seemingly tightened the cloth that was tied behind her head, and then suggestively running his hands firmly on the slope of her neck and down her shoulders… as he guided her towards the camera that was seemingly affixed in front of the bed with probably a tripod… with just the domineering nudge of his knees…

There was something about this woman as Jess watched her… She wasn’t like the typical women most porn stars would fuck in a certain video… Hell, she was just like her, full-bodied with big juicy tits… Not to mention those delicious birthing hips that swayed as she squirmed and lightly fought against the pale man who held her… But still, this captive woman who was seemingly about to be subjected to an erotic show had nothing on Jess’s voluptuous curves, or her impressive tits size…

But to her surprise, he began to wrap his lips against the apple of his captive’s cheek… as he slowly unraveled the black cloth that was covering her mouth… releasing her lips…

Jess barely noticed it, but she had already sat up on her office chair and was watching this mysterious man in the black mask and bandanna who was slowly wrapping his arms around the blindfolded woman’s torso… only causing the walls inside of Jess’s cunt to clench when she watched him spread those palms on the woman’s exposed tits, only to fill his hands with them as he grabbed both of them at the same time, causing the woman to moan…

To her surprise, the man said nothing. Apart from the woman’s whimpers, nothing was said. And this made the redhead frown as she was contemplating of stopping the video considering that she clearly stated in her requirements that applicants must at least state their name, their capabilities, their possible boundaries, and of course… how much they were willing to please her…

But just when she was about to declare how uncomfortable (and possibly bored she was), she noticed how the masked man pressed his thin lips to the squirming girl’s ear (causing her to gasp the moment he somewhat nibbled on her lobes, as she eventually sighed upon him humming in her ear) for quite a good while… before the woman took a deep breath…

And began to speak…

“I…” she said softly before the man released both of her breasts only for one hand to travel lower and stroke the inside of her thighs. “ _Ah!_ I do not have my own voice… I only speak of with my master’s… And he has a lot to say to you, mistress…”

She bit her lip as Jess squinted and leaned closer to hear what she has to say.

That was when the man brought his hand up the inside of her thigh… as he tightened his grip on another as he separated both her legs, giving him a better access to those already wet folds that he eagerly teased with the pad of his index finger, drenching it with her fluids…

“You need not know my name,” she bit her lip, seemingly unwanting to continue, only for the man to grab her by the face after growling in her ear, planting a rough and predatory kiss on her lips, before pushing her away, causing her to whimper as she broke free of his mouth. “ _Rosemary_ …” she continued with a stifled cry. “But you shall know soon enough…”

“But first,” the woman in the video continued with a shaky voice. “I need to sh-show you what I am truly c-capable of…” To Jess’s surprise, she found the man removing his lips from the woman’s neck… only to whisper in her ear once more… as she continued her speech.

“ _My little dove_.”

Jess couldn’t help but squint, considering the term of endearment… but she found herself crossing her legs the moment the man released the girl’s lower lobe with a smack… as he eased two of his fingers inside her cunt, causing the girl to lower her hips as she ground them against the man’s long slender digits… moaning deep as he began to slowly pump it against her wetness…

“I-I w-will m-make you w-wet my d-dear Rosemary…” the girl whimpered the man’s words as she noticed how the Mask (as she dubbed the pale, slender male) quickly returned his lips against the poor woman’s ear… as he continued to finger fuck her in front of the camera. “Wetter than this little whore who’s easily excited by my cock –“

The woman suddenly cried out when the Mask thrust his two fingers hard up her cunt, hilting them till the base hit her swollen folds… and Jess could tell with the blindfolded woman’s expression that he has canted them within her…

“Oh God, Oh God, _Oh God_ –“

The Mask has now removed their lips from the Blindfold’s ear, and had brought them down to suckle on a breast, after draping her right arm over his shoulder, giving him better access to her tits.

With the way he hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, it was in complete rhythm with how he pistoned his fingers inside the lady, causing the Blindfold to thrash and cry out repeatedly as she helplessly struggled against the domineering figure with his other hand now wrapped against her neck, as the man hungrily bounced her right breast in his mouth…

“ _Fuck!_ ”

The woman quivered all over the man’s hands, the evidence of her orgasm… at least the first of several… as the man’s predatory stare at the camera would imply. He released the woman’s tits from his mouth and gritted his teeth as he brought it up to her right ear once more, hissing in a deep voice Jess could barely hear – “ _Behave yourself little lady, or else you shall face the riding crop –_ “ To which the Blindfold just gulped as she felt him slowly slide out both of his digits from her dripping pussy… before inserting it in her mouth for her to lap clean…

Jess clearly heard herself gulp.

She can softly hear the woman whimpering, seemingly breaking off her trance of being the man’s voice for a while, as she cried out quietly, “ _Yes master, please master, please punish me…_ ”

He growled back, “ _All in due time, poppet. But now – deliver the rest of my message_.”

The redhead watching the video didn’t know whether she would be insulted or aroused with the fact that the man seemed to display how this woman portrayed a better submissive than her, but the moment he turned his eyes to the screen once more – she felt her insides squirm as she watched him position the thick girth (he was cradling in his large hands earlier) against the woman’s swollen cunt… Nudging her knees apart roughly as he brushed the head of his cock on her waiting folds…

“I’ll – I’ll show you how it is –“ The woman continued her speech but had to moan in the middle of it as the Mask spread her folds and began to slowly ease his cock in. “H-How to b-be f-fucked by someone who is d-destine to d-dominate y- _OH MY GOD!_ ”

The girl arched her back and stretched her neck… only for her exposed skin to meet with the Masked Man’s mouth that clamped on the slope that connected the slim column of her neck to her shoulder. The moment the man thrust himself in her, completely to the hilt; his hips managed to buck once or twice as he fitted himself within her.

The woman only continued to whimper as she struggled against his girth, as the man let out a growl as he released her skin with a loud smack, as he rutted inside of her, refusing to pull out as he hummed this low groan as the tension on his thighs were obvious with how he forcefully pressed his crotch against the space between her legs…

“ _Ohhhhhh…_ ”

Once more the redhead found herself watching with doubled concentration as the couple fucked with much ardor and passion in the video… At this point she was so awed with the presentation and the cleverly seductive point of view the dominant was showing in the video, and she was convinced with the way the submissive was completely willing to let him have his way with her... considering that she must either trust him that much, _or he’s really that good_. They were both so impressive based on Jessica’s standards that she may even consider taking the woman in for a guest appearance in case the dominant would ask for a threesome… And it even convinced her that maybe this woman was actually the Mask’s lover…

And for some reason she felt a tinge of jealousy as she watched him slowly drag his impressive girth in and out of her folds, each thrust illiciting a hearty moan from the woman, as his free hand tweaked and pinched her left nipple – in rhythm of how he licked, sucked, and whispered in her ear that initially seemed to be sweet nothings… only for her to realize that he wasn’t done delivering his message through his obedient Blindfolded Submissive just yet…

“Do you want to be fucked like this…” The Blindfold gasped after delivering the first part of her statement. “My little Rosemary?”

She quivered all over as the man managed to put his legs together upon bending them as he thrust within her, causing the Blindfold to open her legs wider to a point that she was already sitting on his cock as he roughly fucked her with one hand cupping her full left breast… and another pinching her cheeks as he cupped her chin, growling and breathing down her neck and ear.

“Do y-you want to b-be as w-wet as this?”

“Do y-you y-yearn to be overtaken l-like this…”

“H-Have m-my cock within you…” she mumbled, only to repeat the statement with a forceful instruction from the Mask. “ _Have my c-cock within y-you as I hit the most delicate p-parts that make you squirm…_ ”

“I can give you all of this… Rosemary…” she whimpered.

And that was the moment the Mask turned to look at the camera, this time moving a bit closer, dragging his Blindfolded woman closer to the screen, giving the redhead a closer look at him… making Jess recognize a gaunt face, tanned skin that was barely noticeable due to his very fair complexion, chiseled abs and formed pecs… and such deep crystal blue eyes that shot through her barriers as it peered through the holes of the black mask he was wearing… His gaze shaking her to the core…

“ _And_ ,” the Blindfold gulped, receiving instruction from her dominant again as he whispered in her ear, his lips moving so seductively against her bare skin… never removing his powerful gaze from the camera. “ _Don’t d-deny to me right now how wet you are…_ ”

“ _How you’re wishing that this woman is y-you…_ ”

“ _How you wish that you’re the one tied up in h-her place…_ ”

“ _And how you cannot even s-stop yourself from s-spreading your own l-legs and p-pumping y-your pussy w-with your de-delicate f-fingers, wishing i-it was my c-cock…_ ”

Jess gasped.

She found herself looking down as she barely even noticed how she managed to unzip her own jeans as she let it bunch up around her knees… as she held up her two fingers, now dripping with the juices from her own folds… completely unaware that she had lost all self-control and began to pleasure herself, just to deal with the growing sexual frustration she was going through as she watched this delicious couple fuck… And speaking about delicious, she never felt such great sexual need to be in the Blindfolded Woman’s place, being fucked by this mysterious Masked hunk… completely confirming what he just said through the woman…

“ _Don’t deny it, Rosemary…”_ The woman in the video began to whimper, as she began to shake all over… not just because of the manner the Mask moaned and groaned in her ear, as his thrusts began to become erratic – clearly displaying how close he was to his release… as he slowly began to lower his hand that lingered on the woman’s breast… making its way towards that delicate bundle of nerves in between her legs that was just begging to be touched…

“ _Ah! Sir please!”_

Losing his control, he released the way he has clamped his hands on her chin as he pushed her forward and quickly untied her hands on her back. With his other hand being affixed on her hip as he began to gasp and thrust, this caused the woman to fall on all fours with her face closer to the camera. Despite her blindfold covering her eyes, Jess could definitely see the combination of tension, anticipation, and delicious panic forming on her face as she was thrust towards the camera and then pulled back with the man’s sexual acts.

“P-Please!” she blindly (literally) called to the camera – seemingly knowing where it is, but not completely facing it. But with her words, Jess was sure to whom the woman was trying to call out to. “Rosemary! P-Please fuck him!”

Amidst her own sexual ministrations, as she frantically pumped and canted her two fingers inside of her… only to insert another one to insinuate a kind of girth she wanted within her, she swore that the tremors that occurred within her folds would catapult her to an early orgasm… but she had to pause and slow down her thrusts so that she can pay attention to what the Blindfold had to say…

“I b-beg of y-you… I-It is a-all m-my m-master w-wants…”

Her breathing began to get in the way of her words as she could clearly see how she was violently being thrust in front of the camera, the Mask’s movements getting faster and faster.

“P-Please!” The Blindfold pitifully cried out.

All of a sudden, the Mask pulled his cock out of her and angrily growled at her, grabbing her by the waist as he suddenly displayed the power of his sculpted arms… lifting her hips up to his face, suspending her above the bed as he draped her legs over his shoulder, forcing her dangling head towards his engorged cock –

“ _Suck me and I shall come in your mouth, whore_.”

Without another word and without waiting for the Blindfold to take his girth into her mouth, he wantonly pressed his mouth on her swollen folds… causing the woman’s thighs to twitch on his shoulders as she came all over his face, drenching his lips with her fluids…

Grunting with this, he then carefully laid her down on the bed as he lifted himself with his legs over her, making sure not to crush her… his face closer to the camera this time as he removed his lips from his cunt, displaying how her fluids dripped down his ginger beard that was now clearer and identifiable than earlier. Gritting his teeth as he ensured that he doesn’t suffocate his sub, he held himself up with his feet stretched out on the bed as he began to fuck her face with every thrust of his hip – giving the viewer the complete luxury of watching a submissive on her back, eagle spread, her cunt still twitching and displayed towards the camera… completely receiving a full load inside her mouth, as the Mask came instantly.

And he did this all without removing his gaze from the camera.

Jessica didn’t waste any time with herself either, upon seeing how this unfolded.

Pushing her legs apart, she began to lift her hips and fuck her own fingers as she sat on her office chair… letting her own orgasm ebb slowly from her center… before slowly taking over her body, down her thighs, and within the insides of her cunt… causing her to squirt all over her hands at the same time the Masked man filled the Blindfolded woman’s mouth with his cum…

The two performers in the video took their time gasping and panting, as the Mask showed gentle reprieve towards his submissive mistress, gently caressing her hair as she slowly released his cock, her mouth still dripping with his load… as she slowly swallowed all of him as their orgasms ebbed away…

Slowly seeing through the haze of her own climax, Jess felt some sort of relief as she watched the man as he gently planted a soft kiss on the forehead of the woman… as he let her lay on the disturbed seats, before slowly crawling towards the camera… blue eyes dangerously fixed to its intended viewer…

“Fuck me,” he said in this hoarse voice as he finally addressed Jess herself, who was completely spent with her own climax, her thighs still twitching. “Fuck me Rosemary… You know it would be good…”

Gritting her teeth, Jessica couldn’t help but think of her own rules considering that the man hasn’t really given her what she needed to know.

“ _But who are you?!_ ” she growled weakly at the camera, thinking about how it would be such a waste to reject this deliciously sexy dominant, who completely shower her his full potential within a span of forty-five minutes.

As if he heard her, he closed his eyes and undid the black bandanna wound on his head… _letting shortly-clipped golden-brown curls fall out of the fabric… a curl resting on his forehead_.

Opening those brilliantly expressive eyes… he slowly removed the mask from his face… dropping it on the bed beside him, as his naked body kneeling on the mattress was revealed completely to Jessica, shielding the resting woman whom he just fucked earlier.

Jessica dropped her jaw… and she swore she felt the walls within her cunt clench once more.

It was the same body that threatened to pin her down in that hotel room she kept going back to on business requirements… The same body that belonged to a man who couldn’t stop looking at her, couldn’t stop convincing her to test his sexual mettle… And the familiar cheekbones, the gentle lips, and that intense stare she can now recognize from everywhere…

She felt her heart drop into her stomach when she realized who it was.

“ _You know my name_ ,” Tom growled at her as if he was truly there, talking to her. “ _And you know where to find me_.”

He licked his lips, a devilish grin forming on his face. “ _Jessica._ ”

That was the last image the video had as it suddenly cut to black.

Jess found herself staring at a dark grey screen of her player, with a small link blinking on it that made her realize that she hasn’t really downloaded it – considering that it was loaded from a safe server. Not to mention the fact that she completely forgot that the email that came with it had a warning that the viewer can only watch it once, before access to it would be completely barred.

What disturbed her is the fact that she was so aroused by it that she wished she privately downloaded it from the first time she watched it.

Still, she just realized that she just came to a video made by that devious British Man who had been trying to get her to sleep with him ever since he stepped in the Steamed Rose.


	5. Nectar of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jess take up Tom's offer?

There was no extensive paperwork or threats. At all.

Just one simple contract and her word.

And she just couldn’t believe it.

Even the stern (but equally-cute-looking) publicist, didn’t give a damn to the non-plussed redhead who just wanted to get over with it… considering that his client was to appear in a porn video that was to be released as a sex tape to the kink site where the amateur kink actress was involved. And of course, Luke Windsor just couldn’t do anything about it since his client insisted for it… After all it was Tom himself who said that he could use some publicity so he could boost his capability for “racier” roles…

But it was the hesitant Jess who knew the extent of the hunger and thirst of the man in the suit who sat in front of her the entire time the discussion was being made, as he ran those nimble fingers on the tip of his lips, eyefucking her for all those days when she was avoiding him in the Steamed Rose… And despite originally not wanting to give into his game, Jess found herself unable to say no with the fact that the kink website corp agreed to give Jess a higher pay for this one particular performance… considering that it was Tom’s idea to treat it as a “sex scandal”…

It was so ridiculous that KinkSuiteDeluxe.Com’s execs were prepared to fly right into her town where Tom was currently staying, just so they can drop on their hands and knees to beg her to take up Mr. Hiddleston’s offer… Considering that this kind of exposé would definitely throw in more viral revenue… Not to mention the bribe the man offered them to talk to Jess, unbeknownst to the actress…

And that was when she realized that he’d go the long way around just to fuck her.

Of course, despite Tom being clearly out in the open… Jess stipulated in the agreement that her real name was not to be used, and she would take extra measures to hide her true identity (in fear of losing her stable and regular day job) and reinforce the “Rosemary personal even further, such as suggesting of using a better mask, hiding her real hair under an obscurely colored wig, and making sure that the man doesn’t rip her mask off in the middle of the filming…

Upon setting a date, the two parties decide upon a location… which happened to be a separate room rented in another hotel across town, booked by Hiddleston and his team. And this happened to be in an expensive suite heavily soundproofed and closed to the public, only for VIP guests… following the agreement with Windsor’s client that the venue of the shoot would be held far away from Miss Martin’s place of work. And following the same the original rules set by the Kink Corp’s Admin Agency to protect their amateur talents, a representative from both parties were on standby in a nearby room in case either of the actors were bound to back out from the ordeal – in the middle of the act. Considering if any of them were willing to bail in the middle of coitus… but Jess knows it wouldn’t be Tom. It was probably less than 5% for Tom to even back out… especially with the way he wanted to eat her alive just by looking at her from across the conference table where the agreement was made…

But of course, upon the requests of Mr. Hiddleston… it has been arranged that the two of them would be left alone in the suite… with only the camera in front of the bed (upon his insistence to keep the “creative amateur shot” by limiting all operating cameras to just one) to be operated remotely by the cameraman in the other room.

Of course this infuriated Jess… but she didn’t understand why she suddenly found herself sweating cold… her knees suddenly buckling as she watched the man she was contracted to fuck, licking his lips as she saw her hands involuntarily signing the contract right in front of him…

And yet the idea of being all alone in a room with Tom just…

Gave her the shivers…

 

 

***

 

Jess found herself working overtime for a week after signing that contract. She believed that maybe burying her mind in work would probably lift her spirits and make her forget of the coming big project… And she didn’t even have to screen possible “candidates” during the weekends as she always did because the Kink Corp specifically told her that she could take a break for a month with the shares that she will receive from the “contribution” from the actor that they considered their client… When it was obviously some sort of bribe…

But as much as the redhead tried her best to keep her mind away from it… she couldn’t do anything the moment the Englishman steps into the place where’s she’s working in, orders his usual cup of tea and starts flirting with all the tea maids who stand in awe of his curly honey-blonde hair, his tall gait, and that dashing smile… All but never forgetting to send one hungry glance at that redhead cleaning the counter, obviously refusing to be involved…

Most of the days Jess would completely ignore him and serve the other customers…

But there was one day when she couldn’t help but return a very subtle yet powerful glare…

As she stepped away from the counter and into the employee’s backroom… as she found herself biting her lip as she pulled out her bag and started to get out of her uniform…

Knowing that it was the same night when she would have to head to the 5-star Hotel Across town…

To accomplish another commitment that she has to attend to once her day job is over...

 

 

***

 

 

 _830pm_.

 

As agreed upon, Jessica turned up at RM 869 wearing only a tanktop and a pair of black denim jeans… with a pair of black stockings peeking from underneath… as she hid her long red hair within a fisherman’s cap. She was promised of dark lighting to hide her bright red hair, considering she wasn’t given a hairstylist at that moment – after all the was originally an amateur talent… who happened to have a large fanbase of perverted kink seekers online.

But of course, considering a huge _client_ … Jess passed by a few noted representatives from KinkSuite, who kept giving her peptalk on the way to the closed door – asking her to calm down, relax, not to lose her cool, and to treat _the client_ with the utmost respect…

Little do they know how much Jess was willing to sock him in the face if he didn’t adhere to their rules…

An old friend who worked with the company, James, the one who recommended her to KinkSuite, took her bag and her cap… inciting her to enter the room with nothing at hand except her clothes and the shoes on her feet, telling her that _the client_ had been waiting for her since an hour before (much earlier than agreed upon), and that everything _they will need_ for the stint had already been provided in the room.

“You will just be close by,” the redhead inquired anxiously, confirming if they’re holding on to the promise stated in the signed contracts. “Will you?”

The brown-haired man nodded, slinging Jess’s bag on his arm. “Don’t you worry babe,” he joked. “There’s a small intercom inside the room that is just beside the bed, allowing any of you to access it in case you need a fluffer, support… or one wants to back out…” The man waggled his eyebrows, leaning closer to whisper to the well-endowed woman who was pulling up her tanktop that was emphasizing her breast size. “But honestly, upon seeing that British beefcake,” James winked at her. “I don’t think you should be backing out, hon.”

If he only knew how Jess was sweating tons.

Meeting glances with the KinkSuite executive – some old fat perv named Dominic who was wearing his most expensive suite while talking to a nonchalant-looking Luke Windsor in another room, Jess was suddenly snapped back to the effeminate man’s words, as James further explained to her the conditions of the room.

“As requested by the client, _you will both be completely alone in the room_ …” the man exclaimed, licking his lips hungrily, as if he wished to be in her place, as Jess shifted awkwardly on her feet. “There will be no other people, no other cameras – considering they just pulled out two or three cams with the permission of the management… with just one that has a remote which can be controlled on the bed –“

“And let me guess who has control of it –“ Jess snapped back, what she often does when nervous.

“Mr. Hiddleston of course,” James answered as-a-matter-of-factly. “So,” the man eyed her from head to toe… with Jess’s cleavage obviously showing, with the lace of her bra clearly visible from the tanktop. Untying her chucks, the girl had to look up when James almost shoved something on her face –

“Don’t forget your mask, missy,” he exclaimed, holding out this familiar-looking black mask with black sequins on it. “After all you were the one who asked to ensure that your identity is concealed…”

Jess rolled her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she moved her hand towards the door… much to the anticipation of the executives and the limited production people who went out to ensure that this “amateur” performance pushed through –

When all of a sudden, James tapped her shoulder again.

“You’re missing something.” The man motioned to his lower lip, trying to point to hers.

With her mask already on; that was when Jess realized that she hasn’t worn the lip piercing that was the trademark of her Rosemary character. Almost palming herself on the face, she snatched her bag dangling on James’s arm once again, as she rummaged through a front pocket… pulling out a small container lined with velvet… pulling out this expensive-looking silver hook with a shiny node…

Wincing, she slipped it on the piercing on her lower lip, with the brunette man fussing about her, trying to help –

Holding up her hands, her lower lip clearly pouting out with the new addition to it, Jess quietly told James to stand in his place and leave her alone… proudly showing that she was ready… when she was clearly shaking from the insides.

Trying not to glance at those stern looking producers nor on Luke Windsor’s concerned yet non-plussed face… Jess decided to take a deep breath and gather her courage, as she opened the door to RM 869 and entered.

 

It was pitch dark when she closed the door behind her.

 

She could tell that the airconditioning was somewhat turned up considering how it was damned hot during that summer weather they were having, but clearly she knew that it wouldn’t keep her from sweating with what she just literally launched herself into…

Not to mention that she was sweating for all the different reasons…

The floor was lined with small lights that surrounded the bed… However, despite the dimness of the room, one lamp was turned on as it sat on this expensive modern-styled bedside dresser, just beside this sleek yet simple California King-Sized bed…

And yet as she tried to digest the surroundings and the view of the room where Jess felt she was about to get her sentence – she couldn’t help but turn around to the direction of the couch beside the bed… where she could clearly hear the clink of ice against glass…

 

“ _Hello Rosemary_.”

 

The redhead couldn’t hide the way she gulped.

Despite feeling a small bit of comfort with the fact that even _he_ was adhering to her request to conceal her true identity after having figured her out, she turned towards the direction of the couch that was out of the view of the camera that stood in front of the bed… and felt her breath hitch upon the sight of the man who called her by her screen name.

There he was… clad in this expensive slacks that was accented by this black Armani dress shirt that wasn’t too loose to make him look too thin, nor was it too tight that it showed exactly the form of muscles she secretly was dying to see…

And never had he looked more dangerous or attractive as he sat there, almost concealed in the dark, holding a whiskey glass carelessly in one hand… as he toyed with the pair of ice that slid against the glass walls of the container being shook by his fingers…

The fact that he was outside of the range of the camera, looking at her from head to toe as if he would eat her alive was enough to freeze her on the spot – just right behind the camera, staring at him behind the black mask like a deer in headlights. What bothered Jess was the fact that this wasn’t the kind of confidence or demeanor she would often display whenever she would enter the room and meet her dominant…

She would often show a surge of power, a kind of confidence… reminding her sexual partner who really is in control of that show. And then she would eventually reveal the submissive temptress within, allowing herself to open up and submit to whatever her partner has to offer… while still wearing that fierce and fiery personality that keeps her viewers hooked… That is why people keep coming back to Rosemary. It’s what she offers as the sub in the videos, mixed with the fiery personality that is really truly Jessica in between takes…

But now as she stands before this man…

This man whom she doesn’t fully know…

A man who seems to be one of her admirers…

Someone who wasn’t really in her range when it comes to choosing those bulky candidates, considering his lanky appearance that hides a toned six pack, formed pectorals and sculpted deltoids underneath those loose dress shirts…

Jess couldn’t understand why on earth he is rendering her meek, feeble, and timid… Seemingly sucking out her sass, snark, and ferocity with how he stood up from the couch in one fluid motion, still toying with the whiskey glass in his hand as he moved towards the bed… Stretching his legs… he left the glass on top of one of the bedside drawers, just beside a tall bottle of liquor…

“Don’t you think you’re a little bit too overdressed for the occasion, darling?” He whispered as he tore his eyes away from her, taking a seat on the edge of the bed… just almost in front of the camera, completely revealing himself to the viewers.

The redhead couldn’t help but snort loudly in retort, only to immediately shiver when the man turned to glare at her.

“I’m sorry sweetling,” There was a tinge of anger even if his tone was outright flat without amusement as he spoke, his lips growing thin, his expression getting cross as he impatiently sat on the bed. “But I don’t think I can tolerate your sassiness tonight… and only for tonight…”

Tom gritted his teeth.

“ _Strip_.”

Jess felt her breath hitch.

She looked down at her hands and suddenly found them shaking. She didn’t understand why she suddenly felt so speechless and powerless… but as much as this wasn’t what a sub was supposed to feel like, she wondered why her body suddenly craved this kind of tension, as she didn’t even let her mind wander towards quitting the entire ordeal…

She began to lift her shirt when she saw the man’s eyes flicker momentarily towards the camera, whose light that was initially blinking was now a steady red, already recording… before he turned to flash those cold blue eyes in her direction once more.

Jess had made that last minute decision to wear her best set of lingerie.

She had purchased a new set from a very expensive brand a few weeks before that included the beautifully patterned black stockings that were stretched on her legs at that very moment, the black thong that came with it, the rose-laced black brassiere, along with the lace-patterned suspenders that held the stockings up…

Jess swore she was saving it for a special occasion, probably upon fucking a guy that she secretly fancied…

She gritted her teeth as she shimmied her way out of those dark denim jeans as the man who sat on the bed watching her had to stop himself from drooling… Jess just couldn’t believe that she had no choice but to wear her best set at that one project, when she already felt thoroughly violated with how the man eyed her as if she was his 5-star dessert…

Once she was completely out of the casual clothes…

Jess stood in front of him, almost concealed in the dark… dressed only in the finest lingerie Victoria’s Secret could offer, bought from the high revenue (and allowance) provided to her by her _other_ occupation, her sideline… The lingerie accentuating her curves, the slope of her waist and the swell of her breasts… Not noticing how the sequins of the mask matched the embroidery of her brassiere and the patterns on her stockings… Making her look even more irresistible to the man who originally just yearned for her upon watching her recordings…

But Jess knew that even with how he hungrily looked at her, she wouldn’t be able to hide how wet that glance was making her…

Especially when they got down to business…

“Come here, darling,” he whispered to her, holding out his hand. “Let them see you…”

The touch of his hands as she got closer, his fingers linking with hers suddenly sent a jolt throughout her body, drenching her with sensual feelings and emotions she swore she never felt towards any of the men she fucked onscreen before. Jess could say that she always put up a front with every role she associated with Rosemary, whether its roleplaying a school girl, a goth college student, a naughty maid, a sassy waitress forced to submit… She always exhibited a sexy confidence and a radiant fire that had to be broken and forced into submission… as she tethered her audience towards her orgasm, the pinnacle of her submission – the point of the entire kink…

But yet when she was with Tom, there was this intimacy, this burning fire that she knew would crush her whole… even in front of the camera…

He led her over to him… as he guided her in front of the camera, letting her turn around as he inspected her body, licking his lips as he ghosted those long slender fingers on her curves, tracing his hands over the stark contrast of the roughness of the patterned stockings and the creaminess of her thighs where the fabric ended… as his stroking began again as he glided the pad of his fingers on the thin straps that connected it to that silk-surfaced thong…

Jess held her breath the entire time he busied himself over her… lightly touching, but definitely devouring with his eyes… as most of it was captured by the camera, albeit the dimness of the light within the room…

But the moment his hands rested upon her hip… she suddenly had to suck her breath in when his hand came into contact with the curve of her bum, the ringing sound stinging not just her skin but her ears as well… as he clearly slapped her ass in front of the camera.

Wondering why she was shuddering when she clearly should already be used to such treatment like this, considering that she _is_ a Kink Actress, Jess found her eyes being burned down by those blue ones looking up from below her…

…when Tom suddenly gently pressed his lips just below her navel, the act seeming more like a promise than something to comfort her, as he never lowered his eyes from her face.

With the man holding his lips close against her skin, the redhead failed to notice how he managed to position them in a manner that the camera could still see the discussion going on between them, as they were angled to the side… showing exactly how Tom was ghosting his lips on her exposed skin…

But with the way his breath hitched as he watched her shudder with the sensation, the firmness of the man’s voice just made Jess realize that she may not be able to stand physically, sensually, or emotionally once this entire ordeal is over.

“Tonight, we assume the roles we have promised each other, my little Rose,” he spoke, completely taking over the situation – making Jess realize that the man was literally stealing her spotlight, forgetting that they were actually releasing this as his Sex Scandal, and that she would appear as the James Deen to his Farrah Abraham. Or the other way around.

“You shall refer to me only as _Master_ or _Sir_ ,” the man said firmly, assuming that strict and no-nonsense ego most British men are known for, and giving his dark villainous role a deeper edge. “And I shall not tolerate any misbehavior –“ And he ends that note with another slap to her ass, causing her to flinch. “Is that clear?”

Jess gritted her teeth, but hid it behind her closed lips, nodding her head in response…

…until she felt the man grip one of her cheeks.

“ _Answer_.”

As much as Jessica loved teasing her dominant mates before copulating, it made her blood boil how she is reminded why she often ended up choosing some weak-willed brute who would melt the moment she took her clothes off, and would sink right away into pulling her hair and spanking her ass, satisfying his sexual needs first as he dominated her… instead of teasing and playing mind games with her, turning the tables over to her side. And that was what Mr. Hiddleston was exactly doing at that very moment.

And this… made her very _very_ wet.

“Yes sir,” she murmured, only to wince once more as she felt the man grip her hips and slap her ass once more.

“ _Louder_.”

“ _Yes Master_ ,” came the deep yet firm voice from her throat, as she almost gasped out the words with the sincere and strong shudder that claimed her body.

Pressing another gentle kiss to her navel – a sort of compromise, but more of acceptance and a reward, he released his hand holding on to her ass, as he gently kneaded them again and ran those warm fingers over her creamy skin…

 _Seriously_ , the redhead almost hissed, catching herself before she actually did it, trying to forget how warm and soft his lips felt upon her skin… trying not to wound her head around the sensuality of his touch… _This bastard clearly knows what he’s doing… We’re just going to fuck but he treats this as if it’s craft… Is he always like this in front of the camera –_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she suddenly had to part her lips with how he roughly grabbed her chin, causing her to lean over him – her mouth just inches away from his.

“Let me ask you a small favor, my little Rose,” His words were sweet, yet the way he held her was roguish, enough to make the blood within her rage. “How about you pour me a bit of gin to warm me up before we get started?”

Jess felt her lip twitch.

She exactly knew what he was playing at her. Such a kind of request wasn’t asked of her before. Most of the men would often use alcohol provided at the scene as something to tease or abuse her with – they either splash it on her face, or pour it all over her exposed tits and drink from them in such a perverted manner. But this… with the real thirst in Tom’s eyes meeting the sincerity in his smile, Jess decided to take her chances as she stood up in one long fluid motion, making sure that the man took a good eyeful of her as she turned around…

And that was when she played her trump card when she walked with her hips gently swaying towards the bedside dresser where he left the bottle of whiskey… especially when she uncorked the bottle, making sure that he was watching when she ran her fingers up the neck of it, giving it a twist on the top before opening it… Parting her lips as you heard the pop…

And when she poured it she made sure to bend over and stick the curve of her ass out… Swaying it side to side a bit as she filled up the glass… parts of the ice still in it melting and clinking with the surface as the honey-colored liquid entered the container… And the entire time she managed to glance suggestively at the man whom she was about to bed… Using the best of her abilities to show him what she was capable of, and what she truly was made of… Trying to remind him of what he’s up against… and she’s not truly backing down from a fight that has too much sexual tension…

Upon seeing Tom part his lips with a hungry face too precious to explain… Jess turned around and hid a smirk, as she walked back to him… his request in tow…

“Hmmmm,” the man mused as he took the glass from her hands, shooting her a grateful look as she stood in front of him with her hands placed together, completely assuming the role of a sub waiting on him hand and foot as he wanted her to… after all, she had played this game before but the outcome just led to sex and straight away…

Taking a sip from the glass, the man suddenly frowned as he drew his lips back from it.

“Not sweet enough…” he turned an icy blank glare at the woman and gracefully extended out his hand holding the glass, seemingly offering it to her. “Would you be a dear, Rosemary darling and sweeten it for me?”

An eyebrow on Jess’s masked face shot up.

_What does he want me to do?_

_Get some sugar?_

_From next door?_

_Or what, does he want my sweet cum on it or something --_

The man interrupted her thoughts once more as he raised the glass and nudged it closer to her lips… suddenly making Jess understand what he wanted to do… And when he spoke to give her clearer instruction that was when the hairs on her exposed skin began to prick up upon realizing how intimate the request was…

“Please sweeten up my drink with your lips, Rose sweetheart…” he said in a soft voice, almost seemingly begging… “I want to taste your lips on it…”

That was when she felt her lips part with the realization, he breath hitching as she received the glass with her hand and took a quick sip… closing her eyes with the gesture, as she was unable to see how Thomas dutifully licked his lips as he watched her stain the glass with her red lipstick… marking the spot where she _sweetened it up for him…_

Returning the glass to him with her lips still parted and the taste still lingering on her lips, she suddenly realized that he made her drink on the same spot where his lips touched the glass… making it look like an indirect kiss… As the man now raised the whisky glass to his lips, never blinking as he glanced at her, taking a full swig of the drink…

Tom frowned. “Not sweet enough.”

The woman scantily-clad in front of him dropped her jaw in surprise, seemingly wanting to retort to what he just said – when he interrupted her and drank up what’s left of the liquor…

Only to hold the whiskey in his mouth as he let it fall on the carpeted floor with a thud, staining it with the minimal leftover drops of the liquid, as he suddenly stood up in one fluid motion… and lunged towards the girl standing in front of him, grabbing her by the face as he forced his lips onto hers...

Jessica felt the cool, sweet flow of the drink enter her mouth as Tom managed to part her lips with his tongue… Her hands quickly shot up to grab at his face, her fingers identifying his angled jaw, tracing it as he let the gin drip from his mouth into hers as he moved his mouth further into the kiss… ignoring the erotic way the golden liquid trickled from the sides of her mouth… and some of it pooling on the girl’s clavicles and her cleavage…

Tom released her mouth with Jess still sputtering, as he roughly stood up, his hands still fastened around her long red hair.

“Your mouth seems juiced up enough,” he growled as he fumbled for his belt.

Opening her eyes after that ordeal of being roughly manhandled in such an erotic way by her _client_ , Jessica had barely recovered when she came face to face with that giant girth released from those tight black slacks… standing and proud – about to be stashed in her hot, waiting mouth.

“How about you lather me up, darling Rose?”

Jessica looked up at him in complete and utter confusion… only for her eyes to widen when she saw him jut his hips forward…

“I don’t –“ she mumbled, taking one step back – completely caught unaware with his plot.

Before she could even complete her sentence, the man pulled at her hair, causing her to cry out… the pain blinding her… at the same time causing her entire body to shudder with lust.

“Such a sassy mouth,” he whispered, eyes focused on her parted lips… before devouring them again, causing the woman to whimper in his mouth… only for the kiss to end at a note where the man suckled hard on her piercing… releasing it with a loud syrupy smack, illiciting a loud moan from the woman’s mouth – something she didn’t expect _herself_ to do.

“It’s about time you learned obedience,” he whispered loud enough for the camera to hear. Pushing her away from his body slightly as he tenderly released the hair he fisted in his hand, he bit his lower lip as he looked her from head to toe again, seemingly appraising her and thinking of how he was going to take his time breaking her in… when he actually _grunted_ and said, “ _Kneel_.”

Once more, Jess felt her pupils dilate with what he had to say.

However, frozen by the shock and trying to get past the throbbing arousal that his voice had caused, the man began to purse his lips as he narrowed his eyes at the dumbfounded woman who earlier had complete control over him as she rendered him weak and made him cum on the spot.

"Do I need to repeat myself, woman?" He growled. " _Kneel!_ "

Without thinking twice or wanting to unleash that sexually famished tiger in him too early, the voluptuous redhead dropped to her knees. However, the bounce of her breasts would have probably caused that bulge in Tom’s tight pants to thicken further, as his eyes never strayed from her delicious figure… now on her knees on the carpeted floor, with her hands neatly placed on top of each thigh.

He straightened himself up, almost thrusting his crotch in Jess’s face.

The girl’s eyes could only widen in surprise, horror (and hidden arousal) as the man drove his cock into her mouth… filling her to the brim… till she could feel the head touch the base of her throat, testing her mettle.

She began to memorize the taste of this man… his musk, the saltiness, and that distinct sweet tang that began to pool around her mouth, making it realize that it was precum… mixing with the tang of the whiskey still lingering on the edge of her tongue… And as much as Jess dared to look up as the man began to thrust his hips, Tom started pulling his cock halfway out of her mouth only to ram it in again, silencing her resistant moans that only provided a low hum against his girth that even made it thicken against her tongue…

“ _Hah! Hah!_ ”

And it didn’t help at all how his breath began to hitch as he continuously fucked her mouth… His hold on her hair getting tighter… same with the way she began to sink her black manicured nails on his ass being slowly exposed with how his pants dangled loose as it pooled around his thighs… with all the manic thrusting he’d been doing…

“ _Ah!_ ” He gasped when she managed to tighten the way she clutched at his bum. Tearing at her fingers, the bucking of his hips momentarily slowed as he fumbled for something in his pocket, as he pulled out this beautiful black silk tie…

As helpless as she was with his cock still deep in her throat, Jess couldn’t say anything when he bent over and released her long billowing red hair on her shoulders… so he could tie up her wrists behind her back. Struggling against his powerful hands, she swore she could hear him chuckle (that made her shudder in such an erotic manner) as he straightened himself up and began to fuck her face again…

“That’s for being such a feisty little minx, my little _darling_ ,” he grunted in between thrusts. “Let Thomas teach you how to behave properly…”

And behave she will, as Jess told herself as she began to moan around the cock ramming her mouth and throat, wishing she hadn’t clawed at those precious butt cheeks so she could let her fingers find her way down her aching cunt and momentarily please herself as well…

“ _Hngh!_ ”

Getting so awfully frustrated and terribly aroused with the goings-on, realizing that seven minutes in and she’s probably already dripping wet, just the thought of his cock hitting the back of her throat, his hands going back to clutch at her long hair as he let her tied wrists fall behind her, as he began to put his hips into fucking her mouth…

When Jess lost control and let the tips of her teeth graze lightly over the surface of the man’s cock…

The sound Tom made was definitely inhuman.

The redhead felt her scalp burn when he hastily pulled her mouth off his cock with a grunt. Just when she had this breath of fresh air, littering the room with her gasps… Jess felt her head bounce to the left, with a sharp sting piercing her right cheek…

Blinking through those shocked tears brought about by pain on her face, she looked up and saw this ferocious glare that was burning up the man’s face as he tugged on her red locks again… not knowing how his cock thickened right in front of her nose upon seeing her red lips dripping with a mix of her saliva and his precum…

“Naughty little minx,” he growled, the sound that he made with his throat causing Jessica to furrow her brow underneath the mask. “You dare do that? _To me_?”

Jess did dare to smugly grin at him, the wetness that dripped from her lips down her chin not helping with Tom’s disposition… nor the arousal that was completely taking over him.

And with the way his eyes darkened, Jess didn’t have enough time to process whether it was lust or mock anger anymore…

“ _Let me teach you a lesson._ “

But before she can even try to apologize, the man had suddenly pulled her up by the hair, showing a pure ferocity she hasn’t seen from him before; as the man had suddenly hauled her over his lap, spreading her cheeks… and gritting his teeth as he did so. Jess on the other hand could only gasp in reply, the pain of being manhandled and the anticipation of what was about to come taking over her… Not to mention the fact that she could feel his exposed girth already poking up against her navel as he positioned her stomach over his lap…

“You wouldn’t –“

_Slap!_

Jessica felt her mouth hang open the moment she felt the heat of his hand make contact with her ass… And what she couldn’t see was how Tom started sweating the moment he watched the skin jiggle upon the release of his hand, as he couldn’t hide how his cock thickened in between his legs, poking up further against the woman’s exposed skin…

“I will have silence and you shall have your punishment,” he growled in her ear as he leaned close, the brush of his lips against her lobes making her shiver. “Do you understand, Rosemary dear?”

“Y-Yes,” she stuttered.

She felt his firm hand smooth upon the curve of her ass once more, as she secretly savored the heat that emanated from his palm… while silently anticipating the sting of the slap against her skin…

“Let’s see…” his menacing voice echoed just right above her ear as he growled. “How many slaps? Hmmmm…”

The way he sternly contemplated about how many times he was supposed to spank her gave a shiver to run down Jessica’s spine, especially with the fact that she was totally vulnerable at that very moment in both situation and position, not to mention that she’s waiting eagerly for the punishment to continue… And despite all the way she fought him and tried to elude him, Jess couldn’t deny that her hunger for Tom was slowly becoming real… And she couldn’t deny it further with her body openly craving it at this point…

“How about three more just to let it sink in?” He asked cheekily.

Jess couldn’t hide the way she gasped as she squirmed on top of his lap, unconsciously wriggling her ass up against his hand… unnoticing the way that despite the pain, despite the humiliation, despite the way he forced his dominance on her in front of the camera… This was that one time, that _one time_ , Jess felt truly helpless… and truly _subjugated_ …

By a man whom she can now confirm is a true Dominant by her own standards…

As she craved…

Begged…

Pleaded…

To be completely subjugated…

_Slap!_

She licked her lips as the pang coursed through her body like an eternal din that gave her the highest pleasure.

“ _Ohhhhhh_ ,” a moan escaped Thomas’s lips as he kneaded those large hands on her ass, not knowing how they were starting to make this rosy mark on her formed bum. “You like that don’t you…” The way he gritted his teeth and hissed caused her to squirm against his lap once more, her navel nuzzling against the crown of that cock… smearing some precum on it… “ _Rosemary…_ ”

_Slap!_

This time, Jess couldn’t stop herself from moaning.

“Ohhh G-God…” she whimpered as she felt the man’s fingers travel down the slit of her ass once more… before moving sideways to take a cheek in his hands, squeezing it… making the rosy marks even redder… “Please! T-Tom…”

The man just grunted in reply, bringing his hand down again, causing Jess to gasp.

“There must be a sir in there somewhere,” he said in that husky voice, enough to possibly soak the panties that were still on her person… begging to be torn off. To her surprise, Tom tugged at her hair once more, causing her head to jerk up… as she found her face only being inches away from his… “Or else you’d get something more than –“

_Slap!_

“—This!”

As Jess sucked in her breath, she got baffled for a while to why Tom’s hungry and red-eyed glare (that could put all the other guys she has fucked for the camera to shame) suddenly softened… not knowing that it had something to do with him seeing those tears forming in her eyes behind the mask…

To her surprise, he suddenly leaned forward and smothered those lips against her parted ones… without releasing that tight grip he has on her long red hair…

As she felt her lips burn with the searing heat from his lips, the hungry manner he devoured her mouth, his lips brushing hard against her piercing, clearly trying to subtly inform her of the passion he had been hiding within... she got so lost in the way he moved his lips that she wasn’t aware of how he disentangled his fingers gently from her hair and slowly caressed the back of her head…

With Jess finding how she deepened the kiss and reciprocated what Tom had to offer at that moment, making it seem more like an after care for the way he spanked her previously, as he passionately snogged her and smothered her mouth, not missing the chance to suckle at that silver appendage hanging on her lower lip while softly growling in his throat… She felt her back arch when she felt those strong hands (that initially showed her their power) gently smooth their way down her back… stroking her… till he kneaded her ass ever so soothingly, in contrast to the way he brought his hand against it earlier…

By the time he had disengaged from her lips, his eyes opening to sweetly gaze at those hooded brown eyes peeking behind that beautiful black and silver mask… Jess was wearing this look of ecstasy that only contorted into a gasp when he managed to part her panties and nudge his long digits along her swollen folds…

And as her head began to spin, realizing what was about to come next, Jess could only whimper when he dipped his fingers within her… As Tom found himself making a low whistle upon finding out how drenched she was the entire time…

“My my my,” he said in that luscious voice, every crescendo causing a shiver to run down Jess’s spine. “Looks like you’re ready, my sweet…”

He then cupped her chin with his other hand and brought her face up to his. Getting a better glimpse of his expression, that famished look on his face that he was wearing earlier even got worse… And with her mind clearing of her initial hate for the man who kept stalking her in the Steamed Room, that anxious feeling that clouded her conscience when she arrived knowing what was about to happen, and the initial haze of the arousal he put her through by mixing his unbridled passion with that dominant figure he completely assumes in this game that they were playing… Only then did Jess realize how attractive this man really was, with that thirsty look in those blue eyes, the way he clenched his jaw as he breathed and look at her… and the way he gritted his teeth upon seeing her slowly becoming spent in his arms without actual coitus just yet…

“ _Are you?_ ” the growl he made only made Jess even wetter.

“Y-Yes sir…”

But then, a mischievous smile appeared on Tom’s face, making Jess realize that the man hasn’t done playing his entire game just yet.

“We’ll see about that.”

Before she could retort – the man had suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her on the bed, with her tied hands grazing against the silk mattress. Not taking his time, Tom quickly moved to unhook the clip upfront her chest that held her brassiere together, throwing it aside once her breasts were exposed… as he had to lick his lips when he grazed the pad of his fingers against her pierced nipples, causing the woman to moan… But as swiftly as she vocally surrendered to him, he quickly then slipped his fingers on either side of her underwear, only to slip it off her legs and throw it aside once he had it off her…

What he did next completely startled Jessica.

Reaching over the bedside dresser, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and uncorked it… only to slosh portions of the alcohol all over her naked body, as he let it pool over her clavicles, her cleavage, her navel… and letting some of it drip down in between her thighs…

Taking a swig off the bottle himself… Jess was still trying to recover from the cold touch of the liquor and the fact that he just looked so _delicious_ with the bottle up against his lips, with a bit of the liquid gushing down his bearded chin…

And with the way he brushed his lips with his arm when he’s done drinking…

Complimenting with that sexual glare in his eyes…

As he brought the bottle back down on the wooden surface of the dresser with a loud thud…

Jess found herself squealing when he brought his lips down her neck and began lapping up the liquid that had been spilled all over her creamy skin, licking and mouthing till every drop had been taken in his mouth…

And he took his time lapping up the liquid on her cleavage, making sure that he’d swirl his tongue around one peaked nipple, his tongue flicking _hard_ against the pierced nub, as he tried to fit as much as he can of the fleshy mound inside his mouth as she squirmed and whimpered underneath his touch, her cries clearly stating how much she was enjoying this… without having to utter coherent words or refer to him as Master…

And as he made his way down to her navel…

And in between her thighs…

Only then the words began to spill out in gasps and whimpers when his lips brushed against her swollen folds, now begging to be fucked… But with the way he raised his head and fucked her with his eyes, with his lips parted as he prepared to dip his face and make love to her cunt with his mouth… That was that one moment when Jessica felt completely vulnerable…

“Sir please!”

For a while, she swore that she must have seen how his pupils dilated through her mask. But the hearty, devilish little chuckle that she can feel vibrate in between her legs that almost completely did it for her… as the man licked his lips, making sure the tip of his tongue deliberately scraped against the edge of her clit, making her clench.

“Patience, my little Rose,” he said in that voice that reverberated through her body, considering his face was just mere inches from her cunt. “Let me sweeten you up first…”

Jess screamed when she felt him slither his tongue inside her slit, his mouth closing in against her folds.

Hands behind her gripping the silk covers of the bed, she could only thrash against his bearded face as she felt him bury his lips deeper into her, canting his tongue as he began to slide it in and out in rhythm to how he pulled her hips closer to his face, his fingers digging on her outer thighs as he held her still against his face…

The more he licked, the more she heaved her chest up, trying to get a good look at him…

And the more she squirmed, the more he sucked and licked harder…

And to top it all off, he dared to open his eyes and give her the most sexually burning glare he could give her as she could feel his tongue writhing and wriggling against her now-dripping cunt…

“ _Shit!_ ” Jess felt herself losing hinge. “ _Fuck!!! Tom please –_ “

And the sooner she could realize her mistake, the sooner she found the man on top of her, his face red, her juices still dripping on his lips and on his bearded chin… when he suddenly has his hands wrapped around her neck, with his teeth gritted making her think of the most sexually erotic predator her mind could think off as she muttered helplessly… “No, wait, _Sir_ , I’m sorry –“

_Slap!_

Jess gasped when the sting spread all over her left cheek, as she was forced to look towards the side of the bed, with her lips parted.

She dared to look up at the man who was red in the face, his beautiful chest heaving up and down, testing the mettle of his black dress shirt… as he leaned over her… his cock definitely now erect, freed from his pants… and clearly ready to _completely punish her_ …

“ _Tell me what you want_ ,” he growled, the voice definitely shaking her to the core. “ _And properly_.”

Tears began to form in Jessica’s eyes.

“ _Fuck me Sir_ ,” she breathed… closing her eyes, completely giving in, wondering why she didn’t dare to in the first place… “ _Please_ …”

The way his lip curled as he loosened the way he gripped at her neck caused her to completely lose her resolve in turn… just completely pleading and begging her Dominant to just completely subjugate her… But the smile... the smile that appeared on his face was something the redhead wouldn’t forget in a very very long time…

“ _As you wish,_ ” Tom whispered, causing Jess’s breathing to hitch when she watched his hand smooth down her neck… moving in between her breasts… only to pass in between her legs… as he brought it up and began to stroke his length… panting as he did so…

Jess held her breath as he lowered himself against her opening…

And ever so slowly…

He began to stretch her with that girth…

That only then Jess has realized could rival every _single_ man she has slept with in front of the camera…

And inch by inch…

She began to quiver…

Especially with the way she watched him grit his teeth and clench his jaw as he slowly filled her up to the hilt, the slow movement of how he eased himself into her just making her shudder even more, as she felt his head hit the edge of her womb, causing her entire body to shiver once he came to a halt… panting and gasping the entire way…

Never had Jess realized that it would feel this way.

Sure she’d seen his girth… He even tempted her with it the last time she saw him up close, in that same hotel where she worked… She knew exactly that there was something bigger than his ego (or that bastard’s charm he would use with her co-workers, or everyone in particular) that would push him to flaunting himself to her just like that… but it made her wonder – that one thing she had always pushed towards the back of her head – was _conquering her_ just his ego talking?

He was there at the Brixton Hotel for some reason.

He would always go to the Steamed Rose for some _goddamned reason_.

Now that it has come to _this_ … could this just be his motive?

Or it was his motive to uncover her _Rosemary_ , see her beyond what she was – the fetish pornstar in front of the camera – and probably discover her greatest fantasies?

But the thing that completely bothered her was the intense hunger on his face, that undisguised longing, and this surge of passion he seemed to be holding back as he looked down – their bodies facing the camera as he gripped her thighs hard… his cock rutting into her cunt…

And to top it all off, what completely jolted her out of her thoughtful haze was the fact that this electric surge was starting to hum from within her center, this coil slowly unravelling from within her stomach, as the rush of energy was slowly lurching through her nerves as she dared to look up and watch the man who was currently slowly pulling his cock out bit by bit, making her feel every single arch and vein on his appendage within your walls… as he began to unbutton his expensive black dress shirt… pulling it off those firmly sculpted shoulders as he flaunted that taut chest… before throwing it aside… returning his full focus on Jess with only the head of his cock left within her…

But then he started to pump his thickness within her again…

His hands wrapping hard against her strained hips…

Weighing himself down in between her legs…

As he slowly slid himself within her again…

Filling her up into the core…

Grunting as he did so…

“ _Augh!_ ”

Jess tried to cuss at the fact that her hands were tied behind her and it left her at a slightly uncomfortable angle that caused her to raise her hips up… not knowing that it was giving Tom better access to her cunt with her arched body, driving his cock in at an angle that hit and compressed all the right parts… but with a pace that ensured that Jess’s orgasm would take a long while… as it would definitely hit hard…

And as he continued, cherishing the way she clenched and contracted all over his cock…

He took pleasure in watching her face contract behind that mask…

Clenching his jaw as he grunted loudly with every thrust…

Being turned on at that purposed mystery of this _Rosemary…_ This woman who tickled his fancy secretly on days on end, till he felt that he got lucky and found a look-a-like in the recent Hotel he was staying in, causing his own fantasies rendered during his lonely days of flying in and out of countries to come to an all-time high…

And what more when he confirmed that this pretty, feisty little Tea Maid turned out to be that submissive and erotic Rosemary he’d always wanted?

What made him hard every night as he jerked off to please himself with the memory of her was the fact that he had worked so hard just to get her to willingly come to him…

Legs spread, cunt wet, ready and all…

Amidst Jess’s soft whimpering, the way she clutched at the mattress underneath her with her tied hands, and that slow building orgasm that would slowly unravel from his center as he followed this sluggish erotic rhythm in his head as he bucked and twisted his hips in measured thrusts, every movement causing Jess to moan out…

Each cry silently and subtly begging him to quicken his pace and let her cum…

“I want…” he gasped, the slow aching movements of his cock making these slick sounds that reverberated in Jess’s head.

“To just…”

Jess could swear that she was already crying behind the mask, the build-up of her orgasm was taking too long… and despite her knowledge of a man’s body and the usual way they would often give in and cum right inside of her… her persistent Dom wouldn’t quicken his pace, wouldn’t satisfy himself, till he knew that his Sub was completely spent, wrecked, and begging… asking him to make her climax…

“Take my time…” Tom breathed, his thighs sliding right up against hers as he slowly drove himself all the way back in her cunt.

“Fucking you –“ He growled as he thrust in her… only to painstakingly pull back, making the redhead shudder with the way his cock was canted within her…

“Memorizing –“

He grunted, as she was forced to watch him clench his jaw as he struggled to change his position to angle his cock further into her.

“Every single –“

He paused as he felt her squirm against his cock, holding her waist down, preventing her from having her own way… as his stomach brushed against hers… as he slowly began to push himself within her again… The slow, agonizing way he was plowing into her, preventing their orgasm, was driving Jess crazy, that she swore that she would be foaming at the mouth…

Never realizing how much of a perfect dominant Thomas could be…

“Face you make –“

He took his time to gasp as he hit her walls once more.

“And how your cunt –“

He gritted his teeth and winced as he began to pull out again.

“Feels when you’re throbbing –“

The gasp he made was so sexual, with how he threw his head back, closed his eyes, and parted his lips – causing Jess to momentarily clench hard around that thick cock that was pumping within her, slowly drilling her with that erotic promise of a creamy released drenching the insides of her womb –

“All over me!”

“Sir,” Jess whimpered, almost choking on her words with tension building within her chest. “Please –“

Tom licked his lips as he slowly loosened his hold around her waist, releasing his fingers from the crested groves he made on her birthing hips. “Please what?” He growled as he brought her lace-covered legs up against his chest, fingers tracing the patterns on her stockings, causing her body to arch even further with the deeper intrusion.

“M-Make me come –“

The grin on Tom’s face was intoxicating, as she could feel his hips slowly picking up the pace. “Oh is that all you want, my little whore?”

Jess could only gasp as he began to part her stockinged legs pressed against his chest.

“I’ll give you something a little bit more –“

To her surprise, the man brought her legs up to a V-shape, before bending his left leg, bringing it up… only to somewhat straddle her other leg, so he was in a scissors-styled position, with his cock arching deeper into her cunt. With her crotch arched sideways as it swallowed his cock, his thighs trapping her cunt… the man found the best time to rock his hips as his girth began to drill even harder and deeper against her swollen cunt with how the new position worked such wonders for their little sexual escapade.

“OH GOD!”

Tom gritted his teeth, the change of penetration for Jess causing him to harden up even more. “For you baby, I could be –“

He began to lift half of her up – to a point that half of her body was arched up against the bed, her head sinking against the mattress… giving him a better way to drill himself further into her… his cock riding deeper into her welcoming slit. This allowed Jess to let her chin sink down her chest as she got a full view of how the man was pumping her cunt with that cock that was now stiffer than what how it was when it initially entered her… as she began to feel it pulsate within her walls… threatening a bursting orgasm that would definitely cream her up and make her wetter than what she already is…

And to top it all off, the way he rocked his hips, picked up his pace, and _grunted_ as he mercilessly rode her… was making her head spin.

“ _Hah_ …” he panted. “God, Rosemary…”

“ _Ah!_ ”

Having unbuttoned his black slacks earlier even before initially fucking her mouth – the way he was roughly fucking her was causing his pants to now completely slide off his hips, showing how he wasn’t wearing underwear underneath it _at all_ … and how the thin sheen of sweat was causing the material to easily fall off his hips, revealing those deep v-shaped groves that ran down to his crotch…

“Do you like it when I’m rough –“ Tom grunted.

“Just like this?”

He growled deep, before taking a firm grip on her leg behind his ass, and the one he was holding against his chest as he brought his hips down and rocked them hard against her crotch – causing his cock to drive deeper into her, with how fast he was going in comparison to the way he was slowly torturing her with the languid movements of his hips…

“Gods yes,” the redhead underneath him whispered. “Yes _sir…_ ”

A devilish smile appeared on Tom’s face, despite sweat rolling down his brow and down his formed chin, as he continued his sexual advances on his almost spent-out sub.

“Good girl,” he murmured, the deep baritone of his voice was enough for Jess’s head to spin and –

“S-Sir –“ she began to pant in between her words, her body arching upwards with how hard she was being ridden. “I-I’m g-g-going to c-c-come –“

That was when the man snarled so deep, that she swore she can feel the internal hum through her legs… as he drove his throbbing cock deep inside of her, making her clench hard around it as he just thrust deeper and deeper… letting her take all of it…

“ _Not yet_ ,” he roared, his deep booming voice completely taking over Jess’s little ministrations.

And with that – it was too much for poor Rosemary to handle.

“S-Sir I c-can’t –“

“ _ROSEMARY!_ ”

Despite the man’s protests, his grip that dug into her thigh, and that intense glare that came from his face that just bore right through her initial shields – her own defenses as a Dominant, her own basic personality as a feisty tea server, past the confused and tired Jessica who just wanted to make ends meet – as he managed to break right through the woman who was just wanting to be intimately and emotionally touched –

Her lip quivered as she sniveled helplessly in the man’s arms, unable to hold it further as she gushed – _literally gushed_ … something she hasn’t done with the other talents before (unless she managed to fuck herself too hard with her own vibe that one time she was too horny to even ask for _help_ from anyone), but something she managed to accomplished with a man for _the first time_ … And the man who found his cock getting drenched by the stream of liquid from the woman only dropped his jaw in the middle of the ordeal – not expecting Jess to lose it at that point – Since he also knew that she wasn’t really a squirter based on his knowledge of her performances… At least most of the time…

Slowing down his pace to a halt as the woman quivered all over… He had to catch his breath as he looked down at the woman in awe, who was clutching her bare breasts in the process… As for a moment, she had him off his guard… but the thing was she was too busy trying to get past her own climax to even take care of the situation… As Tom himself could feel his own climax building…

And if he didn’t take control, he knew he would completely lose it upon seeing that erotic way Jessica completely lost herself…

That was when his blue eyes flicked from the woman underneath him to glare at the camera… upon realizing that the button was far away for him to reach, without leaving Jess in her position.

If he dared leave – he would destroy the moment – and this happened to be that _one moment_ he didn’t want to be seen on camera.

“ _STOP RECORDING!_ ”

The man howled at the camera, teeth gritted as he stared at that steady red light that had been on ever since Jess walked into the room. Within a few minutes, the light finally turned off. If there was one thing he appreciated with the Production Team of KinkSuite, is that they are all willing to give him what he wants… including their total privacy if he demanded it.

Once the trace of the red blinking light was eliminated from the room… he quickly gently released Jess’s other thigh that was trapped by his leg, returning her to the usual missionary position. Not wasting his time, he gently lifted the still vacant-expressioned girl still blanked out by her orgasm to a semi-sitting position as he untied the bonds on her wrists… gently massaging it as he let it hang over her sides as he carefully laid her back on the mattress…

By the time Jess got to blinking herself away from her initial catatonic state, she found the man gently lifting the mask from her face… revealing her tear-stained expression with the ruined mascara and eyeliner smeared on her lids, as she looked up at him with watery eyes…

And during the entire time he didn’t even dare pull out of her as he tenderly caressed the insides of her thighs, the pad of his fingers memorizing the lace patterns on the rim of her stockings…

“M-Master,” she whimpered at him as she felt him lift a hand to her face, gently cupping her cheeks. “I-I’m s-sorry I c-came –“

Whether it was the submission of the woman to him or the fact that he saw something else… A part of his beloved Rosemary cracking in front of him, shedding that aloof and pretentious air she first displayed with him when he first met her…

“Hush,” he whispered softly, but with vindication as he brought his face closer to hers, slipping his hand underneath her hair, as he cherished running his fingers in her long red locks… “I’ve already fucked Rosemary,” he said, his voice gruff yet deep… “But I want to make love to Jessica…”

Jess didn’t know why but she felt her heart skip a beat.

Before she can retort however, the man suddenly leaned closer and sank his lips against hers… as he began to pull out his cock slowly from her quivering cunt once more, as he began to feel her thighs twitch against his…

Not wasting his time, Thomas brought his hands down on her legs once more, as he dragged them back up again as he made them parallel to his torso, only to press her thighs against Jessica’s stomach – testing her flexibility. But with this position with her legs close to her torso, her feet dangling high up past his head… it gave him even more access to her cunt as he quickly recovered in between grunts as he plunged himself deep into her again, filling her to the hilt…

As much as he was sweet as he brought down his lips to smother Jess’s lips…

Her cheeks…

And her face…

His moans and the mumblings of sweet nothings filling the air in between the two of them…

Tom didn’t really soften up with the way he fucked her…

In fact, with the fierceness in the way he passionately smothered her mouth; it was following the same rhythm with how he began to pump his cock in and out of her lubricated folds as he began to buck his hips hard, rocking the bed, trying to bring her to another climax…

Disengaging from her lips with a loud wet smack, Tom was clearly losing his mind as well with how he looked down at her with those watery bedroom eyes, his lower lip quivering as his thrusts became more erratic, making it clear to Jess that he was close with how his girth throbbed within her…

“You deserve one more punishment, darling,” he said in between gritted teeth as he pressed his forehead against the woman, admiring how she started to make that _o_ face once more, a testament that she was nearing her second climax. “For coming before I could say so…”

Jess felt like a little girl being chastised by her father… but there will be another time for that scenario.

“I-I’m s-sorry…”

The way Tom gritted his teeth and leaned closer to her to nudge her nose, only to flash her a mischievous grin would have been enough for the redhead to cum right in his face once more. “For that,” he said, his words being littered by his heavy breathing. “You owe me one more orgasm…”

The man winced, his thrusts getting harder.

“Can you do that for me, honey?”

Jess can feel herself clenching all over the man’s thick cock, unable to explain this warm fluttery feeling that was floating all over her chest… especially when she saw this distinct twinkle in those clear cornflower-blue eyes when she nodded…

“Yes… Yes sir…”

With one more buck of his hip, Jess felt her walls tighten all over his girth, as the head of his cock slammed hard against a particular spot that made Jess curl her feet up in the air as her hips bounced up to crash hard against his, making this syrupy wet sound that matched the same din that filled her ears as she contracted all over him…

“ _F-Fuck!_ ”

And at the same time, Tom’s eyes rolled towards the back of his head as his body stiffened all over… unable to notice as he completely released himself within the redhead’s cunt, filling her up… his hips probably giving three or four more thrusts… before he lay completely still… his body still shuddering against her naked physique as he released her legs from their position… allowing them to settle to the sides of his hips…

“ _Oh God, Jess…_ ”

They breathed and gasped… but in unison… completely mirroring their mutual feelings of being one with the other…

As they silently just looked in each other’s eyes…

With that feeling of understanding…

That they don’t have anything more to hide…

As a satisfied smile spread upon the Englishman’s face…

As he unusually found himself nuzzling the woman’s cheeks, before placing a long, wet kiss on her parted lips…

“ _You’re mine now_ ,” he found himself growling in her ear once he took her in his embrace… causing Jess to close her eyes and allow those fluttery feelings inside her chest to soar.


	6. One Broken China Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Jess's big project, and things aren't really going well between her and Tom. Burying her nose in work, Jess gets involved in a function in the Hotel that involves the Steamed Rose employees. In the middle of a little accident, Jess finds herself face to face with Brixton's valued guest once more. Can Jess give him what he demands of her this time around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to iamthebadwolf85 for her wonderful proofing skills. :3

“Do you like that, Mr. Hiddleston?”

“Oh that’s such a perfect brew, darling.”

_More giggles._

“Won’t you come sit beside me?”

“I can’t, my manager might get angry…”

“Oh then, won’t you tell him for you to bring up the complimentary set and that spot of lovely tea again later and we’ll have a chat, Rosie?”

“Of course, Mr. Hiddleston!”

Jess never rolled her eyes that hard before.

She looked up cautiously from her work just behind the milk frothers and the brewing equipment as she watched her newly hired co-worker Rosie flirt and giggle with the supposed Steamed Rose regular, sitting in his usual spot on that couch at the end of the café. A little bit more persuasion and he probably had the voluptuous brunette sit on his lap as he played with the lapels of her uniform, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she littered the almost empty café with her high-pitched not-so-subtle giggling.

It’s been two weeks since that big “project”. How did it end up this way, you ask?

Jess would have said that it was her fault. Well, partly her fault.

She would have said that she was playing hard-to-get, or that she was trying to keep the fire alive, but despite the numerous calls and invitations from the famous movie star that she fucked for her last video that landed her one big paycheck that would be good enough for her to retire, Jess pretended for one day that she didn’t know Tom Hiddleston personally at all.

The truth was that she was too afraid to face him and did not have the courage to deal with him again considering that everything that happened _that_ particular night. Everything would replay in her brain and rob her of the capability of speaking once she saw those long slender legs and that lean yet muscular body hidden behind white dress shirts stalking towards her as she helplessly hid behind the cashier, trying to erase any association between them that wouldn’t be classified between customer and waitress.

But next thing she knew, in her absence (and reluctance) they sent the new and gigglish Rosie to take the complimentary tea and treats up to 1805, and the next day she heard gossips from the other maids and butlers how Rosie literally spent a good hour canoodling and snogging the English actor in his room before going down to the Steamed Rose with a flushed face and a hickey.

Jess saw the entire “thing” herself when she saw the Englishman stealing a kiss from the flirty, giggly new Tea Maid in one of the Private VIP Elevators on the way to the Steamed Rose. Of course Jess dared to stare and look away quickly when she saw what was going on, catching a glimpse of the man leaning on the gold elevator walls as he stuck his tongue down the brunette tea maid’s throat. The redhead couldn’t help but think in initial relief that, at long last, the fickle-minded posh boy had directed his attentions to another girl and had forgotten about her, but the bitter taste that went down her throat after was something she refused to think about. What Jess could not understand was the way Thomas opened his eyes in the middle of devouring Rosie’s mouth only to flick those predatory blue eyes in her direction, drowning her in all that lust.

In fact, Tom did it again as she pretended to be busy behind the milk frothers, his lips ghosting on Rosie’s neck as she sat on his lap, as he subtly turned to look at her far away hidden behind the counters, seemingly aching to get a glimpse of her expression.

Luckily, Jess was getting herself busy, making tea for a social function in the Lavender Room.

At least for an hour she was to cater to the tea needs of old ladies and their book club circle as they rented the posh function room along with the refreshment services of the Steamed Rose. Along with a handful of maids and butlers, Jess would be their attendant, serving them tea and sweets and keeping themselves busy for a whole bout of sixty minutes, listening to the ladies argue about which gentleman is better: Mr. Darcy or Mr. Holmes.

Just the thought of getting away from the filthy man-whore and the new tea maid he recently ensnared plastered a happy smile on Jess’s face as she locked herself up in the modestly-sized Lavender room, doing her customers’ bidding, bringing in tea now and then and returning to the tea shop just across the wide Brixton Hotel receiving lobby. She would pause and talk with the ladies if she was summoned, even giving her opinion about Ichabod Crane when one of them asked her, causing some of the butlers who were working with her to giggle, considering that such questions weren’t asked of Jess often though she was capably well-read and well-exposed to literature to deliver a solid and intelligible answer.

In fact, Tea Maids and Butlers weren’t just selected based on their Hotel and Restaurant Management experience, but also on their capability to converse and entertain customers as well. At least most of them can play an instrument and a good handful of them can dance and/or sing. One reviewer who went to the Steamed Rose described the servers as “modern-day Geishas” though, of course, the owner just laughed and replied that “it is an honor for our employees to be called as such, but they’re not even close to being actual Geishas.” As for Jess, she didn’t have any special skill except her wit, her charm, and her intelligence – as she would usually take her time to chat with patrons, even start a political debate with one of their customers who was a retired member of Parliament. But of course, no one knew about Jess’s special skill and she knew that if they found out, she would lose her prestigious job as a Steamed Rose Tea Maid.

But sincerely speaking about the Classics, being surrounded by old ladies debating about Mary Shelley’s works and deliberating facts about Austen’s books was something that kept a smile on Jess’s face as she stood there forgetting about other real life problems like a sexually deviant Hollywood Englishman who was supposedly still in the tea shop across the hall. _He probably wasn’t there anymore_ , Jess thought. _He’s probably up in 1805 fucking Rosie._

Once seven o’ clock struck, the book club meeting had to conclude.

Sad that she doesn’t get to listen to those nice ladies discussions about book characters missed and gone, the redhead decided to busy herself with collecting the china, pouring out the remainder of the unused tea, and going back and forth to the now quiet Tea Shop across the hall with the cart as she helped her other co-workers tidy up for closing time.

As Hotel services and the reception was round the clock, the Tea Shop only serves customers until 9 o’clock and most of the Tea Maids and Butlers are sent home. Only three to five servers are left on the floor during the last hour shift, as most of their customers happened to be cramming students, elderly patrons of the hotel who are trying to digest the buffet meal they had in the 5-star restaurant next door, and lovers who on their way home after work.

During that one particular night, Jess was playing the cleaning lady and the maître de ménage for the Lavender Room, as she ensured that every piece of silverware and china was neatly taken back from the function hall and stored in their cupboards. Clearing the Lavender Room was supposedly just a breeze, since it was one of the smaller function rooms, filled up with only five round tables, and the size spanning at least two VIP rooms.

Head wound up in work and inventory, while trying to pay attention to her co-worker Anita’s babbling about her lovelife and the fact that their fellow Tea Butler James was flirting with her, Jess’s head got lost in the amount of English Breakfast and Earl Grey used from the stock only to realize that one set was forgotten in the function room.

Trying to recall how it ended up there, she remembered Owen serving one of the ladies some tea, and accidentally dropping it when the poor woman of about seventy couldn’t hold it properly for her dear life because of the Parkinsons’ Disease she acquired over time. Politely accepting the woman’s apologies and courteously telling her that they could explain it to management, Owen set aside that one part of the broken set and had a new set wheeled in. That broken set was currently sitting on one of the tables on the far end of the hall, seemingly forgotten by Owen himself (as they were assigned to certain sets once brought in the function rooms) as he quickly went back to Management to settle the deal with the broken china cup. Of course it was settled over nicely, and the old woman (who happened to be a wife or a rich button merchant) decided to pay for all the expenses. With everything in place, the broken set was now forgotten in the midst of all that chaos, supposedly about to be set aside and thrown away.

However, it is still part of inventory, and the idea of going back for it seems too tedious for Jess who realized that closing time was imminent. Shooing off Owen who was profusely apologizing for his mishap, and telling Anita to go home and sleep off her worries, Jess decided to go back one last time for the Lavender Room to gather any other left items and check it before closing down the function hall for the night.

The lights were already turned down the last time Jess left the Lavender Room. In fact, she remembered asking Henri to switch them off since she thought that everything had already been shipped out to the main shop.

However, as she approached the double doors and turned to hold the handle as she stood in the hall with the dimmed lights, she wondered why there was a soft familiar glow coming from beneath the door of the room.

She was in the middle of wittily composing how she should tell the younger curly-haired Henri off about leaving the lights on when she sees him tomorrow, when she was halfway through the conference room when she found herself staring at one unknown patron who wasn’t supposed to be there. They were sitting almost just beside the tea set put aside with the broken cup, as they drummed their fingers on the white-laced decorated tables echoed through the function hall, as if they were waiting for someone.

“Excuse me, but the Lavender Room is closed for the ni- ”

The redhead almost choked on her words when she saw a pair of brilliant blue eyes looked straight at her and seemingly burned her tongue with a glare, as Jessica found herself staring at the man she had avoided for a complete seven days, thinking he’d be upstairs fucking the new Tea Maid. But here he was, hanging around after hours, with no other servers to entertain him and flirt with him, considering Rosie should have gone home hours ago.

And that was when Jess realized she was all alone with Mr. Hiddleston in the function room abandoned for the night, and that she had unconsciously slammed the door closed behind her as she walked in, forced by habit of keeping function rooms closed whenever they are in use.

“Sir,” Jess was aware that she had started to sweat, as she brought her hands down and subtly shuffled her weight on those pumps that were hard to walk in, considering she’d been wearing them for more than eight hours now. “I’m sorry but the Lavender Room is out of service.”

To her relief, the man withdrew his gaze from her, freeing her from those piercing blue eyes, giving her enough time to clear her mind of the image of how he seemingly undressed her with his vision, reminding her of what happened in that one suite in the Ritz across town almost a week ago.

“I’m afraid I’m going to ask you to leave,” Jess continued speaking her spiel as she approached the table, still intent on retrieving that abandoned tea set, as the price of it would be on her head if she doesn’t have it back in the cupboard by morning.

Much to her disdain, the man suddenly reached out and stretched out one of those toned arms, as he seemingly picked up the _one_ broken tea cup from the table just located behind him, as he curiously examined the chipped china, turning it around in his large hands.

“I believe you came back for this?”

Just the sound of his voice would have been enough to trigger those grunts and moans that have been echoing in her brain ever since he had her trapped in that suite, her legs high above the air and pressed against his taut chest as she felt that large, veined cock repeatedly penetrating her swollen –

Jess felt herself shaking her head and trying to focus, realizing that the man was staring at her peculiarly, a knowing look on that handsome face as he held that prized yet broken cup in his hand, still waiting for her to answer his question.

“Yes,” she said through gritted teeth as she approached him, intending to grab it from those teasing fingers. “And I would be very pleased if you would give it back.”

She was about to snatch it out of his hands when he held it out of the way, causing Jessica to back off, once she realized how close she stood near the man and Tom could only lick his lips upon realizing this as he held the broken cup close to his chest.

“This poor little thing…”

The man spoke as if he was quoting from one of Shakespeare’s works, turning the cup around as if it was Yorick’s skull. Little does he know how much his motions have escalated Jess’s impatience that was covering up for that ebbing flow of arousal that she had to hide in between that checkered skirt she was wearing.

“Broken and it’s not his fault,” he continued, licking his lips as he spoke. “And I supposed you’d just throw him away?”

The redhead found herself raising an eyebrow as she listened to him deliriously turn that small dilemma about a broken cup into a full-fledged drama. For a moment she was worried that the man would be tragically dramatic about so many mundane little things just to get a chance to fuck her again. But then again she reminded herself of the fact that he was close to actually sucking Rosie’s face off in the elevator and maybe she didn’t have to worry about having to fuck Mr. Hiddleston again.

Reaching out to try and snatch the china from his hands, Jess could only mutter out her defense as she watched the man clutch the cup closer to his chest as he stood up to his full height, towering over her.

“That sir,” she gestured to the broken cup he just held out of her reach. “Is going back into the Oak Cupboard, along with the most treasured tea sets of Madame Brixton back from the Victorian Era, broken or not broken.”

The expression Tom made was priceless, as he pouted his lower lip and turned the cup around his hands once more. “Are you sure this wouldn’t be reflected on your service, Miss Martin?” he asked politely, a bit of a growl forming in his voice, ignoring the fact that Jess was able to hook her fingers on the mouth of the tea cup. “You know I could help.”

Jess tried to tug at the porcelain, just wanting to get it back and get away from this suspicious man who was hanging around in a closed function room after hours.

“It just needs to be stuck in that fucking cupboard,” Jess growled as she jerked towards the tall man, trying to get a bitter grip of the porcelain still snug in that large hand, with those slender fingers trapped around it. “Give it back!”

There was a bit of defeat in his voice as his hold slackened on the china, “Well if you insist, darling.”

The redhead found her chance of getting the teacup back, but as she managed to swipe her hand against it again, she suddenly cut her finger.

“ _Ah!_ ”

**_CRASH!_ **

The resounding din of the china breaking into little pieces was still echoing in Jess’s head as she stared at the initially chipped tea cup now shattered on the floor, just at the feet of the man who was initially holding it. As bills, demeanors, Graham’s angry scolding, and Madame Brixton’s great grandson probably telling the supervisors never to let her near the china or ever serve again or get a promotion began to ring in Jess’s ears, she failed to notice the similarly worried expression that was etched on the Guest’s face.

“Jessica…”

The girl stepped back from the man, his handsomely dressed visage that was completely in black began to blur in her eyes. “Get away…”

“Jess…”

She swore she was getting dizzy.

“Please sir, just…”

“Jessica if you would only listen…”

She pushed him away, ignoring the wound on her hand, clearly getting dizzy as she got ahead of herself, trying to find ways to explain why one of the teacups of the finest china in the Brixton loaned to the Steamed Rose was shattered into a dozen pieces. “Please,” she pleaded, eyes now filling with angry tears, not wanting to do anything with the man. “Just go. Just leave me be. Let me deal with this.”

Tom on the other hand wouldn’t stand down. He caught her hand flailing in mid-air, shooing him away, the sight of red causing him to become even more worried. “But darling, you hurt yourself.”

But Jess had enough.

She suddenly pushed him back, ignoring how the red splotch of blood stained his blue tie. “DON’T TOUCH ME!”

The girl’s hand began to shake as she looked up to find the offended expression on the man’s face, coupled by the furrowed eyebrows that were indication of concern. Realizing she had somewhat assaulted a customer, Jess stepped back, unable to notice how her makeup was now smeared with her tears. She stared into space, the shock just rendering her blank for a moment as she was unable to notice how the man took her hand once more and gently kissed her bleeding finger.

That was when she noticed that she has stopped shivering.

In the midst of silence and the sudden calm, she found herself looking into the man’s tranquil blue eyes, as something in Tom sparked as if he discovered a breakthrough – a failsafe through that cold, sarcastic, and hesitant exterior of hers. The knowledge of finding out how to calm her down was akin to discovering a cave of wonders with the treasures he’d always been looking for.

Not wasting his time, he took advantage of that one moment that Jess was off her guard, baring that gentle, submissive part of her personality to him, as she looked up at him with those tearstained brown eyes. He then grabbed her face and meshed those thin, parched lips against hers, smearing it hard until he felt his heart leap upon tasting that familiar flavor of her lipgloss once more.

Jess on the other hand was overwhelmed by four emotions at that exact moment: panic, followed by calm, then shock when the man smothered her lips – suddenly confirming that fact that she was hiding her own desire for the man as she felt her cunt clench with what followed.

He tilted her head in between quick gasps, pulling her close to a point that her pumps almost stepped on the expensive pieces of china on the floor. He gingerly held her wounded hand, the blood already crusting on her finger, as he suckled on her lower lip, causing Jess to involuntarily moan.

Thomas disengaged all of a sudden, sending the ginger back into her present thoughts, even if she involuntarily chased his lips as she seemed to ask for more. With her eyes closed, she wasn’t able to see that smug smirk that formed on his face as he licked his lips and gently brushed the bottom of her lip with his thumb.

“Darling,” he started. “I would like to offer this proposition…”

Jess gently opened her eyes, as slowly the regret of having given in to her inner, harbored sexual desires for the actor after pressing them down in the corner of her mind for a week ever since he took her for the first time in that sex film project. She turned to look at him, the crook of her mouth twitching, seemingly knowing what was to come next. But the fact that he was able to illicit an unconscious response from the girl only thrilled Tom more, as he licked his lips once more before he continued speaking, unaware of its effects on the woman.

“How about,” He gently guided her off the shattered remains of the teacup that was pooled around her feet, the clinks piercing the silence in the air. “I claim that the broken cup is my fault and then I’ll shoulder all the expenses so that you never hear about this again?”

The way he said it was so smooth and so smug, the confidence acting like an aphrodisiac for Jessica, considering the fact that she told herself repeatedly to forget about the man since she didn’t want to give him another reason to chase after her in the sexual manner he always did... that is if she wanted to keep her prestigious job as a Tea Maid.

But with that broken tea cup that she was supposed to be putting back safe and sound behind oak doors, safely listed down and prepared for the next function, Jess realized she didn’t have that much options if she wanted to keep her job.

“There’s a catch isn’t there,” her voice didn’t shake this time, as she already knew what was coming.

This is Tom Hiddleston to whom she is talking to. The man who charmed his way into her office. The man who convinced her manager to bring him a complimentary tray every day in the privacy of his hotel room. The man who auditioned for her sex tape by sending a message through another girl whom he fucked into submission.

Who knows what else he can do?

He gathered her closer to his arms, as he felt his ass bump into the table he was initially sitting on, as he absent-mindedly shoved the broken pieces of the expensive porcelain aside. “You do know that everything has a price, Jessica darling,” he whispered in her ear, as the girl found herself being pressed uncomfortably close to the man’s broad chest. “And it’s something only you can give me in private.”

Jess swore she felt herself shiver with how Tom managed to grin seductively at her.

“Can’t we talk about this some other time?!” she scowled, as she saw that impish smile melt away with her negotiation tactics.

Seeing her chance to get away, she managed to shove him away initially, with a small smug grin appearing on her face while doing so. But the moment she thought she has triumphed and was about to step away from his lean, menacing, yet erotically arousing figure, the man suddenly did _the same motherfucking leg-hook_ she did to him that one time she was in his room and she almost got fucked in the mouth by that gigantic cock.

Completely aghast and caught off her guard, the woman fell on the table, her stomach flat on the surface. It would have been a relief that thanks to her daily push-ups and her quick reflexes, Jessica managed to catch herself before falling face first against the hard wood of the table (slightly buffered by the white, laced table-mat) as she pushed herself up with the strength of her arms. Unfortunately, even before she can get back on her feet, she suddenly felt this warm body weighing her down, as a gust of warm air breezed past her ear.

“This deal of mine should be taken right here,” the way he paused and took a deep breath caused Jess’s eyes to widen, knowing the extent of the man’s frustration, after having led him on for the entire duration of their _affair._ “Right now. So tell me…”

Jess felt her body quiver as she felt Tom rub his crotch against the back of her skirt, with her ass almost sticking up in the air since she’s being pressed down against that table. To make matters worse, she definitely felt his erection through those neatly pressed black slacks that she had been trying not to stare at during the entire time they were talking.

“Are you in…”

She felt her breath hitch and a gasp squeezed out of her lungs when he snaked a hand underneath her chin and pinched her cheeks, causing her to purse her mouth as he had complete control of her face with that giant palm of his.

“Or out,” he growled in her ear as he leaned over her, his weight flattening her on the table. “Rosemary?” The way he hissed sent a shiver down her spine, completely giving herself away, as the man licked his teeth this time, unable to hide that naughty smile.

Slowly turning her head around, she glared at him through those dark amber eyes. “Are you going to _fuck_ me, Tom?” she growled back, speaking slow, making sure that she put the emphasis on the word _fuck_ to drive her point.

He blinked and flicked his eyes in her direction, before slowly bring his head closer to hers, his lips parted as if he was threatening to eat her up again. But what convinced Jess that she was done for, was the way his fucking blue eyes pierced her veil, and she saw the erotic darkness that just completely gave it away that he will have his motherfucking way with her at that exact moment, in that empty function room, whether someone catches them or not, door locked or not.

“You’re the one who said it, Martin,” he said through gritted teeth, hissing in her ear. “You’re the one saying it.” Tightening his grip on her chin, giving her a taste of the same domination he used on her in front of the camera a week ago, Jess could only close her eyes and try to get around that fact that she wanted this man to take control of her as she listened to him breathe in her air. “Do you want me to fuck you for this, Jessica?”

The girl could only gasp when he pressed his body down harder against her, as he pressed his crotch against the swell of her bum, the movement slightly hooking her skirt up.

“ _Do you?!_ ”

Jessica almost chomped her teeth down on that straying thumb that almost entered her mouth, as this was too much for her to bear. She had stayed away for a week, avoided him for as long as she could in hopes that she wouldn’t appear too eager, too needing, too wanting for that kind of fuck within another span of 24 to 36 hours to a fact that she almost drove him into another woman’s arms. She couldn’t hold back any longer. At that moment, she was trapped beneath him, ensnared under his spell, with nowhere else to go and she was so close to getting _fucked as she have always wanted in the first place ever since she had recovered from that first project they had together_.

The sound that escaped her almost sounded like a premature orgasm.

“ _Yes._ ”

She heard a grunt, and the next thing she knew, her pumps were being kicked apart stretching her legs as he squeezed those long legs in between them, his strong hands pinning her down on the table as the realization began to dawn in her slowly widening brown eyes.

When she suddenly felt those large hands pulling up her skirt, massaging her ass’s round cheeks before bringing his hand down to let this resounding slap echo throughout the silence of the Lavender Room.

_SLAP!_

The sickening slick sound of skin meeting skin caused Jess to deeply inhale and breathe in hard, as she bit her lip so hard enough to draw blood. To top things off, she could feel how impatient and parched with lust and undeniable thirst for her body the man was with how he held her down so roughly and how his fingertips dug down deep into her skin, causing her to moan.

And then his slender digits found his way to her soaked panties as he ran a line up her slit, the dampness completely giving her away.

“You have…”

Jess heard this resounding pop as the man sucked on his finger.

“No idea…”

The redhead threw her head forward as all her senses were on fire as the man parted her panties and inserted that damned wet finger in her.

“How much this pleases me…”

A strained groan escaped the woman as she felt his finger ease into her, coming in contact with her wetness, fulfilling that need of her to be violated and penetrated by a man in the simplest way possible.

“Oh God...”

Tom bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He was already bent over her and she was drenched enough to be taken on the spot. He was aware that the patrons in the lobby are dwindling and its usually the time he would stop snooping around the Steamed Room in hopes of seeing her, but with the doors unlocked and anyone possibly looking for her since she went back and disappeared in the function room... anything could definitely happen. And the fact that they were in the middle of this risky situation just makes his cock harder by the minute as he languidly fucked her with his finger.

“You’re so wet, my dear...”

Her eyes wide shut, biting down her lip to a point she could taste both blood and the fruity taste of cherry in her lipgloss. She didn’t know how long she could take with the man teasing her by canting that damned finger slipping in and out of her swollen cunt, when she suddenly heard him drop on his knees as she felt a pair of sharp teeth biting up her ass, and slowly licking that area where her skin and her white stockings met.

“ _Fuck!_ Tom!”

The juices dripping from her cunt was slowly mixing with the saliva trail he was tracing on her thigh, teasing her with the sensation of his rough tongue meshing against the patterned surface of her stockings, biting and nipping at parts of either side of her leg.

“Hush, you silly little whore,” he growled against her lace stockings. “Unless you want us to get caught…”

The image of the broken cup on the floor, followed by the vision of this “proper” tea maid getting fucked against a bare table was enough for Jessica to fear for her career, and at the same time wet herself so badly that she would have to hydrate and finish three bottles of water after this devious Englishman was done with her. If he’d ever be done with her.

“No…”

She couldn’t finish the sentence when Tom stopped showing appreciation for her uniform and shoved his bearded mouth right in between her parted panties helping himself to the flavor of her sweet, dripping cunt.

“ _FU–_ ”

Jess had to bite down the palm of her hand to stop herself from screaming or else her wanton cries would echo throughout the fucking hall, attracting one patrolling concierge or room boy at those dead hours. But the way he slurped and teased her most delicate parts with that talented tongue was enough to make the redhead to squirm against his mouth. She wiggled her ass against his face, as he graciously accepted what she was willing to offer, as if he was waiting for her forever. And indeed he was as he closed his eyes in complete reverence and suckled on that labia as if he was tasting the nectar of the sweetest fruit he could ever find.

The strained moans and groans that were reduced to small whimpers in an attempt to silent herself rendered Jess completely helpless, as every stripe and curl made by Tom’s tongue was enough to make her thighs shiver against his stubble. With this, he couldn’t help but chuckle against that gracious cunt being thrust against his face.

But just when she thought she was about to come, the man suddenly removed his face from between her legs as Jess painstakingly opened her eyes to try and look behind her. There was a sound of a belt unbuckling and that high-pitched slink of a zipper being opened, as the first thing Jess saw as she looked back was that budding erection that was about to be plunged into the depths of her cunt.

Jess couldn’t explain why but the way she furrowed her brows looked as if she was a child about to be mercilessly spanked by her father.

“Oh, sweetheart.” The delight and the empathy in Tom’s voice was deceiving, as he slowly stroked his thickening girth, only to give it a slow twist on the head, causing his body to shudder. “This cock – this cock is both your punishment and your reward.”

Before she could retort, the man was already parting her folds, easing the thick head into her cunt. Jess could only push her head down on the table, as she felt her body take in all of him. It didn’t help that the man pushed down her head too, as he tried to gain leverage over her body and the table as he positioned himself above her.

“Your punishment for avoiding me…”

Jess wanted to scream as she felt her insides being stretched by that thick cock, her walls contracting as he filled her bit by bit.

“Your punishment for teasing me…”

The man gritted his teeth as he took his other hand from her cunt and positioned it on her bare hip, as he found himself admiring her pantyhose, the straps, and that sexy black lingerie that was in complete stark contrast to her white-as-snow stockings.

“And your reward…”

The way he gasped caused his cock to throb within her, as she felt his head hit the tip of her womb, threatening to split her into two.

“For making me so disgustingly horny,” he whispered as he let his body fall onto hers, slowly grinding his hips against hers, as she felt his cock thrash within her. And this was just the start and she can feel her wetness drenching his shaft. “And so horribly in need of your body that I’ll never be happy until I _mercilessly fuck you_.”

Tom gasped as he pinned her down with the weight of the rest of his body, their torsos flat on the table with both their legs dangling over the edge. To top it all off, Jess’s leg began to shake with the initial sexual tension he was giving her, her heels tapping erratically on the marbled floor.

For a moment, Jess thought Tom would pause, as she felt him exhale against the nape of her neck. His movements slowed to a soft halt as well.

The words he said next was enough to make her blank out.

“ _So let me fuck you._ ”

That was then that it felt as though a train rammed through the woman as everything else was blurred out and their moans, groans, and violent cries of sexual release was just a muffled sound of a dream being lived through another dream.

But it was clear to her how he pulled out and started hammering her from behind, the table violently clacking as he pushed his weight down on her. The man even bucked his hips repeatedly, that cock canting and thrusting within her, until Jessica knew no other pleasure aside from Tom’s girth hitting her most delicate spot repeatedly...

Over...

And over...

And over again...

Coupled by the way his fingers dug into her bare hip as he pulled himself in and out of her wet hole.

As she felt that glorious mix of pain and pleasure of their bodies hitting the edge of the table repeatedly, as she tried to struggle and reach for purchase only for her manicured nails to pull violently at the table cloth as she bunched the expensive white material on her hand.

To make matters worse in the way Tom licked and nipped at her ear.

Only to bite down the side of her neck just to stifle himself from screaming as he pulled himself out of her and came all over her perfect little ass.

***

By the time Jess came back to herself after that violent orgasm that followed the man’s own climax that would be enough to cover the same damage caused by one broken tea cup, she found herself looking upwards on the arched ceiling of the Lavender Room.

She found the man lying beside her, his body still flat on the table, as he gently played with her red hair, twirling it around his fingers.

She looked down to find her shirt undone, her nipples peaked with her piercings standing at an odd angle, as if they had been bitten, sucked, and licked till they were at an attention.

She looked further down to find cum staining her stomach, with her legs wide apart, only to make her realize that she was conscious but once again blanked out during a second tremendous orgasm, where the devious man must have fucked her with her legs up in the air and her face looking up at his as he smothered and suckled on her lips.

As this realization settled in her brain and that ecstasy still ebbing in between her legs, she barely noticed how Tom stood up from beside her, seemingly sated, as he placed his pants back on and smoothed down that black dress shirt that now needed a long, warm trip to the dry cleaners.

“Consider your debt paid, my dear,” he whispered to her before he started walking towards the door.

She remembered him say before he left, “I shall be in my room if you want to extend your payment a little bit more.” She swore that he winked, but she was too drowned out in her own senses to even remember what facial expressions the man did in the middle of climax.

As Jess reminded herself to clean up and make herself look presentable as she went out of the Lavender Room, her mind was still stuck on how she was supposed to dispose of the pieces of that one expensive broken tea cup, when she tilted her head at this peculiar sight she looked at the ceiling that made her feel so uncomfortable.

She looked at the dark round dome wedged in between corners of the arched ceiling only to realize that it was a surveillance camera.

Jessica swore she felt her stomach drop.


	7. Out of the Steamed Rose and into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a door closes, a window opens. Despite her bad luck, Jessica gets another chance somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my dear [Wolfie](http://iamthebadwolf85.tumblr.com) for being my beta for this fic. Mwah!

After that, everything spiraled downward to hell for Jessica.

It took management less than twelve hours to get a hold of the footage video of the Lavender Room before Jessica had to be called up in her flat as she was preparing for work the next day. It ended up with management telling her not to come to the Steamed Rose in her uniform and to head straight for the administration office.

She was forced to deliver her resignation the next day.

And the charges that prompted  her termination?

Participating in lewd sex with a patron in a place of work.

Having intimate relations with a patron during office hours – which was true since it happened as the shop was about to close.

The existence of incriminating evidence that could put the name of the shop and the hotel at risk.

What was suspicious about the entire incident was that she didn’t hear a word about evicting the said guest who convinced her do such a thing from the hotel. In fact, they didn’t even dare mention his name.  It was as if Jess just fucked a random guest during work and they disappeared without a trace. As if he didn’t exist. As if he was a ghost.

What hurt even more is that she didn’t even receive a peep, a text, one pleading email, or even a decent written or vocal apology from the man who apparently made her lose her job.

Sometimes it made her think that he did it on purpose.

_But why would he do that?_

_Could he be so mean?_

_Could be he so –_

This was her train of thought for the next couple of days as she bitterly tried to get over the way she was ultimately fired from being a respected Steamed Rose Tea Maid. And to think about it, her credentials as an incognito porn star after dark did not even get her in trouble in the long run as she feared it would.

As much as she tried not to be bitter towards the man whom she had a brief sexual affair with, she tried not to think either about how he didn’t even bother to contact her. In fact, some of her friends who knew of both her jobs (or in this case, her _previous_ job and her _sideline_ ) said that she didn’t need to hang around that _posh_ place of snobs anymore since her last payout with the release of the “ _Thor Villain Scandal_ ” video that dropped a huge amount of money on her lap that amounted to two months pay at the Steamed Rose. Of course they joked about Jess going full time on her fetish channel, but suddenly, Jess didn’t feel like doing BDSM-related stints anymore.

Or having sex altogether.

It seemed impossible, but at that moment, something just kept eating at her. Something that made her feel slighted, abandoned, and even betrayed.

As much as she knew what it was, she didn’t try to think about it.

Well, she tried.

***

It had almost been five days since she lost her job at the Brixton’s Steamed Rose when Jess recieved a message from her previous manager Graham, asking her to meet him at a cafe two blocks away, the Lunar Froth. It used to be the place where her co-workers would hang around after hours, since it was considered a sister cafe, owned and run by one of the previous Tea Butlers of the Steamed Rose.

Graham was waiting there around a quarter past seven, just as Jess had risen from one of her afternoon naps. Considering this was an “unplanned” holiday after the Brixton incident, Jess lavished her time on herself, mostly staying in bed and watching Netflix. She would tell herself that she was just relaxing after that stressful time, and maybe she could just sort of “retire” and put that “good fortune” she got from a “previous project” to a good cause. But honestly, who wouldn’t retreat in bed and stay in for after after experiencing the walk of shame from the Administrative Office to the lockers at the back of the Steamed Rose past her concerned-looking colleagues and friends?

With how she turned up at the Lunar Froth, her ex-manager could tell that she hasn’t really recovered from the incident.

“Martin, you look like shit,” the man exclaimed as he watched her walk through the door, wearing her two-day unwashed jeans and an old hoodie.

“Obviously,” Jess scoffed, taking the seat in front of the man whom she used to have scuffles with everyday concerning various details, from cashier troubles to the kind of treats to serve the VIP. In fact, there was one VIP that they kept fighting about because of Graham’s insistence to please the guest, but Jess just wouldn’t give in to whatever they demanded. Sometimes the redhead couldn’t help but think if her ex-manager had any intentions towards that _certain_ VIP.

Who wouldn’t? That VIP has a great ass and fucked like a porn star.

Unfortunately, whenever her thoughts went there and remembered the consequences, Jess felt like she was going to gag.

“I just got fired a few days ago,” the redhead couldn’t help but be crude, even if Graham did go out of his way to talk to an ex-employee. It might even cost him his job if the Administrator finds out about it. Because of it, Jess didn’t even want to turn up... But luckily for the owner of the Lunar Froth and the camaraderie with all the other Tea Maids and Butlers, past and present; whatever happens in the cafe stays in the cafe. “Surely you’re not back to tell me that the Admin wants me to pay some fines, sign some waivers, or probably release a statement.“

The man then rolled his eyes and groaned. “Will you just sit down, shut up, and listen to what I have to say? You’ve barely woken up to even know what you’re saying, you clout.”

This is what Graham and Jess had in common. Of course they have a lot of other things in common, but they’re almost equal when it came to sass and sarcasm. Most of the time his wit and crudeness would get on Jess’ nerves while working, but for some reason hearing what he had to say suddenly made her smile again.

“Honestly,” the man whispered once she has settled down and they were served the finest coffee drinks in the place. “Between you and me, I could say that Natalie has been having issues with the servings, Ron is going crazy with the accounting, and Owen broke another set,and this time it’s in front of the Vice President of the E-Commerce Bank.” The man sighed, hung his head low, before bringing it up to look at her with such exasperated brown eyes. “Things weren’t as smooth as when you were still with us, Jessica.”

The girl leaned back on her chair and raised an eyebrow, tipping her hoodie back a bit raising an eyebrow and glared at her former supervisor.

“Then why did you just let me go,” she said before snapping her fingers. “Just like that?”

The man made a face at her and sighed, taking a sip of his coffee first before answering her. “Trust me, Jess,” he groaned. “I tried my best to convince Administration to at least reconsider their judgment, or at least suspend you for a few days before they came to a final decision.”

Jessica was watching him intently with hooded eyes, still irrationally angry at him even if she knew it wasn’t the man’s fault why she lost her job. She knew she was trying to listen, but considering the usual irritating ego Graham often harbored, it was hard for the girl to see his point.

“You are one of our senior Tea Maids, Jess,” the man exclaimed sincerely. “It wasn’t easy seeing you go just like that.”

The girl clucked her tongue.

“Believe me, I tried my best.”

Jess sighed.

“Graham,” she said exasperatedly, taking a quick swig of her drink, finishing it in a flash. Hastily wiping away the drips from the sides of her mouth, she shifted her weight on another leg and re-adjusted herself on the table, placing her elbows flat on the surface as she leaned closer to the man. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I still don’t get why you’re even here.”

The man’s lip twitched as he leaned back and palmed his face.

“We have been good friends,” she said with much reluctance, slightly rolling her eyes. “And despite the rows, the disagreements, and the tension during work, I’d say that you were a mentor to me. But I’m no longer part of the Steamed Rose. Brixton has trashed my contract. Why else would you call me here?”

The girl angrily let out a gust of air as she pulled back the hoodie, showing her tousled hair.

“Unless you’re offering me some sort of seedy underground job at the _Rose_ that is similar to what I used to have?”

The man raised a hand, quickly silencing the girl who looked at him with those wide brown eyes.

“Actually,” Graham exclaimed, suddenly stroking his goatee. “That’s the thing.”

Jess felt herself furrow her eyebrows at the man as she straightened up on her seat, giving the man a questioning glare.

“I think I may have a job for you.”

***

She was dressed in the tightest pencil skirt she could find in her closet, topped off with a neatly styled V-neck shirt and a classy dark blue blazer with stripes you could barely notice. Her beautiful red hair was tied up in a high ponytail, leaving just a few curls on her forehead. In her hand she held a folder filled with copies of her resume, her _clean_ resume at least. She found herself staring up at a twenty-story building in the middle of the business district to which the Brixton actually belonged to, but was at least four or five blocks away. Without a second thought, she entered the complex, went through security and left her Social Security ID at the desk.

The office was located at the 21st floor, and seemed to house different businesses of sorts. A young receptionist was waiting for her and nodded when she gave her name, recognizing it. Giving her a tab and asking her to wait at the lounge, Jessica just smiled and complied, taking a seat on one of the egg-shaped chairs with green interiors and cushions on them.

Twirling the curls on her forehead, she looked around at the posh office, glancing at that stern security officer appointed by the building standing near the sliding glass doors. As she glanced around at the polished floors, the rooms with the frosted glass, the uniformed personnel, Jessica wondered how privileged she would feel when she does start find work here.

A thought crossed her mind making her think that maybe she’d be even more privileged than what she had back at the Steamed Rose.

A woman emerged from one of the inner rooms of the workplace, wearing a thick pair of glasses. She smiled curtly upon seeing Jessica and motioned to her to come follow her. Without thinking twice, Jessica slung her small bag over her shoulder and followed the well-dressed interviewer into a smaller, secluded room inside the long-winding blank-tinted office. The room however, was white in all its appearance, with only a small frosted glass window allowing passers-by to have a peek inside.

Motioning for her to take a seat in front of a minimalist black desk with a lone Mac-branded monitor with a desktop setup, the woman took her seat on the opposite side of the interviewee. With her resume in her hand (having taken it from the receptionist), the woman with the curt-looking expression adjusted her glasses as she went through the details of her CV.

“Such an impressive career line-up,” she muttered to herself amidst the small talk she started with concerning the university where Jessica went to. “You used to work for the Steamed Rose?”

Jessica nodded politely. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Ah,” the woman whom they referred to as Jo nodded, putting on manicured finger underneath her very red lipstick. Even more red than what Jess was wearing. “You do mention here that one of your references is Mr. Graham Donovan.”

“Yes,” the redhead answered almost as quickly as Jo started speaking again.

The brunette straightened up on her seat. “We have been in correspondence with your reference person. In fact, he was the one who recommended to you this job. However,” the woman paused, placing her resume flat on the shiny black table. “He did mention that you are one of the senior employees in the Steamed Rose, and were receiving a higher pay compared to most of the other employees in the same establishment.”

“Well, yes,” said the girl, furrowing her eyebrows.

Running a finger on her lower lip, the interviewer leaned back on her chair. “I’m afraid that the administrative assistant position  you’re applying for,“ she raised her eyes to look at Jess, “may pay less due to its entry level classification.”

“No no,” Jess quickly answered, making gestures with her hand. “It wouldn’t be a problem at all. I don’t really mind taking an entry level occupation.” The woman wringed her hands as she tried to calm herself down so as she wouldn’t appear desperate to get a job. “Even if it pays less than what I used to get.”

The interviewer named Jo peered at her through her thick spectacles, brushing her fingers on the surface of her resume as she cradled her face with her other free hand, seemingly deep in thought. “It’s your good reviews and Mr. Donovan’s good recommendation that makes you perfect for this job.”

The redhead couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at what she just heard. Usually employers would check the references lists of applicants after they have been hired or are already at the second stage of their interview. Of course Jess would know, because it was her whom Graham would pester to do the calls. They wouldn’t do it before meeting the applicant. Unless they already _knew something about her_ before she can even turn up at the office.

Jo suddenly picked up the resume from the table and tapped its blunt edge of the surface, snapping Jess out of her thoughts as the woman cleared her throat.

“I think we’ve got what we wanted to know for today,” she exclaimed, standing up as she extended her hand. “We’ll contact you for another appointment once we have screened your information.”

Trying to hide the anxiety about the job, Jessica got up as well and shook the woman’s hand before allowing herself to be led back into the reception area.

But somehow, she could tell that maybe they wouldn’t call her back as Jo has said they would.

***

The thing is, they did call back.

Jessica thought she’d be spending the rest of the days either ransacking the online job forums for anything that could offer her similar or higher pay. She thought she’d be burying her nose in the classified ads with the morning coffee, while spending the afternoons jilling off to that video she had to painstakingly retrieve from the depths of an abandoned email account with the help of a hacker friend, that video of a masked man fucking a girl who was delivering a message to the viewer.

But even before she could slip her hands down her everyday cotton panties (the ones she only used in front of the camera once to fulfill that “innocent little school girl” request from a fan while being fucked by a man who was twice as big as those wrestlers you would see on Pay Per View), she almost fell out of her swivel chair when her phone started ringing.

It was that Active Prospects agency that Graham referred her to.

And they want her back for a final interview with the client she was to be assigned to.

The fist-pump the redhead did in the privacy of her flat, accompanied with her own little victory dance was so ecstatic that it scared her cat off. To top it all off, she was wearing her old faded Queens of the Stone Age shirt while dancing in her underwear.

However, the Jessica who marched into the Active Prospects Headquarters a day later was a vision to be held, so far and different from that dorky side she displayed in her flat almost twenty four hours ago.

She strode in wearing her best black pumps, the pair that she bought last month, with the mixture of her savings from both her jobs. In fact, wearing those pumps gave her power, reminding her that she’ll always find a way to get what she wants, giving her the confidence she needed that day.

One of the men in suits standing behind a cubicle rose when she walked in through the glass door, pulling his glasses down his freckled nose as he surveyed her starting from her toes and up to that pretty head of hers. He seemed to bask in that shapely red laced dress that reached down to her knees, showing off her divine legs. His eyes travelled up to find her shapely torso covered with a midnight-blue blazer, sharply in contrast with her devilishly colored ensemble that matched her shiny black shoes.

She wore her long red hair up in a bun as she usually did during formal interviews, just so it would compliment the “clean and crisp” image she liked to impress upon her would-be employers. Brushing a stray lock from her forehead as she got close to the cheeky young man (who wouldn’t stop ogling her as his eyes finally met with hers), Jess couldn’t help but wink at him as she continued following Jo towards an inner hall that housed a dozen more offices, each one having its own door.

“The client requested a private audience with you, Ms. Martin,” Jo stated,  somewhat formal and crisp with her words, though her tone was much more cheerful and friendly since their initial meeting. “I hope you don’t mind talking with them on a one-on-one setup.”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” the redhead smiled gaily, unable to notice how her swaying hips seemed to have caught the attention of other men who have started to look out the windows of their workstations and offices as she passed by their cubicled offices.

Jo then turned to smile back at her and continued walking, her high heels clacking on the wooden floor as she approached the large black double doors at the end of the hall.

Keeping up with her, her purse under her arm, Jess found herself turning her head when one of the offices opened and two people stepped out. One of them was rather a very tall and shapely woman, with long black hair cascading down her head. She was dressed in an elegant navy blue dress that was covered by a red shawl, accentuating her broad shoulders. She turned to nod at Jo who just smiled at her, as the former turned to talk to the man she was with again.

The other person with her happened to be a man with sandy-brown hair, wide blue eyes, and a firm mouth that often made it look as if he was frowning. But as he turned to look at the redhead coming his way down the hall, his intense gaze fell upon her and he looked her in the eye.

Jess on the other hand felt her eyes widen.

 _It was Luke Windsor_.

The man who played public relations to a very well-known Hollywood actor who was recently frequenting the town she lived in. The same man who suddenly disappeared without a trace of the earth possibly for indiscretions only she and probably the whole Brixton knows about. The same man she was trying so hard not to think about right now when she’s trying to start her life over again.

To her surprise, a small smile twitched from the side of the man’s mouth as he turned to curtly nod at her, before turning around to follow the black-haired beauty towards the other end of the hall.

Jess couldn’t help but frown and shake her head in confusion as she turned around to face Jo who had stopped in front of the two black doors, waiting for her to come over.

“Are you ready, Ms. Martin?”

The redhead had to blink away the uncertainty and the sudden shock in her eyes as she forced herself to smile at the woman in the thick prescription glasses whose hands were already at the door. “Yes,” she said as she found herself nodding. “Yes, I am.”

Without another word, the taller brunette turned the silver handles to the executive room and stepped aside so the redhead could pass.

Jess found it to be a spacious room, the finest one the business could offer. It’s a room an Executive Officer could possess, and it was twice as big as the administrative quarters in the Brixton, referred to as the “Lion’s Den” in the hotel. As much as it could be considered as a space the Chief Executive Officer of the company could covet, the woman realized that this area is probably just one of the receiving rooms of the Active Prospects office. Jess looked around and found a single black minimalistic desk (with the size of a conference room table) sitting in the middle with two expensive office chairs – one for the interviewer and the interviewee. On one side of the carpeted office stood large bay windows that let the afternoon sun stream in, giving it a warm glow.

She turned around expecting Jo to come in after her, only to see the woman about to step out. “The client will be with you shortly,” she curtly spoke to Jessica who turned around on her heels. “Please, take a seat.”

She was about to open her mouth and tell her initial interviewer to wait, but Jo had already closed the door in her face. Jess then found herself sinking in the silence of the receiving room.

Turning around, she found herself sighing as she stepped towards the nearest chair to the exit, the one intended for her. She looked across the wide table that rivalled the round tables of the now notorious Lavender Room, realizing that this one was twice the size of the dining tables bought for the hotel. Sitting comfortable on her chair, she placed her purse on the surface as she leaned back on the backrest, swiveling it around, wondering who the client would be.

She looked up to glance and study the rest of the room, finding a huge wooden panel set apart from the wide oak-laden walls. This made her realize that this may be an Executive’s office, considering that there are two slanted black exits on either side of the giant wooden panel slab set in the middle of the room. A single Japanese-styled painting hung in the middle of the panel slab, its white canvas standing in complete contrast of the mustard colored surface.

 _Must have a back room or another conference area_ , Jessica thought, pursing her red lips. _Or someone’s actual office._

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard footsteps emerge from the back rooms, as a figure emerged from one of the slanted passageways behind the panel slab centerpiece.

The first thing she saw were a pair of expensive black shoes, making its way towards her. As she looked up she found them wearing gray branded pants that were probably tailored specifically for them, with their blue inner shirt tucked in the hem.

Jess found herself glaring at that taut chest, knowing it from anywhere as she quickly lifted her eyes to gaze at that handsome face, feeling her stomach churn with much anxiety as she suddenly realized that fabricated trap she is standing in.

“Hello, Jessica,” Tom spoke in that baritone that made her knees quiver.

 


	8. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica finds out what her potential employer wants. But is it what he truly wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to [Wolfie](http://iamthebadwolf85.tumblr.com) for the proofing. <3

Jess stood up so quickly that she managed to push the swivel chair violently in the opposite direction, her brown eyes flared with anger at the tall, gangly figure that slowly began to approach the conference table.

“ _You,_ ” she hissed under her breath, hearing her bracelets clink as she balled her hands into fists.

Her blood began to boil when the man suddenly sported a shocked look on his face in response to her words as he furrowed his eyebrows and began to sport an offended expression. “You don’t seem to be happy to see me at all,” he whispered in an informal tone, making Jessica forget that this was actually an interview.

The woman felt like grabbing her purse and throwing it at his face.

She didn’t know if it was her own guards, her own filters, her training to stomp down her anger towards a client, or the fact that she felt as if her own safe haven and the promise of a new job was directly snatched from her nose. As much as so many girls around the world would have melted in the presence of this Gucci-wearing sex-clad god who was smiling smugly in her direction at that moment, Jessica wanted to melt out of anger that everything she was hoping for may have been set up, even fabricated.

“Who would be happy to see you,” she growled under her breath, slowly losing her cool as she haven’t realized that she had already lifted her purse from the table just when she thought she was just imagining it. “You cock-sucking, fucking, man-who–“

The man cleared his throat, the sound echoing through the room, causing Jess to shut her mouth, suddenly realizing _that she finally lost her cool_. Color draining from her face, she realized who she was talking to and the fact that she was there for a reason.

“Let me remind you, Ms. Martin,” his voice suddenly changed, its flirty nature melting away as a professionally crisp and firm tone barked at her, reminding her who was in charge. “We are currently trying to assess if you’re ideal for the job.”

The man stepped towards her and clenched his jaw, causing Jessica to widen her eyes as she managed to notice _only now_ how a prominent structure of his jaw seemed to bulge against his face, suddenly making him look serious and somewhat _threatening_. As he looked away, maintaining the snobbish professional tone he had adopted, Jessica was reminded why he was considered to be one of the most feared villains on the silver screen.

“And let me remind you that we have two,” he pointed upwards to the ceiling, causing Jess to look up, identifying the two gadgets perched on the roof rims that he was referring to. “Maybe three –” Tom exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders, clearly pointing out that he knows that the room is somewhat rigged but he has no idea how many were there. “But we have this room under surveillance and can pick up anything that colorful mouth can say,” he licked his lips, those blue eyes unblinking as he gazed right into her own. “No matter how _inappropriate_ your words could be.”

Jess felt her eyes going livid as she backed away, aware of the threat he just dropped her.

She could not explain what was currently going on in her brain, but she was sure of what she needed to do and what had to be done. It was just such a shame that she would never find out the truth, and for some reason she just didn’t want to care anymore.

“Alright,” she said nodding, her lips becoming a thin line. “Alright. It’s settled then.”

Tom tilted his head, sporting a confused look on his face.

“Have a good day, Mr. Hiddleston.”

And with that she grabbed her purse and turned around on her heels.

The playful mode suddenly melted from the man’s face as he watched the girl storm towards the double doors. She barely had a hand on the silver handle, when she heard a voice behind her.

 

“Wait!”

 

The girl found herself clenching her own jaw as she questioned herself why did she even bother to stop and listen to what this man had to say. All she could think of was the fact that he’d probably had nothing good to say at all. At least nothing that could undo the damage that had been done that she believes is his fault.

“Do tell,” she said without turning to look at him. “Why I shouldn’t leave, Mr. Hiddleston?” The words left her mouth in a very polite manner, but bitterness and anger tried to hide underneath her tone.

She heard him sigh behind her, but she did not expect what came out of his mouth next.

 

“You walk out that door and you’re going to regret that decision for the rest of your life, Jessica.”

 

Although Thomas knew exactly what he was saying, the way he ran his hands through his hair and repeatedly smoothed out the creases in his shirt hinted at how he was throwing out his best cards just to have the woman stay in the room. Of course he has other back up plans in case she tries to leave the building, but as much as possible he wanted no one else involved in his little strategy he had meticulously prepared.

But with the way she turned her head, those brown eyes livid with anger; Tom was expecting this kind of reaction.

Her mouth twitched. “Who do you think you are to say that?”

Tom winced with how sharp her words were delivered, but he couldn’t help but bite his lip upon realizing what she meant. He opened his eyes to see her holding back her anger, making calculated steps towards him, as she balled her fists and held them low.

“Who do you think you are?!!” she spat, furiously pointing a finger in his direction.

The man momentarily flicked his eyes down from her feet only to bring it back swiftly to focus on her livid eyes as a reply to her question.

“And why is that?” Jess continued heatedly saying, throwing her arms up before letting them fall on her thighs with a loud slap. “Why is it that I’d regret which is so important that it’s just standing there,” she reiterated, gesturing to him in all the irony of it. “Looking smug, as if it controls the world in its clammy little hands? What is it that so important that they had the guts to look at me after they cost me my job!”

As she tried to catch her breath, Tom felt his mouth hang wide open upon hearing the last words in that furious little speech she just delivered. They stood there in silence for a moment as it felt like it was too awkward for Tom to even say another word, and Jessica was too busy trying to catch her breath and glare at the man.

However, as he massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed, he looked up to find Jessica unbelievably glaring at him and his choice of gesture, looking at him as if he just murdered her pet cat.

What he said next wasn’t unexpected but it still came as a surprise to Jessica.

“I…” He even hesitated for a bit. “I know you lost the job at the Steamed Rose, Jessica.”

The girl couldn’t believe her ears but she somewhat already knew this truth. Pursing her lips, crossing her arms, and narrowing her eyes; Jess didn’t know in what manner she should express her anger without hurling herself towards the man and pushing him on the ground. In fact, the idea of plucking every single curly follicle on the tip of his head was a delightful thing to Jess.

But between standing there and possibly beating the crap out of this man with her pumps and her purse, Jess swore that if she ever lays another finger on him again, she may end up being unable to control herself.

“You. WHAT?” Her fuming tone made her beautiful round eyes turn into slits, causing Tom to back away a step from her.

The way she stepped towards him, her gait threatening and vicious, made him raise his hands as if he was to surrender, as he slowly assumed a power stance just to completely rub in how tall he is and how he can quickly turn the tables on her if she even dared do what he thought she’d be planning to do. But of course, being the gentleman that he is, he just suavely stepped aside despite the power stance, hands gently to level with his chest to intend that he means no harm.

“You knew,” she hissed through gritted teeth, thrusting her finger as if she was already drilling it against his chest, ignoring thin air. “You knew I lost my job!”

The man winced slightly, and this was enough for Jess to widen her eyes, raise her eyebrows, and go on full throttle with her voice.

“I lost my job because of that one –“ she paused to withdraw her pointed finger and draw her hand into a fist. “That one night of indiscretion – that one night when I was _actually working_ and you had to – you had to –”

Jess could barely finish her sentence as she was shaking with anger. She had completely lost her poise and that promise she made to herself at the back of her head that if she ever, ever saw Tom again; she’d make sure that she’d sock him in the face for what he did. She didn’t care if it was in public, she didn’t care if he was surrounded by security, she felt like she had to do it to set her mind at peace.

And now she found herself shaking and chattering in front of the man, completely blind with fury and speechless with anger. And what hurts the most is that now that she had confirmed that he knew the reason to why she was sacked, and he stands there smiling in front of her posing as the interviewer for this current job that she wished so hard she could have… as if he had something to do with it…

Smiling as if he orchestrated everything bad that happened to her for the past few days…

“Motherfucker.”

She swore she saw red.

She flung a chair aside that was in her way, just as she watched the man’s blue eyes widen at that one second that she moved, knowing what was about to come. Just as she threatened before, just as she silently threatened that she’d punch him in the face given the chance, she had completely crossed over in two wide steps and was standing right in front of him.

Next thing Jess knew, her hands were gripping that immaculately blue shirt, clumping them in her hands. She was glaring at him, gritting her teeth at him, hissing at him like a snake. As the man finally recovered from his shock, his big strong hands wrapped around her wrists, trying to get her off. Jess almost hauled him towards a chair, using the same force she used on him that day she found him naked in his hotel room.

But like a sudden twist of fate, Tom used the same leg-lock move she used on him before, hooking it around her thighs covered with that black smooth stocking.

The redhead found herself losing her balance, and next thing she knew she was sitting down on the swivel chair she had flung out of the way. Her arms were locked to her sides and firmly gripped, as she looked up only to stare directly into this abyss where blue flames burned of exasperation, frustration, desperation, determination, and huge amounts of lust.

“Jessica,” he said with much force, his frustration now leveling with the way she grabbed him earlier. “Jessica  please!”

She hissed at him, struggling to get away from his hold, but with one sudden shake from the man and the way his voice rose, the girl suddenly gasped and was ready to listen to him. Looking up at him with those big doe eyes, Tom gently released his grip on her blazer-clad arms as he smoothed them down to settle on her wrists.

“If you would just listen to me,” he said in the persuasive tone that summoned a shiver down her spine, as she realized how the man was leaning over her, speaking to her with his face just inches from hers, his eyes unblinking as he looked down at her. “If you would just listen and I’ll explain to you how it has come to this.”

Another shiver overcame Jess, but she couldn’t put away the anger in her eyes.

Tom didn’t know what kind of feelings that stirred in him just seeing her brown eyes on fire, so he just licked his lips and started talking.

“I –“ he started, the ruthless and powerful lust-monster slowly disappeared from his eyes as he tore his eyes from hers, his thumbs gently scraping the back of her hand despite the strong grip he has on her wrists and on the arms of the swivel chair. “I only found out about the incident with the administration and what happened to you after, just when you have been let go and I was too late to catch up to you.”

Jess hated hearing this. Just remembering the entire scene made her heart drop to her stomach again… and by listening to the man whom she blamed for all of this just made her blood boil even more.

“I tried to remedy the situation, ask the Brixton management to appeal to the case on the grounds that you were in a relationship with me and the entire matter that happened with the surveillance cam footage was private…” Tom bit his lower lip and looked away. “But they said that it was against their moral code and they couldn’t have an employee of theirs entangled in a salacious issue that would bring their name down the drain.”

The way Jessica scoffed just told the accomplished actor that she didn’t seem to believe him. “Oh,” she said sarcastically, turning her head to the side so she can stop herself from spitting in his face, completely aware of the awkward position they were in. “Salacious issues? Is that the reason why you couldn’t contact me and ask if I was even okay?”

Tom turned to gently look at her, dejection clear in his eyes.

“If I was angry...”

“If I was doing fine…”

“Let me know if you even cared about the humiliation…”

“The degradation…”

“Everything I went through…”

The man wrinkled his brow and clucked his tongue as he looked away, without letting go of his grip on the girl’s wrists. Jessica tried to pry herself free of him, but then she found herself turning to ice once more as Tom turned to look at her again, burying that blue-eyed gaze right into her consciousness, flooding her.

“I couldn’t contact you,” he said through gritted teeth, regret in his eyes. “Not until Luke could tell me that the coast was clear, that your records weren’t sullied, and that if I gave you my number and contacted you again, you wouldn’t be rampaging towards me with a gun and a death wish.”

Jessica dared to glare at him. “You don’t trust me then.”

“Well,” the man shrugged his shoulders. “You did lunge at me.  Who knew I would have been right.”

The girl snarled at him and looked away, clearly looking hurt. For a moment Jessica did feel remorse, since she became what the others feared she would become: some crazy girl who wanted revenge over her so-called pseudo-lover, just because she lost her job. She felt her eyelids droop, completely disappointed herself, just when she wanted to prove everyone wrong. That she wasn’t just some shallow woman who wanted to fuck a hot celebrity, or a Steamed Rose Maid who wanted a little bit of a sexual scoop, or some shallow porn star who wanted to fuck for the fame.

She’s more than that. She knows she’s more than that.

She turned to look at the man who was exerting his power over her, still leaning over her, bent at the waist, looking into her eyes.

“I still trust you, Jessica,” Tom suddenly spoke up, his voice gentle and sincere. “And I do really care. I was worried you’d be so upset and I felt so helpless that I wasn’t allowed to contact you… and this is why you’re standing – I mean – sitting here now.”

The redhead’s angry expression is now replaced with something made out of utter confusion on her face.

“I knew that even if Luke and the agency allowed me to call you up, there will be no way in hell that you’d pick up the phone. Am I right?” he said with a bit of sarcastic cheeriness in his voice, even raising his eyebrows to prove his point, adding a smile to the end of the sentence.

Jessica would have found it adorable, but she just gave him a deadpan glare.

“So,” the man ignored the way she flared at him, so he continued speaking. “I decided to do it in the most subtle way possible that would still get you here – I decided to contact your then supervisor Graham to do me a favor.”

The redhead’s eyes widened. “No you didn’t.”

Tom nodded. “Yes I did. I asked him to talk to you for me and offer you a job that is almost across town. You would come here,” he gestured around with his head. “Active Prospects, one of the Public Relations Firms my good friend Luke has set up. And then you would be ready to come to me and talk business, without me having to pull you out of your hiding place just like how I did the first time around.” He finished his statement with an intense gaze, caused Jessica to shiver, realizing how he was the mastermind of all of this, and she was right about that one thing she was somewhat afraid of: that he was the reason why she was sitting there right now.

“Business,” she spat at him suspiciously.

“Yes,” the blond man nodded his head. “Business. I can offer you something that can pay twice or even more than what your previous job can offer. I can offer you something that can make you give up your _other_ jobs with the amount I can provide you –“

“What makes you think that I want to give _that_ up?” Jessica snapped back. “I loved my job at the Steamed Rose. I loved serving other people. And as Rosemary? I loved _serving_ other men. Who are you to say that I didn’t like it? And who are you to say that I would even dare accept your offer?”

The man licked his lips again. “I’m not asking you to give up being _Rosemary_ , darling,” Tom whispered as-a-matter-of-factly, bringing his face close to hers again. “There is no way in hell I’d even ask you to do that. In fact, if you needed help, I’d be more than happy to provide you _my services_ again.”

Upon hearing that, Jessica had to cross her legs. Seeing the response and the initial reaction, Tom couldn’t help but shoot her that famous mischievous smoulder.

“If you do not wish to accept my offer, then I’d take it fair and square,” he said, a bit of sadness reflecting in his eyes as he looked down. “But hear me out at least,” he pleaded. “Hear what I have to say, hear what I have to offer you.”

He leaned closer, causing her to gasp as she saw how his lips glistened.

“Please let me make it up to you after I have accidentally cost you your job with one night of,” he bit his lips. “Pure need. Pure passion. Just pure want for you…” He gently released one wrist so he can raise his hand and run the back of his fingers against her cheeks, causing the woman to gasp. “Jessica.”

For a moment she felt trapped in his gaze.

His gaze full of emotion, full of passion, and was it… was it love?

But as she slowly bided her time circling that one free wrist as she slowly lifted it up from being trapped against the arm of the swivel chair with his strong hands, the redhead quickly lunged for his tie bringing him even closer to her face.

“How will I know,” she said, those beautiful chocolate eyes tearing up. “How will I know that you wouldn’t leave me out in the dark again? How can I ensure that I wouldn’t be out there, wondering what went wrong, wondering what did I do wrong, feeling dejected and hopeless… How will I know if this is real? How will I know that…” She bit her lips. “What we had that night during our first project is something… real?”

The man backed away for a bit, seemingly surprised with what she had to say.

Jessica felt her heart melting. She did expect this reaction. With that impassioned speech she delivered, she couldn’t help but bite her lip afterwards; she realized she spoke without thinking. She got ahead of herself. After all, he just probably lusted after her. He’s just like every other man who had ever wanted her… every other man who wanted to fuck her…

But to her surprise Tom gently tugged his tie out of her wrists as he lunged at her, taking her face in his hands as he sank his lips deep against hers, smothering her mouth with his as he felt her body melt underneath his hold.

Jessica felt as if a weight lifted off her chest as she released her hands from gripping his wrists as she ran them up his arms and his shoulders, throwing them around his neck. She kissed him back with the same fervor, matching that passionate way he expressed such deep emotions with the movement of his mouth, never thinking that she’d feel such things like this towards anyone she has ever given her body to again.

Releasing her lips with a gentle smack, Tom decided to catch his breath with both their foreheads pressed against each other, as he found himself kneeling in front of her beautiful red-laced-clad figure sitting feebly on the edge of the swivel chair.

“Is that real enough for you, my dear?”

Jess licked her lips, wanting more of that. “Yes.”

“Good,” the man exclaimed, chasing her mouth again, stealing another kiss and releasing it with a loud smack. “Because I still need to conduct my interview.”

Jessica winced and moved back from his face, seemingly surprised with the development of things.

“What?”

The man rose to his full height, hesitantly removing his hands from the girl, despite having settled things. Clenching and unclenching them as he stood before her, feet spread apart; he was wearing this cheeky smile as he said, “After all we need to be formal about these things, don’t we darling?”

She remembered that tone. That was the same tone she used on him whenever she did business with the man concerning the Steamed Rose.

Standing up and straightening her shirt, looking him in the eye, unblinking, the girl spoke.

“Alright,” she said softly. “What do you need me to do?”

Hearing her words, a small mischievous smile spread upon Tom’s lips.

 

 

***

 

 

“Y-you want me to be your Personal Assistant?”

“That’s just a formal title, darling. But honestly, I believe in your administrative skills and you can do more than that.”

“Alright...”

“Now...”

Jessica felt her breath hitch as the man lead her from the chair and positioned her just in front of the wide table, only to carry her by the hips and to seat her on the surface. He leaned closer to gently breathe on her lips, as he quickly stole a kiss, ensuring that he sank his teeth lightly on her lower lip, before letting go with a soft smack. Unbeknownst to her, while he was busy seducing her, he had pulled over the old table phone closer to her hip, straining the cord.

“I need you to call up Joshua Quentin, my current agent,” he said breathily, his blue eyes never leaving hers. Jessica kept her lips parted, trying to follow whatever he was instructing her, but her mind began to wander as she felt his other hand pushing back the hem of her dress so that he can separate her thighs. “And tell him exactly what I am about to instruct you.”

_Smack_.

Jess felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise when the man gently planted a kiss on her exposed neck. She knew she couldn’t focus any further when she felt his fingers smooth into her inner thigh, stroking her sensitive skin, causing her to almost jump off the table.

He planted another soft kiss on her collarbone, letting his fingers ghost the hem of her low collar, as he bit his lip clearly trying to stop herself from grabbing her breasts that were about to spill out of her clothing.

“I need you to tell him about our appointment on Wednesday, on how I need to raincheck on that,” he whispered, lowering himself to the level of her chest, his breathing in time with her own. With the way that she panted and watched him with wide eyes as he gave her his instructions, he could tell that she was anticipating all of this as well.

And as he spoke to her professionally, with his tone low, his hand inched deeper into her skirt, his fingers tracing the straps that held her underwear to her dark stockings.

“Also,” he added, whispering as he slowly unclasped the suspenders attached to her underwear. “Give him Luke’s new email that I have written down right here on this pink post-it.” He gestured to the off-placed sticky note attached to the flat surface of the phone.

Jess was about to reach for it when she felt herself gasp as the man managed to lift the rest of her skirt up, bunching it around her knees, his hands now tracing the surface of her knicker.

A small naughty chuckle escaped the man, the breath from his mouth touching her almost exposed navel as he brought his head lower.

“Make sure to introduce yourself,” he exclaimed, nudging his nose against the smooth surface of her skin, letting his divot scrape against the small bump underneath her navel. Jess couldn’t help but bend backwards and gasp.  “Let him know your name, and inform him that you’re my new assistant,” he continued as his lips got dangerously close to her crotch, his fingers now playing at the hem of her panties.

Before he could even dare parting it, the girl managed to summon her courage as she ran a hand and wound her fingers on that honey-blonde, almost gingery hair. Giving his locks a tug, his face emerged from between her legs with a glare painted on his face. It was a glare that complimented the pure lust emanating from those blank blue eyes, cementing his role as the predator as he is about to devour his prey.

“Does this mean that,” the words delicately escaping her mouth, making sure she doesn’t jump the gun. “I get the job?”

She felt her stomach lurch as she felt the man chuckle against her naked skin.

Those teasingly evil blue eyes appeared from between her legs again. “Only if you do it correctly, love,” he whispered, placing another soft kiss on the inside of her thigh. “And not let yourself be distracted.” Another kiss on her inner thigh, getting closer and closer to her center…

Jess could only hold her breath as the man’s mouth finally reached the thin fabric.

A squeal escaped her mouth when she felt his wet tongue dart out from between those naughty lips, hitting that delicate spot.

Trying to distract herself, the redhead closed her eyes and bit her lips, as she reached behind her, grabbing the phone. She told herself that she would at least go to work while her _interviewer_ was being _busy_ , and she’d at least show him how dedicated she was to her job. Half of her wanted to prove to him that she can be as professional and serious as she always has been in the Steamed Rose and in this new offer, but at the same time she just wanted to be done with it and quick so she can really show this teasing sexy maniac what she’s really made of…

But the moment she lifted the phone, the man’s hand flashed out of nowhere and slammed it down against the receiver. A gasp escaped Jess as she saw the man’s head emerge from her skirt once more, a growl being emitted from his thin lips.

“No,” Tom said firmly, his lips already glistening from the juices that were slowly soaking her panties. And to think of it he barely did anything, just press his lower lips against her swollen folds through the fabric. “You do not lift the phone until I tell you to.”

Her hands shook as it hovered over the phone, her breathing shallow as she looked down at him.

“Okay…”

The man growled yet again, his hands now clasping her thighs, positioning himself for what was about to come. And this made the redhead’s heart beat fast.

“There should be a Sir in there, Jessica.”

The way he said those words were so commanding, that his voice reverberated against her person. She was so caught off guard with how he showed his authoritativeness over her that she was rendered still. She was so distracted that she was unable to notice that he had already started to play with the hem of her panties… threatening to take them off.

“Y-yes, Sir.”

The man smiled smugly, as she finally gasped the moment he pushed her legs apart even further, pulling her body closer to him. She could only watch in absolute awe and need as the man used one long finger to trace the line of her sex… only to swipe his fingers along the edge, drawing it apart…

“Good girl,” he whispered, before his face completely disappeared out of her view.

Next thing Jess knew, she was gritting her teeth and gripping the handset of the phone.

Her toes curling, she swore that her pumps would fall off with the sensations she was feeling at that very moment. It was only his mouth in contact with her body, but it was pressed against her most sensitive parts, those soft lips moving in perfect rhythm as he kissed and suckled on her swollen folds.

And every time his mouth would brush against her sensitive clit, the redhead felt her ass slowly lifting up from the table, only for the man to push her back down. Showing complete dominance and control, he restrained the woman from moving her hips as he made love to her cunt with his mouth, with his tongue flicking now and then against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

It was when the man started to hum when Jess felt her breathing become hitched, with her legs struggling to keep their balance as they’re suspended up in the air.

He moved his head slowly, from side to side, his breathing brushing hard against her folds. And she felt all her sensations heighten when he grazed the tip of his divot against her engorged nub.

Jess felt her hips jerk.

And that was when Tom started humming.

The hum sent this vibration throughout her body that shook her to the core, making her worry how on earth would she be able to make that call without giving it away that she was being pleasured by the man who was to become her employer.

Never has she felt so dirty.

Not during the time when she was somewhat sexually involved with a client back when she was at the Steamed Rose.

Not when she agreed to fuck him under the pretense of a sexual scandal that would be to both their benefit.

Not when he fucked her during office hours in one of the Conference Rooms in the Hotel where she worked.

Only now, that she freely gave herself to him, completely forgetting consequence and the results in the long run. With her sitting on that expensive desk as she drenched the surface with her juices, only then that she felt so deviant.

It was as if that was the only time that Jess felt so brave, so sexy.

And so dirty.

To her surprise, the man suddenly withdrew his mouth from her wet cunt, those blue eyes flashing up towards her once more. Never had Jess felt her insides burn as she watched the man look up at her in such a primal manner, with her juices still dripping from that thick stubble.

_“Now._ ”

 

Her hands shook as she looked over her shoulder to pick up the receiver.

She didn’t dare to look backwards as she would be rendered weak by those flaming blue eyes once more, and she knew she might end up squirting on his face if she saw how her fluids had painted his face. Oh, but if she only knew how much it would have turned the deviant man on if she did explode in his face.

But what bothered her is that the man just knelt there, seemingly waiting for her without resuming what he was initially doing. It was if he was waiting to catch her off her guard before driving her insane once more, with those talented lips pressed against her waiting cunt…

Oh, if she only knew the self-control Thomas was going through, watching her full-bodied torso heave as she dialed Mr. Quentin, with her body ready for the taking. The fact that he’s watching her cunt gently twitching in rhythm of her deep breathing is just making him strain his cock harder against his tight slacks.

“Yes,” Jess said in a deep voice, trying to remember what she was taught about shallow breathing just to calm herself down. “Is this the office of Mr. Joshua Quentin?”

She was lucky that the assistant on the other side of the line sounded so disinterested in the caller that they just put her on hold, asking her to wait as the agent was notified about her call.

The soft beeps that indicated that she was to wait were too painstaking to listen to.

 

Jess made sure not to look down only to find the sexual beast waiting underneath her, ready to devour her, as she waited for her own demise.

 

 

The redhead felt sweat trickle down her brow as she leaned back, still waiting, putting a hand behind her to keep herself in balance.

 

_Beep –_

 

“Ah yes, hello Mr. Quentin? Is this Mr. Joshua Quentin?”

 

The man sounded very professional, with a voice as smooth as silk. He was probably in his late thirties, and sounded very accomplished. Jess could imagine that this man has probably given Tom some of his best roles, and was probably responsible for his fame. But just as she was about to speak, Jessica had to stop herself from squealing when she felt something wet and warm press itself against her dripping cunt.

“H-hi!” she said through gritted teeth as she looked down, her hands almost digging into the table as she saw Tom press his face against her cunt, smothering it with his lips.

Jessica want to scream.

“I-I’m J-Jessica Martin –” she fought for her sanity as she tried to speak clearly. It didn’t help when the man who was currently licking and sucking your clit started making slurping noises, humming against your most delicate features. “I’m calling in behalf of Mr. Hiddleston.”

Jess had to shut her eyes closed as the man underneath her grabbed her ass, his lips now wrapped around one side of her outer labia, sucking hard.

“ _Ah yes!_ ” the man on the other line replied. “ _I was informed that you would call – Miss Martin I suppose? His new PA?_ ”

No one could express the shock on her face upon finding out that her call was being expected, but as she looked down at the man who was supposed to give her the answers, Jess felt like passing out. The man was now losing control of the craft of his tongue as he sent her sensations on overdrive as he buried his lips deeper into her crotch, sucking and slurping, making such delicious noises as he continued.

“Y-yes,” Jess felt like crying as she found herself unable to stop from thrusting her hips towards his face as he pleasured her as such. “He inf-formed me to g-give y-you Mr. W-Windsor’s new email.”

The girl struggled to grab the pink post-it behind her, but it didn’t help when Tom managed to get both his hands on both of her inner thighs, pinning her flat on the table. It gave him wider access to her now drenched crotch, with his mouth almost permanently attached to her cunt with the obscene things he was doing to it with his tongue. His mouth and beard is now deliciously wet with her juices, and this just made him hungrier than ever.

Trying so hard not to squeal as she felt her body go down backwards at an angle as she was given full view of Tom eating her out, _eating her hard_ , Jess struggled to do her “job”.

“It’s,” she bit her lip before continuing as Tom has started to fuck her folds with that tongue. “S-Sir, do you have a p-pen and p-paper?”

“ _Well_ _yes_ ,” said the man on the other line, whom Jessica hoped was oblivious to what was currently going on. “ _Shoot, love._ ”

Trapping the phone in between her chin and her shoulder, she held the pink post-it note on one trembling hand as she tried to get a good view of the writing. With her other hand, she fisted a huge clump of Tom’s hair as she pushed him harder against her crotch, as she had started to fuck his face.

“It’s lewindsor@activeprospects.eu,” she said breathily. “It’s spelled L –”

_Lick_.

“ _E_ –”

_“W_ –”

_“I_ –”

“N –”

 

If you only knew how hard the woman wanted to scream, as Tom has started to mock her by licking in rhythm of the way she spelled out the email. To make matters worse, in response to her thrusting her hips in his face, the man had momentarily removed his mouth from her cunt… only to wet two fingers with his saliva and her own juices. Taking no time for granted, he slipped those digits into her throbbing cunt, causing Jessica to gasp out loud at the receiver.

 

_Gasp!_

 

“ _You okay, darling?_ ” This time Quentin must have caught on what must have been happening on the other line. Jess could only wish he wouldn’t.

“Y-Yes, sir,” the redhead replied, trying to get a grip of herself as she bit her red lips. It didn’t help how Tom turned to look up at her from between her legs, his fingers still stuck in her, as he prepared for his next assault that would definitely bring her over to the edge. “It’s lewindsor@activeprospects.com. Did you get it?”

“ _Yes, love,_ ” the voice on the other side of the phone replied. “ _Thank you for that!_ ”

Jess swore she had to end the call or else she’d had to orgasm then and there with Tom’s agent listening to her.

“It’s nice talking to you, sir,” she said in a small voice before quickly hanging up the receiver.

She turned to glare at the man who was grinning at her like a mad sexual Cheshire cat, threatening to finger fuck her until she came all over the expensive conference table.  Much to her chagrin, the man let out this low chuckle, as he slowly withdrew his fingers from her stretched cunt, only to suckle at his long digits without removing his eyefuck from her.

“Wh-what are you d-doing,” the woman muttered helplessly as she sat up from her position, initially powerless with how he pleasured her. Now she felt completely powerless as she felt like a slave to him, needing more of that pleasure. “Wh-why are y-you…”

“Smooth,” Tom spoke, his voice gravelly, causing Jess to clench once more, this time against nothing. “I think you skipped over a few instructions but that doesn’t matter.”

She was about to retort when the man suddenly grabbed her face, tangling one hand in her hair as he devoured her mouth, smothering her lips with his mouth still drenched with her juices, giving her a taste of what it was like to eat out a beautiful woman like her.

“Good job,” he growled as he released her mouth.

Jess opened her eyes only to find her arms wrapped around his neck. He was looking at her so hungrily as if he didn’t have enough of his fill earlier, and she could only hold her breath as he released her hair and his hands slowly lowered itself towards her heaving bosom…

“Now let me reward you, my sweet.”

He pulled down her dress and filled up those big hands with her breasts.

The redhead gasped, only for her lips to be devoured by the man, tilting his head so he can get a better access to her mouth. His tongue probed and licked deeper, flicking at her own in tune with how his fingers moved against her already erect nipples, causing her entire body to shiver, in lieu of the halted progression towards her own climax.

He kissed her fervently, so passionately, until he grunted and pushed her flat on the table, his thighs holding her crotch open for him. Releasing her mouth with a wet smack, he growled against her skin and began to kiss lower, down the column of her neck, nipping here and there. When his mouth found one of the sensitive nubs on her chest, Jess couldn’t help but throw her head back, planting her hair bun flat against the surface of the table, as she moaned out his name.

His hands were now wrapped around her body, admiring how the laced ensemble complimented her curvy figure. His fingers were now digging against her hips as he suckled hard against her nipples, causing the girl to keen as she fastened her fingers around his curls once more, seemingly torn of tearing his face off her chest or pushing him down harder for him to continue what he was doing.

Licking a trail across her cleavage so he could give her other tits his attention, he was able to silently unbuckle his belt while she was completely distracted by the pleasure she was experiencing.

But by the time he had pulled out that engorged cock and pressed it against her swollen folds, a gasp escaped the redhead as she looked down on him and lifted his chin so he’d release her tit with a loud pop.

“I,” she looks around, seemingly looking at surveillance cameras. “I can’t –” She bit her lip. “I can’t have all of that happen again–”

The man paused as he leaned over her, looking at her figure open and willing before him. For the first time he saw her more than that Tea Maid that had her nose up in the air, strutting past him as he fervently waited for her to come and notice him. She was also definitely more than that red-lipsticked vixen with the piercing hanging on her lip, teasing her audience with every adult video she released online. It was only a side of her, it didn’t make up her entire being. The Jessica Martin who lay beneath him – a part of her being _Rosemary_ – was a complex myriad of mysteries and wonders he’d be willing to explore. But what completely made his heart melt is her own quest for privacy and for dignity, something he heralded for himself as well. Slowly his respect and his admiration for her grew as she now showed her real self to him. And maybe, he could admit to himself that he’d be falling in love for her as well.

And this was all he ever wanted.

“You need not worry, my pet,” he whispered as he leaned closer, those eyes slowly becoming gentle and sweet. “We can conduct this interview in the privacy I have requested, as Luke basically owns this company.” Pressing a soft chaste kiss on her forehead, he added, “Not to mention that I basically requested to have all the employees dismissed for lunch the moment our little _interview_ started...”

Those eyes grew dark with lust again.

“No one to hear you scream but me, love.”

Jess felt her brown eyes widen as she found him grinning deviously at her, unnoticing how he had positioned the head of his cock against her entrance. The moment he grunted, the woman felt like screaming as he had pushed half of his length right inside of her.

 

“ _OH MY GOD._ ”

 

She let out a whimper followed by a staggered cry as she threw her head back and her closed eyes seemed to look up at the ceiling.

“Yes, baby,” he groaned as he slowly began to thrust his hips, speaking as if his voice was making love to her ears. “Scream for me.”

 

Jess couldn’t reply with coherent words. Every single retort came out like a child’s cry out of her lipstick-smeared lips.

 

“ _Scream for me like you’ve never screamed for anyone before._ ”

 

She opened her mouth but no sound would come out. The tension, the pressure, the cock that was throbbing hard within her, and with his mouth only inches close to her chin, as if he was threatening to kiss her, smother her if she dare retort against that delicious penetration.

“ _M-ah!_ ” she gasped.

It seemed like a signal for Tom to clamp his hands on her shoulders as he lifted his torso up, causing his cock to sink deeper into her cunt, as he rutted deep inside of her.

Clenching his teeth hard together, he set up upon this rhythm that caused the table to shake, as he began to piston his hips hard against hers. The silence in the room was filled with this slick slapping sound of the most restrained fuck one could ever hear, as Jess helplessly placed her head to the side, closing her eyes as she tried to stop herself from keening as the man roughly fucked her into the piece of furniture.

“Jessica,” Tom gasped in between thrusts. “Look at me.”

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, as he hammered himself deeper into her, coating his throbbing cock with her juices every time he pulled out, causing her to whimper every time he thrust himself back inside of her again. As much as he knew that she was restraining her beautiful sounds in fear that someone might hear her or someone may record it, he began to pick up his momentum in order to drive her towards the edge.

Especially when she began to clench all over his cock.

“ _Look at me._ ”

She looked up at him with those bedroom eyes, seemingly pleading for him to make her reach her climax. But to her surprise, he roughly dipped his head against hers, capturing her parted lips with his mouth. Smothering it with his lips and tongue, he used this distraction to grab the handset of the phone just above her head.

“Let’s test that silence of yours,” he growled as he released her mouth, placing the phone against his ear. “You are not to come until I tell you so, and not until this phone call is done. Are we clear?”

Goosebumps formed on her exposed skin as she realized what he was up to.

Jessica was beginning to love this form of play.

She happily nodded up at him.

However, seeing her smile just caused the man to rut harder against those walls clenching tight against his cock. Letting his hips set the rhythm, his hands slowly moved from her shoulder to just beneath her jaw, as he began to dial a specific number.

“Hello,” the way he spoke vibrated through both their bodies.

“Yes, Luke, it’s me.”

It didn’t help with how Jessica just clenched all over the head of his cock as he slowly began to pull out. To make things worse, his hold around the girl’s neck began to tighten as his finger traced the tip of her jaw, as he pretended not to be paying attention to her despite his cock slowly and painstakingly drilling itself in her moist folds.

 

“Yes,” he said slowly, his breathing shallow as he began to rotate his hips in a lazy manner, causing Jess to shake her head underneath him. “The interview is going well.”

 

And that was when he began to slowly slam himself into her.

 

“She has completed everything I asked her to do for me.”

_Thrust_.

 

“Oh yes,” he said breathily, trying to appear calm and restraining himself from moaning with one hand on the phone and one hand wound around the girl’s neck. There was pressure applied to the way he clutched at her neck, but not too hard to choke her, just enough to show her who’s in control.

“Her credentials do check out.”

 

 

Jess felt her body weakening, and not because that she felt that his hand had started to tighten around her neck and her jaw. But it was that way he completely focused his hips into slowly thrusting his cock hard into her cunt, making a slick sound that made her legs to tremble every time he did so. The trouble was he did it in such a slow and lazy manner that she was sure that he’d be able to pull out her orgasm in a slow, painstaking, and languid way that would completely force her to scream.

Just when she promised that she wouldn’t...

At least not while he’s on the phone...

 

Jess felt her eyes widen.

 

She knew he’d be so angry.

 

And for some reason, that made her breath hitch.

 

_Thrust_.

 

“We’ve been through this before, Luke...”

 

_Thrust_.

 

There had been a growl in his previous sentence, but he was able to taper it down just not to sound angry at his Publicist. But she knew that this growl was made for her, and with every snarling sound that left those lips of his, she can feel his cock becoming harder... and harder...

 

“There is no one else I want for the job.”

 

_Thrust_.

 

He turned to look down, those blue eyes changing expression once more as he turned to gaze at her, with the phone still attached to his ear. She also felt his grip on her neck loosening, as she felt his thumb gently scrap against her jaw, caressing it.

 

_Thrust_.

 

“She’s just perfect for it...”

 

He let out this soft sigh as he slammed his hips against hers once more, enjoying the way her body trembled against his as he rutted himself in her, threatening to burst. After all, he was close... probably closer than she was to orgasm.

 

“She’s perfect for _me_.”

 

_Gasp!_

 

This time, overcome by pleasure and desire, Jessica wasn’t able to stop herself from gasping. The sound that left her lips was so audible and filled with wanton craving that Tom felt this preliminary shiver that went through his body, causing him to part his mouth in complete arousal.

“ _What was that again?_ ” she heard Luke Windsor speak from the other side of the phone, sounding confused. “ _Did you say something, Tom?_ ”

The man gritted his teeth as he felt his back muscles clench, and so do the muscles on his arse as his tense thighs struggled a few times against her spread-out legs. His veined girth throbbed against the way her walls held him still, as he stopped himself from moaning as he watched Jess close to her own climax, pleading at him with those brown eyes with her pupils slowly dilating.

“N-nothing,” he exclaimed with his voice starting to falter, unable to hold to the handset much longer, his legs shaking, about to give way. “I’ll – I’ll call you again later.”

“ _Alright._ ”

 

_Click_.

 

The phone slipped off his hands and fell on the surface of the table with a loud clack, the busy tone beeping frantically on the receiver.

Unable to hold himself back anymore, the man slammed a hand on the table as he pulled out of Jess completely, eliciting a retort out of her in the form of a groan. But then he slammed back in with a force he never used before, a force that shoved the table a few inches from its original position.

After that he completely lost control.

The table began to rock fiercely, and in such a noisy manner. But nothing made more sound than Jessica begging and whimpering against Tom’s shoulder as the man grunted and groaned with the way he plowed himself repeatedly and with the most delicious brute force possible into the girl’s waiting cunt.

And as he felt Jess slowly losing her own center, looking up at him with pleading eyes that was when he realized that she had adhered to his initial instructions and was holding herself back as he told her to before he even started the call with Luke.

 

“Tom,” she breathed out. “Please...”

 

The man slowly nodded his head, his eyes tearing up with the onset of his own orgasm as he let out a staggered moan before bringing his head down and clamping his mouth on one heaving tit.

 

Jess screamed.

 

The poor girl had screamed so loud she felt energy leave her body as the man continued to ride her on the table, causing the furniture’s feet to clack violently against the floor.

The man couldn’t hold his own any further as Jessica mindlessly tugged at his curls (while he was angrily suckling on her breast), as he felt his body stiffen all over, as his cock throbbed once or twice within her clenching walls before bursting inside of her.

For a moment, with the promise of silence and privacy, with all the surveillance equipment turned off, the two lay in silence over each other. They quietly filled the air with their breaths and the sound of two people trying to catch their breath.

 

 

***

 

“Tom?”

The man swore he must have dozed off or passed out in the middle of Jessica’s luscious tits after that fuck session he deliberately planned. But as her fingers have gently shifted from furiously tugging to sweetly playing with his curls, he found himself slowly waking up to find the beautiful woman’s face looking down thoughtfully on him.

“What is it, darling?”

The girl bit her lip, as if she was deep in thought.

His cock was flaccid, but it was gently pressed on her thigh. She seemed to have modestly pulled down part of her dress, but she just allowed him to freely lay his head on her gifted bosom that would make grown girls cry. Despite this post-coital glow they were both having, Tom couldn’t help but wonder what is making Jessica sport that business-like serious face at that moment.

“Are you sure you want me for this,” her voice faltered for a moment as he found himself face to face with that sarcastic look of hers. The same look she was wearing as she looked him from head to toe naked in his hotel room for the first time. “ _Job_ of yours?”

Tom raised his head to gaze at her, before pushing himself forward to level his face with hers, looking at her intently.

“Yes of course.”

Jess blinked twice. “I got the job then.”

“Yes,” he said, licking his lips.

“So all I needed to do was to fuck you.”

Tom rolled his eyes.

He knew it would come to this. As much as he knew that Jessica just loved to be subjugated, he slowly began to realize that convincing her and impressing her is something that was impossible to achieve. Of course, it would probably do something with his lack of capability to just admit it to her that he wants her. That he needs her.

“Darling,” he said, that jaw clenching once more. “You know it’s more than that.”

She shifted her head, trying to get a better look at him. “Why hire me then?”

The man sighed as he propped his elbow against the surface of the table and placed his head on his hand, turning to his side to get a better gander at her beautifully exposed form, with her breasts peeking out of her beautiful red-laced dress.

“We spoke about this earlier, love,” he started, tilting his head. “You know that I just wanted to make it up to you. Also, this is the only way I can convince you to let me do something for you...”

He licked his lips, those blue eyes clouding with worry.

“Without making it look as if I’m offering something of an indecent proposal,” he whispered, as he traced the apple of her cheek with a finger, slowly bringing it down to her jaw, and lingering on her neck. “After all I only want you to be secure financially.” He then let his finger slowly travel down her collarbone, only to rest in the valley between her breasts. “And physically.”

Her chest heaved from a bit as he slowly circled one breast with a finger, before removing it, smiling at her with such an erotic charm that would leave any girl breathless.

Jess on the other hand looked at him like she was the one interviewing him... as if she was the one assessing him.

After two more minutes of silence, the redhead tore her eyes from the man and placed both of her hands just on top of her abdomen.

“Alright,” she exclaimed professionally. “I only have three conditions.”

Tom raised an eyebrow. “Tell me about them, darling.”

The girl then raised her eyes to meet with his again. “First,” she started, parting her lips for a while before continuing to speak. “I may be your ‘personal assistant’,” she exclaimed as she used her fingers to make the quotation marks gesture. “But you did state that it’s just a formal title. Please give me free reign to support and work for you the best that I can deliver.”

“You’re saying,” Thomas clarified, using that same finger that seduced her making gestures in the air.  “That I treat you more of a consultant than an actual assistant.”

The girl looked at him intently. “If you allow it.”

The man smirked a bit, before flashing a smug smile on his face. “Fine with me.”

“Second,” Jess said straight away, raising a finger up in the air. “I would request that you treat me as your associate in public, but do whatever you want to me,” she bit her lip as she flicked her eyes to look at him in a suggestive manner. “When we are in private. Because personally, you do know that I like being...” she found herself playing with the top buttons of his shirt, causing the man to grit his teeth in order to stop himself from suckling on her lower lip without warning again. “Dominated.”

A gust of air escaped Tom’s lungs as he summoned all the courage not to pin her down flat on the table again in preparation for another fuck fest. “Done and done,” he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. “You will find that I am a responsible dominant, love.”

“Lastly,” she continued, her hands now slowly tangling themselves around his neck. “I would like to make it clear...”

For a moment, it felt as if he was about to get lost in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, when he completely did not notice how she brought one hand down his back, settling near his hips.

“...that I am not always the submissive you always thought me to be.”

Tom gasped when she suddenly slipped her hand in between his legs, grabbing his cock in her fingers.

“You know Rosemary to be submissive,” she whispered in his ear, loving the way the man parted his lips and shut his eyes closed, giving in to the pleasure her hands was doing to his thickening girth. “But I wouldn’t say it’s the same for Jessica.”

The man opened his eyes, a whole new fire awakened in them.

He growled softly and whispered back, “This is what I like about you, darling.” He leaned down, almost capturing her lips with his, only to snap at her mouth as he drew himself back without contact, teasing her. “I haven’t told you how much I _love_ strong women.”

The playful look on the redhead’s face disappeared as she turned to look at him, her breath hitching with the way her heart skipped a beat.

“And this Jessica – _all_ of her – is exactly what I _love_.”

There was so much fondness in his eyes that the girl couldn’t help but kiss him back with the same passion he gave her. He leaned down and took her lips against his, smothering her with the pinnacle of those emotions and feelings he’d been trying to deal with ever since he found her in the Steamed Room, doing what she does best.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica has a new life, but is she happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my darling [Wolfie](http://iamthebadwolf85.tumblr.com). And my sweet [For being my inspiration for this.](http://mad-again.tumblr.com)

 

“Would you like some more, ma’am?”

 

The redhead found herself looking up and smiling at the waitress who stood before her, holding a pot of newly brewed coffee.  She couldn’t help but smile as she told the small brunette girl, “Yes please,” sampling another cup of the complementary brew that was being offered to her for free. After all, there was a time when she was the one who was saying those words.

Jessica Martin sat in the window of the Iron Brewery, in a different town, a different country, far away from where she grew up and worked as part of the Brixton and the Steamed Rose. Things have changed now, but that didn’t make her forget of her time when she was a Tea Maid.

In fact, she does dream of serving in the esteemed tea or coffee business again, as she misses dressing up for work and having to wear that pretty plaid skirt where she can show off her precious ass. She missed the friendly patrons, that old couple who would often walk in after breakfast and have their usual mix, talking about what happened to their life, what is going to happen, and whose birthday did they missed. She missed the sound of the frothers, the pitter-patter of the machines, the clink and clatter of the china, and the sound of Graham losing his shit when someone broke another teacup.

Yes, she does miss all of that.

Despite the glamour of the job, the high-end VIPs she got to serve, and all the minimal and brilliant tips she has received through the three years she has been at the Brixton; she would say that she has good things coming her way. Bigger things.

As Jessica takes her cup of coffee, she glanced over a few files and folders and the blinking iPhone that was spouting message after message, email after email. A small organizer with a red velvet jacket sat nearby, different colored post-it notes sticking out of it. Leafing through it, Jess comes across the fact that despite service and management must have been her discovered forte for the past few years in Brixton, she has realized a whole new thing.

It was easier for her to talk to people and she loved conversing with different kinds. She’d spend time talking to the receptionist of a publication office, and an hour later she’d be chatting with a high-profile reporter who was looking to talk to one of her _current clients_. She had met several famous people at this point, and she was humbled to find out that they were also human and flawed, just like her. At the same time she given the opportunity to speak with experts in their field – from publicists to columnists, from the highest positions to the entry levels. She could say that she had learned so many things in the nine months she has been at the job, and she was grateful.

Very grateful.

Smiling to herself for having found her niche, she placed her empty cup of coffee aside as she gathered her belongings, placing them in a small tote bag. Setting aside her phone from the clutter as she chooses to carry it on her own, the woman found herself skimming over the messages as she blindly joined the huge crowd of commuters in the London Metro, seemingly knowing where she is supposed to be going without having to look.

Before crossing the road, she is seen smiling to herself as she looked up momentarily from the brand new phone, as if she saw something she liked.

 

_Make sure you stop at the Pink Shop as scheduled._

_There’s a package you promised to pick up._

 

 

***

 

 

She didn’t even have to spend time at that shop since the owner knew her so well that he/she just handed over the said package so she can be on her merry way.

Almost thirty minutes later, Jessica was already walking down a familiar cozy road just across a very nice park before stopping to look up at this brick-layered exterior of a homely-looking town house with a black steel gate with a security system unlockable by a four-digit code.

Jiggling a set of keys in her hand, she ignored the repeated beeping of her iPhone now slipped down the pocket of the expensive jeans she only got last month as a gift, and pressed the numbers 5768 before the steel gate opened in her face, allowing her access.

Entering a different combination at the front door, she easily got in as she smiled charmingly at the security guard who often manned the reception area. Considering how Jess has grown lovelier over the past six months, the guard who knew her for over four couldn’t help but look her up and down in a subtle manner as she turned around and took the flight of stairs.

She stood in front of a door with a silver plate that read 2D, before she inserted the keys in the slot, unlocking it.

Tossing her tote bag on a nearby couch, the only thing that remained on her person from that clutter was that small black plastic bag she picked up from the shop and that new phone that wouldn’t stop whistling its silly noises as she finally put it on “Do Not Disturb”. She walked past a carpeted living room and a marbled kitchen counter as she approached a darker hallway that lead to the only two rooms in the studio-type apartment that could house about three people.

She threw the first door open as it bounced off the wall with a bang, as she quickly shrugged off that borrowed leather jacket on the floor, as she began to toss the small black bag in the air, catching it with her hand.

“Hello, darling.”

The smile she was wearing that morning shifted into something a bit naughtier, as she looked at the man who was lying on her bed.

He was wearing this smirk on his face, and nothing more… save for this expensive frilly-thong that was made for men, attached to a patterned black stocking that was obviously not hers and tailored for someone with strong, lean muscled legs. His body was more toned this time due to a role that required him to become more of a soldier, specifically an assassin. And true to his charm, his fanbase just wouldn’t stop talking about his delicious physical transformation.

But anything beyond that was only for _her_ eyes.

“I wondered how long would it take for you to get back home, after doing those errands,” Tom whispered, licking his lips that he painted with her cherry lipgloss per her request. “Afraid I was getting cold.”

Picking up the leather jacket she borrowed for him that somewhat fit her well and showcased her healthy bosom no matter what shirt she was wearing, she tossed it to him on the bed. “Wear this precious piece of yours,” she said in the same seductive tone as she circled the bed, her hand still holding the black bag. “It suits your lingerie better.”

Tom knelt on the bed and slowly pulled the leather jacket over his bare shoulders.

“You got what I requested?”

Jess wore a smirk as she slowly reached into the bag and pulled out that set of furry white and pink handcuffs they ordered a month ago.

“Yes, _Sir_ ,” she said breathily, leaning close to him, biting her lip as she looked at his glistening lips.

She breathed as she slowly pulled a mask from the edge of the bed and pulled it over his head. He paused for a bit before answering, waiting for her to activate her phone one more time to remotely turn on a webcam that was installed just in front of the bed, the red lights blinking.

“Are you ready?” she said with a growl.

The man’s pupils dilated.

“For you, my _Rosemary_ ,” he moaned. “I always am.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, Tom [looks like this](https://38.media.tumblr.com/e90e1d08e812e437f71ef2fcbcc22bce/tumblr_nf7dakJGeQ1s7il4wo1_1280.jpg) towards the end. ;)


End file.
